Card Captors: SSJ04 Mewtwo's Saga
by Kid Buu 619
Summary: Adopted from SSJ04 Mewtwo. Rated M for Anal, F/M/M, Language, M/F, MC, OC, Oral. originally known as Card Captors: Whiteshirt's Saga.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is Kid Buu 619 with my adopted story. This story will stay the same until I come up with new chapters for this story. The story was originally written by ssj04 mewtwo who passé away back in march. I just found this out today. So for the next few days, I shall be uploading this entire story all over again, so you know what's going on if you were a fan of ssj04 mewtwo. onto the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters and any right to them belongs to their respective creators who did not give me permission to do this and would not give it in a million years I suspect. Do not read this story if you are under the age of 21 or whatever it is in the community you belong to. It features sex, M/F, sex between underage characters and mind control/nc. (Okay that is arguable but I have to claim that as opposed to it is all the characters free will). If you think or know you will be offended by these things or a reading just to make sure you can open fire with both barrels over e-mail stop now, it's not like I read your book of worship and send you e-mails saying how your wrong or such and such a thing is hypocritical. Finally I do not think this is a great story nor is it well written but I could find only one story based on Card Captors out there. I'm only writing this one because it is burning a hole in my brain. In addition forgive me for spelling mistakes, especially with the characters names and to make me feel slightly less dirty Lee and Sakura have been around for about two years in this story and therefore look about the same and while are young they are arguably old enough to be doing this, especially with all the maturity they have gained from their responsibilities. Finally I have no idea whether or not this is remotely compatible with the card captors future plots so forgive me if you dislike that. (Pant pant) all right I've read enough stories at the Grey archive that it is time for me to add to the pot.

888

Card captors: the Lovers Card

888

"Oh no," Sakura whispered fervently.

Sakura felt something. The familiar tingle that indicated that there must be a Clow card somewhere nearby. She sighed. She was at school and it was almost time for lunch, and it was such a beautiful day too. She hated the cases where a card was at the school; they always proved to be such big pains in the ass. She and Lee had almost managed to catch all the cards too within the two years since this had all started but the ones left tended to be either powerful, sneaky or both. Weeks tended to go bye between the captures now, sometimes months but this was happening at the worst possible time.

She sighed again and looked around the classroom and out the window. Since she had magic she would be immune at first to any subtle card effects and they could be a clue to what she was up against. No strange weather or events were happening outside that she could see and everyone inside the class was acting perfectly normal, some people listening closely to what the teacher had to say but most where goofing off or sneaking a glance at their secret crushes.

Sakura did a mental double take and looked again. Almost everyone in the class was sneaking glances at someone who they were interested in. Several were staring openly at each other and anyone who wasn't looking was fidgeting in their desk. Even the teacher Miss. Chancy, an attractive brunette with her hair in a bun, normally a very conservative and hard case of a teacher was looking very distracted and fidgety and must not have been paying much attention because normally she would have come down on the class like a ton of bricks. Something was going on here, but what.

Miss Chancy, looking very flustered, just glanced at the clock and said, "It's such a nice day outside class, why don't we end early for once." Which was totally out of character for her. However the class was so worked up over something that they raced out of the room with not a second thought with Miss Chancy hot on their heels leaving a totally bewildered Sakura alone in the classroom.

888

Sakura met up with an even more confused Lee outside the school. It looked like the whole school had paired off. No one was eating lunch, a few couples were just talking or staring into each others eyes but most were kissing or petting each other and a few were openly making out. Sakura didn't want to think about what must be happening in the rustling bushes or the bathrooms.

Lee, as usual, was direct. "Sakura, what the hell is going on. I felt the presence of a Clow card in woodworking class then suddenly everyone started getting all fidgety and jumpy. Three minutes later Miss Chancy bustles into the room and Mr. Klemp barely dismisses every one before pulling her into the office, but no one notices since they're all sprinting for the door. Then I come out here and see this."

Sakura quickly filled him in on what had been happening to her then asked the pertinent question, "Lee, you know all the cards, which one could be doing this?"

"I don't know," he answered angrily, "it doesn't match any card I know of. It comes closest to what the hate card could do if it cancelled all hate but we caught that one months ago."

Lee shot an accusing look at her and Sakura quickly summoned the card to her hand just to make sure it was still sealed. Since things were rapidly heating up at the school, no one was just talking anymore, Sakura summoned the wand and was about to use the sleep card on everyone when Lee stopped her.

"Don't. It's to public here, someone would see everyone asleep and it would warn the card that there is a card captor in the area."

Stepping into the doorway, Lee summoned his sword and took out the lazen board. The beam indicating the location of the card was almost pointing straight up. Without even looking at each other they both started running for the stairs.

"I'm just glad Madison is on that field trip with the AV club," Sakura Muttered.

"I thank god that Meilin is out sick today," Lee countered. Both of them avoided thinking about the most likely effects if Meilin had been present. At the very least Sakura would have had to use the sleep card then.

Lee got to the stairs a second behind Sakura. He took a moment to enjoy the fact that her skirt was at eye level before bringing his mind back into focus and concentrated on where the lazen board was pointing. Both young heroes raced up the steps but when they reached the top floor they were dismayed to find the beam had mostly flattened out but was still pointing up.

"So much for privacy," said Sakura, "it must be on the roof." But before she could race off to the fire stairs Lee grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Wait just a second Sakura," he said impatiently, "it may be in the storage space." Sheepishly she took a closer look at the beam and had to admit that the school's attic seemed to be a more likely bet. They stealthily walked to the ladder leading up there, ignoring the moans and groans from some of the locked rooms they went by. At the foot of the ladder each of them took out their favorite combat cards, windy for Sakura and the ice card for Lee, before heading up. At the top of the ladder Lee and Sakura nodded at each other and burst in at approximately the same time. They were so shocked and embarrassed at what they saw that they both dropped their cards.

Two people were obviously caught up in the throes of passion and were making love to each other seemingly oblivious to the world. It was so embarrassing that it took Lee and Sakura a few seconds to notice something wasn't right.

Both of them were beautiful, unnaturally so. The male was six and a half feet and incredibly muscular with fine blond hair down to his shoulders but even more suspiciously he was extra well endowed. He was bucking back and forth and slamming at least a foot of cock into his partner and by the look of things even at the back of the swing there was more in there. She was six feet tall and looked like an adolescent sex fantasy with waist level blond hair, an hourglass figure, and breasts that were into the multiple D sizes. Both were tanned and not an ounce of fat showed in a wrong place.

She noticed the card captors first. "Oh look dear we have company," she purred into her partner's ear, in a breathy voice. "We should entertain them."

"It would be rude of us not to," agreed the male, sounding like Barry White's older brother.

"Wha.. What are you," Sakura stammered while the pair swung off each other to face the young heroes.

"We are romance and desires," the woman purred almost hypnotically and Sakura unconsciously began to stroke herself through her skirt.

"We bring that which is hidden to the surface and fan embers into flames," continued the male. Lee just stared mentally estimating his opponents member at eighteen inches and thicker than logically possible.

"Anything more..." stated the woman.

"You don't need to know." finished the man.

Lee looked around furiously for the ice card feeling something primal rising at the back of his brain. Fortunately he was from a family of magicians and had been trained since birth for discipline and control. Despite that, whatever the card was doing was still hitting him hard. Just then Sakura, who had none of that to help her, stumbled into him and moaned deeply.

"Lee," she said panting for breath, "I need you. Now!" and began nuzzling him.

Lee, who had developed an attraction and respect for Sakura over their countless struggles, knew he couldn't last long and began frantically searching for the time card so he could freeze everything. However he was too far-gone to summon it to him and Sakura was hampering his frantic search of his pockets. All things considered he was doing very well right up until Sakura, all hot and bothered by the lack of attention, pulled down his pants and took him into her hands.

"Oh look," purred the female, "now he's catching on."

Lee cracked. All he could do was hold Sakura's head while she fell to her knees and took his five inches in her mouth. At the same time Sakura began to struggle to remove her underwear, now soaked from her juices, one handed. Lee was in heaven; he had wanted this for the last year and a half. Now he was in Sakura's warm wet mouth as she frantically worked to get him off. The wet sucking noises she was making were driving him insane and combined with the actual sensation and the influence of the card he soon exploded.

Sakura felt Lee's seed fill her mouth and swallowed, happy that this was finally happening. Deep down inside she had always admired Lee's abilities and after about the third time he had saved her from some card or other she began to fall in love with him as well. Finally she was pleasing her young partner and all was well.

Lee just looked at Sakura and smiled. Quickly they worked to remove their clothing while the card just watched. Lee bundled up their shirts and made a pillow for Sakura's head as they lay down to the floor. Lee just looked at his partner reclining there and buoyed by youth, good physical condition, and magic influence was hard again in seconds. Sakura just looked at that and smiled knowingly, and she was right but Lee knew there was something he had to do first.

He lay down beside her and began to kiss her neck then slowly, excruciatingly slowly, work his way down. Sakura soon began to pant and moan and when he moved to her small but well formed breasts and nipples she began to beg Lee to hurry up but after waiting so long Lee would not be rushed as he gradually worked his way down her body to where her legs joined.

Now Sakura was the one in heaven and as Lee reached her pussy she was so worked up that despite her best efforts it only took three licks before she exploded.

Now it was Lee's turn to smile as he waited for Sakura to come down and positioned himself for the next part while caressing her body. After an excruciatingly long time for Lee, although he was pleased that he had achieved that result, Sakura opened her eyes.

"Oh yes Lee, do it now." Was all she said as she saw him braced with his cock at her opening.

Needing no more invitation then that Lee slammed forward. Sakura's hymen broke instantly but it had become so stretched over the last two years and she was so far gone with passion that she barely let out an oh as she wrapped her legs around Lee. Finally after all this time she was filled with Lee's cock.

Lee meanwhile felt as if he was on top of the world doing what he had wanted to do for so long. Sakura was so tight but soft it was taking all his discipline to keep from cumming inside her right away. But he knew he would never forgive himself if he couldn't please Sakura first. He alternated strokes, sometimes slamming her and sometimes drawing each out excruciatingly long. It was driving Sakura wild and it didn't take long, although it felt like forever to the young lovers, for her to climax. Her pussy clamped down hard on Lee and he could not help but cum as well as Sakura's body milked him dry. Both of them collapsed in a heap beside each other completely spent just basking in the afterglow.

After an indeterminable amount of time Lee looked up and spoke "Hey, the card has escaped."

His words broke the spell and the two of them sat bolt upright looking at each other with horrified and embarrassed expressions wondering what they should do now. 888

Kero, the guardian beast of the Clow, was sitting up in Sakura's room enjoying his favorite pastime; he was playing video games. Since he was only the size of a stuffed toy even the card captors had trouble taking him seriously sometimes but knowledge is power and Kero knew more than anyone about the secrets of the Clow. Even so he jumped about a foot into the air when Sakura burst into the room in the middle of a school day.

"Sakura," he exclaimed trying to get over his surprise and embarrassment of not hearing her come in, "what are you doing home at this time of day!" Then he got another shock as Lee followed her into the room looking very uncomfortable.

While he had nothing but respect for Lee as a card captor they didn't usually get along too well and Lee had never come with Sakura to consult with him or plan ahead of time. Kero's motto might be expect the unexpected but this was out there.

"They let the school out early," Sakura explained in a subdued voice, "they wanted to run tests on the water, not that they'll find anything."

Kero leapt to the logical conclusion, "It's a Clow card isn't it. What happened?"

With great reluctance Sakura began the story of the last few hours. Kero soon had to work to drag it out of her and Lee and they left much about their mutual encounter unsaid but Kero got the picture and began to look very worried.

"... so then we decided we needed advice and came home to see you." Sakura finished. "Kero, is it a Clow card? It felt like one but Lee doesn't know what it is and you've never told me about it." She was wondering if it was some other type of magical menace, they had faced them before and using the cards they had already captured beaten everything so far but it was always difficult.

Now it was Kero's turn to look uncomfortable. "That's the hard part Sakura, this one both is and isn't a Clow card. It wasn't in the book when you released the cards but it was created by Clow Sho Ri."

Kero crossed his legs and settled into lecturing mode. "Back when Clow was creating the cards he was the court magician of a powerful king. The king was a fairly good one and didn't demand much from him but at the same time provided him with the resources for whatever he wanted to do. Clow was pretty content and actually eager to experiment since the king didn't usually ask him to do any more then break a drought or challenge a minor monster occasionally. Child's play to someone with his power and experience, half the reason he was creating the cards was that he needed a challenge and had too much time on his hands."

"Then one day one of the younger daughters of the king came to Clow with a problem. She had fallen into love, or so she said, with the son of a neighboring warlord. However she knew he wasn't interested in her, except maybe for profit from her dowry, and the king would never let them marry just for that reason. She wanted Clow to make the son fall in love with her, and since the match would be politically reasonable she was sure her father would agree." "Clow was intrigued and when the princess threw in one of her better looking maids to sweeten the pot Clow decided to do it. This was a challenge and a worthy cause, and frankly he hadn't (ahem) 'got' any in years so he went to work right away. Since he knew the warlord had lesser magicians protecting his family and this would require subtlety he set to work on creating something new that they wouldn't recognize. The lovers card. Most of the cards have some sort of primitive spirit at their base which gives them some limited guiding intelligence, but he needed something more for something this complex. So he captured a pair of demons, an incubi and a succubae, and used them as the base for the card. In retrospect my master should have been aware that using spirits that cunning and intelligent was a mistake but frankly he was rushing this job for his payment."

This was definitely a side of his ancestor that Lee had never heard about. "Well in only tw o weeks the card was complete. Three days later the princess went to visit the warlord on a diplomatic visit missing one maid but with the lovers card tagging behind. In another three weeks she was back at the castle with her husband to be and the two were obviously so fascinated with each other the king had no choice but to let them marry. Then things started to go wrong."

"You see, Clow could not find the lovers card. This had never been a problem before but he had never used a card as powerful as the lovers card without watching it very closely before. The card evaded all his usual methods of getting it back and despite being tied to the princess and her future husband still it had enough leeway to wander throughout the palace. A sudden wave of randiness swept the castle and a very worried Clow stared work on the lazen board to find the damn thing and stop all this. Thankfully the one upside to all this is that the lovers card's effect is also coupled with a birth control effect so no one got pregnant."

This hadn't occurred to Sakura and was a considerable relief.

"About a week behind his son the warlord stormed up to the palace and demanded his son back. It seems he was against the idea of his son marrying a civilized princess so his son had sneaked away without his permission. The king invited the warlord and his followers into the palace and frantically tried to smooth things over. This was when we found out that the lovers card had a very malicious sense of humor. There is no other explanation because the queen was very faithful to her husband and the warlord would not be stupid enough to do something like that in an enemy stronghold, or at least he would have been more careful. When the king caught the two of them together the resulting chain of events left half the royal family dead, the countryside wrecked, and the warlords forces defeated but at an incredible cost."

"With a heavy heart Clow finally captured and sealed the lovers card. He felt that there was no reason for this card to exist after looking it all the destruction it had caused. There were far more useful cards for offence and defense and any situation where it could be used could also probably be taken care of by judicious use of cards like mirror and illusion. However he was afraid to destroy it for fear it would reform, unsealed and out of control. So he put the card in a magic box and dropped it into the ocean."

"Then how did this card escape?" asked Sakura, looking very worried. This was a card that had even given its creator trouble and it had been partially under control then. "Either the spells that held it have faded due to time, which is unlikely, or

one of the other escaped cards released it to cause trouble." Said Kero, clearly looking troubled. "Sakura, you must recapture this card. While less directly destructive it has more potential to cause chaos than any five cards you could care to name."

"What does," asked Madison from the doorway, causing all three of them to jump with her unexpected intrusion. "Hi Sakura, you left your front door unlocked. The school was closed when I got back and there were all sorts of crazy rumors flying around so I figured I'd come here and get the real... Lee! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed, just noticing Lee who had tucked himself into a corner.

"Well I'd better go home and prepare my robes," Lee said quickly wanting to be far away before Sakura's friend received her explanation. He edged around Madison and almost ran to get out of the house.

"That was odd," Madison said in a curious tone, "and why was Lee here anyway? Wait, don't tell me, it was a Clow card at the school today. And since Lee was here you haven't caught it yet, tell me everything and I'll get you an appropriate fighting outfit."

Sakura sighed, Madison's idea of a perfect fighting costume was almost enough to make her call Lee and asked if he had a spare set of ceremonial fighting robes. However, often enough the costumes had a useful quality of some sort that let her overlook how ridiculous she looked in them. Still she wasn't looking forward to this explanation, or having any of the next encounter with the card caught on tape.

888

"That was Madison," said Sakura hanging up the phone the next evening, "apparently there was an article on the news about a number of very public displays of affection at the park. I'm going to meet her there after I call Lee" "Are you sure that's a good idea," muttered Kero, "it seems like you're only giving the card more ammunition."

"Don't worry Kero," she said already dialing Lee's number, "I intend to use the shield card to protect against that and frankly if that fails... well I would rather it be Lee then some stranger at the park. Hello? Lee? The park, be there in half an hour." She turned around and saw that Kero was looking very worried over something. "Kero," she started in a concerned tone, "is there something you're not telling me."

Kero looked very sheepish. "It's just that... well... the lovers card requires an opening. They say they fan embers into flames and their right. Deep down on some level you have to want the person they're trying to force on you. If there is nothing there it won't work and they won't even try. They couldn't force Madison and Meilin together for example, at least as far as I know. I suppose it could be something as weak you once thought Lee looked handsome but I suspect that from as quick a result as they got that you have some real feelings for Lee somewhere in you."

Sakura just blushed and muttered, "that's nonsense," before hurrying out to get to the park and change.

888

"Madison how could you!" Sakura was furious at her friend's latest fighting costume for her. The clothes she was wearing were totally inappropriate for a fight with a Clow card but she would have rather died than got into... into THAT.

"Simple," Madison giggled taping her friends reaction, "it's durable, makes you hard to see in the dark, will be hard to take off quickly if the card gets to you, and is entirely appropriate for the situation." She smiled confident at what her friend was going to do.

Sakura muttered and shot dark looks at her friend but in the end she knew Madison was right and she would have to hurry to change before Lee got here. At least the boots didn't have high heels. So she gathered up the outfit and went to the public washrooms to change.

A few minutes after she had left Madison noticed Lee trudging up the path and waved him over. Lee noticed her, sighed, and went over. He really wasn't keen on the idea that anyone, especially someone without magic, was taping the various Clow cards and their capture. However it was too late to do anything about it now.

"Hello Madison, so where's Sakura?" He said in a weary tone that clearly indicated he wished that she wasn't here.

"She should just be finishing changing." Madison looked around and pointed. "Look here she comes now."

Lee had to look hard to distinguish Sakura from the darkness but when he realized what she was wearing he swore and started to do a control mantra under his breath.

Sakura just walked up to Madison and spoke five words, "I'll get you for this." She was wearing what looked like a one-piece swimsuit made entirely of leather. In addition fingerless leather gloves reached up past her elbows and flat leather boots reached up to her thighs. All in all she looked like a trainee dominatrix.

Lee quickly became all business, in self-defense. "Sakura, can you sense the card? I'm getting the impression that it's here but still a fair distance away."

Sakura ignored her feelings towards Madison for a moment and concentrated. "Yeah, that feels about right." She admitted.

Lee took out the lazen board and used it to determine which way to go.

Before he got three paces Sakura put her hand on his shoulder and spoke, "wait a minute Lee, I think we better be prepared first." she took out the shield card and struck it with the wand intoning, "shield card! Protect us from the influence of the lovers card!" Invisible spheres of protection arose around the three of them. Lee had to admit that considering last time that this was a sensible precaution. They started to go deeper into the park. From time to time they would hear

sounds from the bushes or see the occasional hint of flesh that verified that the card had been here and had been busy. Judging by the sets of discarded clothes the card was not limiting itself to just male/ female parings. However none of them wanted to push aside the bushes and verify that theory. Both Sakura and Lee did note that it only seemed to be doing pairs. Theoretically this might mean that even if the shield card did fail that one of the three should be safe.

"Hold on," whispered Sakura, "it feels like it's close."

Lee nodded and stealthily pushed aside the bushes obscuring the clearing indicated by the lazen board. Sure enough in the middle of the field the two parts of the card where fucking, this time the female bouncing up and down on top of the male like a rubber ball on speed. From the sounds they made they were oblivious to the heroes presence.

Madison just stared but Sakura and Lee had seen the show before and were prepared. Sakura just held up the thunder card and Lee nodded holding up five fingers and began to count down. At zero they both left from cover at the same time and attacked simultaneously.

"Thunder!" Sakura cried.

"Lightning!" Lee shouted.

With that twin bolts of electricity streaked towards the shocked couple. However to the card captors amazement the female back flipped off the male and away from danger. The male was not so lucky, in trying to quickly get up he put himself directly in the path of the bolts and took both directly in the back. He collapsed to the ground in a singed heap and Sakura ran out to try for a quick capture.

Standing over him she brought the wand down and intoned, "Lovers card, return to your power. Confine!" Strands of mystic energy greedily reached out to try and return the being to card form. However they also reached to the female half and, apparently deciding she was out of range, flickered out. With that the male half returned to his place on the ground, still badly singed.

"Shit," Lee whispered with feeling, then louder, "it's like the twin card. We have to capture both of them at once."

Sakura nodded then both of them went after the female half as a team. The male part wasn't going anywhere. Although, as she shot it a backward glance, she was amazed to find it still had its erection. Some days she had to wonder about Clow, he sure created some weird cards. While the female half was incredibly flexible and gymnastically inclined, with Sakura and Lee protected from its influence it was just proving a pain as all it could do was dodge the various spells the card captors sent its way. Sakura and

Lee began to feel optimistic as they reached for cards to end the fight with, time for Lee and fight for Sakura, when a deep voice across the clearing boomed out, "Hold it right there heroes!"

Lee and Sakura stopped and stared. The male portion was up and moving again and he'd grabbed Madison.

He just grinned and said, "I have amazing recuperative powers. Now," he said forcing Madison to her knees and flipping up her skirt, "Unless you want your little friend to get this," he pointed to his eighteen inch erection, "you'll drop whatever protections you have." Then he proceeded to rip Madison's underwear off and position his cock at her opening.

Lee and Sakura just stared in agony. They could see that Madison was frightened and they new that if the card thrust forward it would feel like she was being split in half. At the same time they did not want to leave themselves open to the card's influence. Despite this Madison was an ally and friend, and if she got pissed off enough she had enough evidence about their activities to make life very hard for them, so Sakura with great reluctance lowered the shield.

Immediately they were struck by an incredible wave of lust for each other. Before they could muster up defenses to fight it, or decide just what to do an irresistible force spoke in their minds, "Sixty nine each other." And before they knew what was happening they were struggling out of their costumes and walking towards each other.

"Not very creative lover," the male half called out from across the clearing.

"Don't worry, I'm just getting started," the female half called back. While a nude Lee struggled to help Sakura out of her clothes. The male half started to have a little fun of his own. Since he believed in keeping his word (part of what Clow had instilled in the card) he was just rubbing his cock all over Madison's clit at the same time as making her horny enough to almost climax, but not quite. There was one exception to the rule of interest being needed for an opening, and that was if the card was touching the person being influenced. With no protection a quite horny Madison was whimpering with desire and getting quite lubricated.

At the other end of the clearing Lee was very much in touch with his desires had finally got the body of Sakura's costume down past her pussy and was starting to go to work. Seeing that Sakura was having more trouble than ever, getting sorted out, the female half went over to guide Lee and Sakura into position and re-enforce her suggestions. She also giggled to note that Madison's forgotten camera was still recording and made sure to position the two so that they would be on tape.

Sakura was oblivious to this, finally being in a position to pay Lee back for the pleasure he was giving her she went to work with a vengeance. The sensations Lee was receiving only caused him to put more effort into pleasing Sakura. This in turn caused her to moan and groan even more with his cock still in her mouth, only increasing his own pleasure. Soon the pair of them was nearing orgasm.

Meanwhile the male half was continuing his erotic torment of Madison, she now needed his support to stay on her hands and knees she was trembling so much. She was too far-gone to beg so now she only whimpered and moaned. She was unaware that while he was still enjoying himself he was looking through her purse to see what was potentially useful. One disadvantage of being completely nude was that the card did not have all the potential 'toys' it would have liked and had to use what came to hand. Coming across a small tube he smiled, this had potential.

Not missing a beat he took the tube out and threw it across the clearing to his partner. "Here lover," he shouted, "I think you can use this."

She caught it easily and looked at the label, Vaseline. "Oh yes," she purred over Sakura's muffled exclamations, "this will do quite nicely."

Sakura heard none of that having orgasmed quite violently only a few seconds ago she redoubled her efforts to get Lee off. She was soon rewarded with Lee's groan as he came into her mouth. Lee started to soften for a moment but Sakura quickly swallowed and worked him to hardness again in seconds. Meanwhile she felt some odd sensations as the card began to work some of the Vaseline around her ass hole.

Touching both of them to overcome their raging desires the female half mentally commanded them to stop. Both of them whimpered at being separated but obeyed the command. After separating them for a moment she quickly smeared Vaseline over Lee's cock. Then smiling wickedly she gave Lee her next command, making sure Sakura could hear it as well, "fuck her up the ass."

At the start of the session Lee could have fought it for a few seconds but now he was too lost to lust, as was Sakura as she knelt on the ground ass in the air. Lee came up behind her and slowly, even now not wanting to cause her pain, entered her from the rear. Sakura panted as she felt Lee begin to slowly rock back and forth, gently sodomizing her. She wasn't the type to get off on this but the card's influence was causing her to enjoy it. Besides, if Lee was happy, she was happy, and he had also reached his hand around and was manually manipulating her clit. Lee began to thrust faster taken in by the sensation of having Sakura this way. As the stimulation at her front and back began to increase Sakura could only whisper "yes, oh yes." As she began to get into it. Both young lovers were oblivious to the scream of pleasure from across the clearing as the card finally let Madison cum with a powerful orgasm. She collapsed to the ground totally spent. With Lee and Sakura totally into each other all their opponents were incapacitated and both halves of the card quickly faded into the woods while the coast was clear.

"Oh Lee, oh Lee," Sakura gasped out as Lee began to slam into her rear with even more force. He was nearing orgasm and Sakura was not far behind as his hand motions increased as well. No influence of the card remained but as into each other as they were not even Armageddon could have stopped them. With a strangled groan Lee came in Sakura's ass unable to hold back a second more. The sensation of Lee coming inside her pushed Sakura over the edge and a second later she came as well with a gasp of pleasure. As before the young lovers sank to the ground exhausted by their efforts and momentarily divorced from reality.

About a minute later Madison was the first to recover. While shocked and embarrassed she noted a nude Sakura and Lee at the other end of the clearing and, looking around for her video camera saw it was pointed right at them. Realizing that they would probably kill her if they saw that she quickly walked over and picked it up. She was first and foremost interested in a historical record, but there was no way she was going to post this on the net, whatever it was. She was also curious to find out what they had done, so they couldn't blame her for this fiasco.

Meanwhile across the clearing Lee and Sakura where slowly coming too and realizing that it had happened again... 888

It was after school the next day and once again an uncomfortable Lee and Sakura were together in her bedroom filling Kero in on the events of the previous night, while trying to avoid going into any detail.

"This card is a tricky one Sakura," the guardian beast explained in a worried tone, "it doesn't have much in the way of offensive powers but it's very cunning and has one heck of a defensive power."

"We know that Kero," Sakura said, very subdued but still mildly annoyed, "trust me, by now we know. What I want to know is how do we beat it?"

"It's not that easy Sakura. This is a very powerful card and it has no weakness among the other cards: like water to fire or fire to ice. Shadow and dark are it's friends, so are illusion and mirror, it's much stronger than hate, too quick for fight, power, and the elemental cards, you'd have to get too close for the sword card and the rest are equally useless or of minimal use in a fight. I can only suggest you do a three card divination."

Sakura had hoped for more but only sighed and reached for her cards.

"Wait," Lee said breaking his silence, "you might get a better result if you include these." And with that handed her all the cards that he possessed.

Sakura was quite surprised, Lee had never done anything like that before. However there was no time to dwell on it as she began to shuffle their combined cards. After almost a minute that tiny instinct that was part of what allowed her to use magic kicked in and she drew three cards and turned them over.

Shadow, mirror, and Lee's dash card.

Both of them looked to Kero as he pondered the combination. He had a frown on his face as he started to explain. "Shadow and dash are obvious, I think, but I don't know what mirror means here. Shadow indicates that you're going to have to use illusion and deception, since it's not the dark card or illusion you probably have to use misdirection: let the card see what your doing but not clearly and it should not be what the card thinks it means. Dash would indicate that when you do strike you'll have to strike quickly and decisively, you won't get a second chance. But we suspected or knew this already, the nature of the deception must be the mirror card but I cannot figure out what it means."

Lee and Sakura just sat there thinking. Mirrors reflected, but what? What's there? What isn't there? What you wanted to see?

Sakura's thoughts whirled around in her head. How about... no. What if... no that's not it. Why not... oh no not that... but it would work... maybe. There aren't any other options.

Sakura sighed and spoke. "I know what we should do."

When she didn't continue an annoyed Kero and Lee prompted her together, "Well!"

She turned to Lee. "You aren't going to like it."

Lee looked at her and answered hotly. "Meilin is almost better and I don't like the thought of her getting involved in this even less than whatever idea your proposing." Sakura nodded, if Meilin found out about the last few days Sakura was likely going to have to start using the shield card full time.

"Well, it's like this.." 888

The next day after school Lee and Sakura met at the school's front entrance.

"Are we sure we know where it is?" asked a very reluctant Lee.

"Positive," answered Sakura promptly, "I heard a report on the radio this afternoon about how six couples had been arrested so far today for indecent exposure. It's a different park but still not far from here."

"You have Kero?"

"I'm here." A muffled but very annoyed voice responded from one of the side pockets of Sakura's backpack. "Can we get a move on, I'm suffocating in here."

"Sakura," Lee hesitated, "are you sure you want to do this?"

"No," she answered truthfully, "but can you think of any other options?"

Lee could only shake his head. There wasn't much more to say and they spent the next twenty minutes walking to the park in silence. They could feel the card's presence even outside the park, although it was distant. They walked around the park for a while until they managed to find a secluded grove a fair distance away from the card, then had to try three more times before they found one that was unoccupied.

Sakura took Kero out of her backpack and he flew to about head level. "Kero, are you sure they'll feel us and come to investigate?"

"Positive," the guardian beast answered without hesitation, "they can sense arousal and magic. The two combined should prove to be an irresistible lure to this card. Since you two will be acting under your own power they should not be able to keep themselves from looking, and trying to interfere." With that Kero flew to a low branch on the tree and hid himself among the leaves.

Sakura sighed and put her back to the same tree and summoned the wand. "Ready Lee?" she asked.

"Ready." He answered, all doubt replaced by a look of determination and nerves.

With that Sakura lifted her skirt, displaying her panties. Lee unzipped his fly and pulled his pants down an inch and pressed his body against hers. Sakura slipped the wand up the back of Lee's shirt, just holding on to the very end of it with one hand. When that was done Sakura and Lee started to rub their underwear against each other, the only thing separating them two thin sheets of cotton. The way they had positioned themselves any person not looking closely would think that Lee was making love to Sakura while her back was pressed against the tree.

Lee started to nuzzle Sakura's neck, it was imperative this look as realistic as possible without becoming real. Lee realized, despite this, that it was going to be hard to maintain control. After the last few days he realized that when the heavy breathing coming from Sakura it was not faked and his own erection, while contained, was rock hard.

Sakura's panties were starting to get wet and she had to fight the urge to drop the charade and go after Lee for real. She had been afraid she would enjoy this but she didn't think this would be as stimulating as it was. That she knew the card had to come soon or she would likely be useless for the capture.

Lee wasn't doing much better. While he had the advantage of training and he had pleasured himself during afternoon break in preparation for this the only thing he would have to do in the actual capture would be to break away from Sakura. Right now that thought was proving hard to hold on to. Unlike Sakura, who had the wand to hold on to for focus, all he had to hold on to was her and he was becoming very focused.

Therefore it was with a mixture of relief and sorrow that they received Kero's first whispered warning, "Here they come." He hissed down urgently. Brought back to reality the heroes didn't miss a beat as they tensed in preparation for their only move. While the arousal was still there, they could control it for maybe another minute.

Meanwhile the two parts of the card were pointing and giggling, pleased with what had come about due to their handiwork they could not resist coming for a closer look. Besides, they thought, maybe they could help the pair of heroes' experiment.

"Don't split up, don't split up." Kero murmured fervently as the two halves approached. If they tried to look around opposite sides of the tree the card captors were likely screwed. Fortunately both halves just held hands as the card sneaked up on the heroes.

Kero kept up a whispered commentary to Lee and Sakura. "Twenty meters... ten meters, Sakura their coming up on your right. Wait... wait... Now!"

In one smooth move Sakura slipped the wand out from under Lee's shirt and spun to her right while Lee spun away left.

Swinging it down while spinning to face the card Sakura shouted, "Lovers card, return to your power. Confine!" The card was taken completely by surprise and both parts were grabbed by the power that sought to return them to card form. While they struggled briefly it was in vain as Sakura poured all her anger and frustration into her focus. Both forms were quickly sucked in and soon all that was left of them was a picture on the face of a new Clow card.

The card just hung there in mid air for a few seconds while Sakura and Lee just watched, wondering who this card would go to and secretly hoping that it wouldn't be them. However, much to their surprise, the card vibrated for a few seconds and tore itself in half diagonally. The top half then flew to Lee's hand while the bottom half went to Sakura.

"Kero?" Sakura queried in a surprised tone. To make it even worse the each half card generated a plain grey part to take up the space that was missing.

"Don't look at me Sakura." The guardian beast returned in his own shocked tone, "that's never happened before. I don't know what it means but it's probably for the best."

"Yeah.." said a subdued Sakura, "I'm just... glad... that's over." Not truly meaning it.

She was quite surprised when Lee's return "Yeah..." seemed to convey the same. She looked over at Lee, who was refastening his pants, and seemed to see the same thing she felt in his posture. A disappointment and longing for something that he couldn't have.

Suddenly Kero's words from two days ago came back to her. The card had required an opening to work, and since she had responded so strongly and quickly she must have some fairly strong feelings for Lee. What had not occurred to her until now was that Lee's response, while tempered by his control, had been equally as strong. Could it be that Lee... Realizing that only she had this piece of information she knew the next move would be up to her. Walking briskly up to Lee she started to talk but even while she was saying his name she stopped, and realizing that words would be inadequate, grabbed his head, leaned in and kissed him firmly but passionately.

After several seconds she reluctantly pulled back and searched his face. He was blank with surprise. Sakura began to worry, had she misjudged, had she made a great fool of herself? Just when she was about to run Lee shocked Sakura by grinning hugely and pressing her back up against the tree to kiss her back with equal passion.

It was funny the back of Sakura's brain realized, while the rest of her just enjoyed the experience. In all that time under the influence of the lovers card they had never just kissed. They had done plenty of other things with their mouths and lips but they had never simply enjoyed each other with a kiss.

Lee finally broke the kiss and both of them panted for air as Sakura rested her head on Lee's shoulder. They both stood there for a minute, finally enjoying the sensation of being in each other's arms. However it was Sakura who broke away first. She realized that thought they both wanted it, being that close his erection was quite obvious to Sakura, but (especially after the events of the last few days) Lee would be too chivalrous to suggest the next step.

So, picking up her wand she took her newest card and struck it lightly, intoning "lovers card, protect me from pregnancy." Smiling at a shocked Lee she gently pushed him down to the grass.

Quickly she took her clothes off then knelt down to help a surprised but eager Lee with his. Once his were off, still kneeling, she straddled Lee and took his cock in her hand as she began to lower herself onto him. It was the hardest thing Lee had ever forced himself to do but he spoke up.

"Wait Sakura, are you sure?"

Sakura just smiled gently and put a finger to Lee's lips. "Silly boy, I've never been more sure." She mocked him gently. With that she slowly lowered herself onto Lee's member until she had enveloped it all. Within that softness all further thoughts of protest vanished from Lee's head and his hands reached around to caress her buttocks.

Finally, it was just Lee and her. She had waited for this moment for a long time and she was very careful as she slowly began to move up and down, first trying one speed and then another until she found the one that was just right for her. Although part of her kept demanding to go as fast as she could she wanted to enjoy this time for as long as possible, and judging by Lee's breathing he had no complaints.

Lee meanwhile was doing whatever he could to stimulate his partner. While hampered by being on his back with Sakura's hands pushing him down he was still able to caress much of her body and the look of joy and wonder in her eyes was enough for him. This was Sakura's show, whatever pleased her was good enough for him.

Sakura's orgasm was building and the only way to stop it would be to cease and Sakura would never do that. The slow build up was driving her wild but taking her example from Lee she forced herself to draw it out as long as possible. However, despite her best efforts she was soon moaning at the effort of holding it back and the sounds she was making were driving Lee wild underneath his disciplined exterior. An eternity later, but still too short a time, Sakura screamed and came hard. As she squeezed Lee tightly he had no choice to give in and cum along with her.

Sakura shuddered and lay down on Lee's chest, and the two young lovers just gazed into each others eyes as they lay together on the soft grass, knowing everything was right in the world.

Meanwhile Kero rested on one of the upper branches of the tree, carefully not looking at Lee and Sakura. He was quite surprised, he might preach expect the unexpected but that one had come right out of left field for him. While minorly annoyed at being forgotten and worried they might forget about him when the time came to leave he was far from displeased. Lee and Sakura were happy together and he thought that they would make a good match. In addition there were several new techniques they could use as lovers that might make the whole job a lot easier, like telepathic communication or power sharing. He had a lot to teach and probably was going to have to serve as their lookout from time to time but all in all, life was looking up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters within are the property of their respective owners I own none of them. Neither do I have permission to use these characters (but it would be worrying if I did). This story contains consensual romantic sex between underage characters so do not read if you are going to be offended or are under the appropriate legal age for your community. This takes place after events in my previous story and I have to admit that this story is just two steps away from a PWP. However I needed to get it out of my system before starting on several better tales in a major story arc. Card captors: Fun in the tub.

888

"Okay Sakura, we're almost there." Lee encouraged having just reached her home block.

"Thanks Lee, I don't know how I would have got home without you." Sakura said gratefully, Lee was supporting her and any observer could see that she was limping quite badly. During her gym class at the end of the day she had been practicing her gymnastics routine for next week s interschool meet. Unfortunately she had been quite tired and during the hardest part she had made a mistake and twisted her ankle quite badly. None of the teachers had been available to drive her home and her father had been unavailable. Since there was no way she could use her roller blades, and limping all the way home by herself would be pure torture, Lee had quickly volunteered to help.

Actually neither of them was feeling very inconvenienced. As far as the rest of the world was concerned they were still just friends so this chance to hold each other and get close in public, without anyone getting suspicious, was quite enjoyable. While she had to admit that in this case it was not good timing, she might want to consider getting injured in the future. However, since now she was hurting her schools chances in the meet Sakura could only smile ruefully at her own stupidity.

"It s a pity there isn't a healing card." She mentioned as an aside to Lee as he helped her to her house.

"Actually there is," Lee responded, a little short of breath from the long walk, "Unfortunately it s about the most benign card in the deck and doesn't cause any trouble so we're not going to catch that one anytime soon."

Seeing Sakura s look of disappointment he quickly added, "I know some minor healing magic though. If you want I can use it to speed up your recovery time."

Sakura smiled at him as they reached her door. "Thanks," she responded, "but not right now, its been a hard day and I'm going to relax in a nice long bath." She shot him an inviting look, "Care to join me."

Lee smiled, both aroused and amused at once, "I thought you were tired." He responded sardonically.

Sakura leaned in close and whispered, "Something s I never get tired of."

Lee didn't need any more convincing but when Sakura opened the door they both made sure no one else was home first. Two weeks ago they had been relaxing in Sakura s bed after a lovemaking session when her older brother, Tory, just barged into the room. Leaping to the right conclusion he'd just stood there in shock until Kero drove him out of the room by flying in Tory s face and shouting at him. Sakura had quickly used the sleep card and put her brother in his own bed, then used the erase card to remove all traces of evidence from her own while Lee made a quick getaway. When her brother woke up a few minutes later he had passed it off as a dream. Despite this he had still given her and Kero odd looks for two days before attributing his dream to too much studying and not eating right.

After verifying no one was at home, Sakura smiled wickedly, this had so much potential. However her happiness took a sharp dive as she realized the bath was upstairs and, even with Lee s help, getting up them would likely be a trial.

However, at the foot of the stairs Lee surprised her. "Allow me," was all the warning she got before he took her in his arms and carried her upstairs. Snuggling up against his chest Sakura was reminded that, while it could be a pain at times, Lee s sense of chivalry and responsibility could be quite endearing.

When they reached the top Sakura went "My hero," playfully and then leaned up and kissed him deeply. When she broke off Lee gave her one of his rare grins and carried her all the way to the bathroom.

Kero, who had quietly been watching all this since he heard Sakura come in and come up the stairs, only rolled his eyes and went back to Sakura s room to take a long nap. He knew what was coming next, and he didn't think they wanted the sounds of video games in the background while they were busy and he didn't want to be aware of any sounds they might make. Kero was glad that he at least could stay in the room this time, without hiding his eyes and covering his ears so he didn't feel like some sort of perverted voyeur. What would Clow think of his current situation Kero wondered as he fell asleep.

Sakura, meanwhile, had started filling the tub with very hot water and the room was quickly filling with steam. She added a generous dose of bubble bath and then stood up and started to undress. Feeling Lee s eyes upon her she glanced behind her and got an idea. First taking off her shoes and socks normally, not wanting to ruin everything by putting weight on her bad ankle and then falling into the tub, she then started to slowly strip. First she took off her shirt by slowly lifting it above her head and then holding it out at arms length before dropping it to the floor. Lee stopped midway through his own undressing, unable to resist watching the show. Sakura then loosened her skirt so that it fell to her feet and then stepped out of it and kicked it too the side. Next she unfastened her bra and slid it down her arms and, with uncanny accuracy, threw it over her shoulder and hit Lee in his now bare chest. Shooting Lee a smile over her shoulder she finally started to take off her panties, slowly sliding them down her legs in a movement like she was touching her toes. All this was emphasized her firm and shapely rear to Lee and his erection was clearly visible through his pants. Finally, she shut off the water and flashed her front to Lee for only the briefest second before stepping into the tub and completely immersing herself under the water and the thick layer of bubbles. She surfaced again in a second and leaned against the back of the tub, only her shoulders and head above the bubbles.

She just looked at Lee, glistening wet and speckled with foam and spoke with a laugh in her voice, "Well? Aren't you coming?"

Lee could only smile and shake his head. There was no way he could match her performance and he knew it so he just hurried out of his clothes to join her in the bath.

Sakura leaned forward so that Lee could slip in behind her and they positioned themselves so that she was between his legs with her back facing him. Before she could lean back into his arms he reached behind her for the soap and then started to wash her back and shoulders. While not what she had intended she liked how his light strokes doubled as caresses and soon became quietly aroused in the hot water. Moving in small circles on her back Lee was enjoying the feel of Sakura s skin and her response as he washed and rinsed her back. After a while Lee pulled her towards him and reached around to do the same to her front, at the same time nibbling her ear and kissing her neck. Pressing her wet back to his front they could both feel the others body s very well. All the little quivers and sounds each body made in the water were transported to the other person. Sakura could feel Lee s erection against her rear and began to rub against it as his hand without soap reached down to caress between her legs. The hot water interfered with their arousal but they didn't mind, in the bath it may not have been as stimulating as normal but it was much more intimate. Sakura sighed as Lee continued to kiss her neck and stroke her but started, reluctantly, to change position. She had enough of the appetizer, it was time for the main course.

Shifting herself so that she was on her knees, and Lee, realizing what she intended, brought his legs together so she was on both sides of him. Sakura grasped Lee s cock and slowly lowered herself back and onto it. She sighed as she felt it slide into place and the bath water started to slosh as she rocked up and down. Sakura leaned forward as Lee rose up to continue kissing her neck and shoulders. His hands snaked around to caress her front once again. Sakura, already stimulated from the foreplay despite the hot water, began to buck harder feeling her orgasm begin to build. She gripped the sides of the bath with her hands as she thrust herself back onto Lee s cock, harder and harder, surprised by how quickly she was coming to peak. Lee, enjoying the whole experience of being with Sakura in the bath, recognized the signs and relaxed his own control so that they could climax together. Sakura thrust herself onto Lee harder and harder, the water maddeningly keeping her on the verge of orgasm when finally

"Ahhhh..." sighed Sakura with pleasure as she came, and the fluttering of body took Lee over the edge as well and causing him to let out an identical sigh. Sakura leaned back into Lee s arms as the both of them just rested against the tub s edge and luxuriated in the aftermath. It may not have been one of her most intense orgasms but it was very satisfying she thought as they just lay together in the tub for a few blissful minutes.

Unfortunately they got no warning as Sakura s dad burst into the room. Fortunately Lee s reflexes in life threatening situations were second to none. In an instant he took as deep a breath as he could and slid away from Sakura as he slipped his head under the water.

"Dad!" Sakura screamed shocked and mortified.

"Hi honey," he said, smiling and oblivious to her distress, "the school said you hurt yourself. So I just wanted to check that you were all right."

"I'm fine. Get out! Get out! Get out!" She shouted while covering herself with her hands. Her dad still seemed to that she was about three years old in situations like this and couldn't see why she was embarrassed. Although if he caught Lee she figured that his perspective in that way would be just fine.

Lee meanwhile was glad his teachers had prepared him for every eventuality. Although he doubted that they thought their lessons would be used like this

"Okay honey, I don't see why you're embarrassed though." He turned to leave and then noticed the floor. "Why two sets of clothes Sakura?" he asked out of curiosity, stopping just before the door closed.

"I, uh, needed a clean set to change into after the bath. Now get out! Please." She prayed that her father didn't notice the two sets of shoes or that one of the uniforms had pants.

"All right. All right." Her father backed out with a smile, utterly clueless about his daughter.

For a few seconds nothing happened, then Lee shot to the surface and panted for breath as quietly as he could. "Sakura," he stated between breaths, "I'm beginning to think that your family has their own magic talents and that they include walking in on us at inconvenient times."

Sakura could only shrug, it was beginning to look like Lee was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, they are all the property of their respective owners. Do not read the following story if you are under the legal age for your area, probably 18 or 21. This story features consensual sex, M/F, featuring underage characters.

Author s (ridiculously long) note: Once again you are going to have to forgive me for any mistakes with the names. In addition, those of you who are fanatics about the original Japanese versions of Sailor Moon and Card Captors are going to be disappointed since I am using the American names, mostly, there are enough exceptions to probably drive some people up the wall. Also, the characters are as they appeared in the English versions. In addition this is going to be part of a series of card captor lemons that is going to wander really far away from the series plot, and not come home. This one isn't so bad but starting with the next part fanatics addicted to the plot of the series are probably going to want to beat their heads against a wall. I strongly suggest that they skip over my works along these lines. Finally on the off chance there is an underage reader that is still under the illusion that this is a nice, peaceful, suitable fanfic for Card Captors or Sailor Moon, and that is what they are looking for, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GET OUT NOW! I don't care how you got here, turn off the computer and when you restart it, delete your history file, this stuff could really screw you up. Just needed to get that out of my system. Finally, I couldn't figure out a way to get a description of Chad (Kumada Yuuichirou to those of you only familiar with the Japanese names) into the story early on but he is a minor enough character in the Sailor Moon series to probably need one so here it is: he s around a head taller than Rei with shoulder length brown hair which is usually sticking out slightly in places, he has a little stubble on his chin, dark eyes, a slender/muscular build and thinks he has some musical talent but really can't play. If you want a time this takes place in the Sailor Moon Universe, the closest I can say is a few weeks after the defeat of the four dark sisters. On with the story...

Card Captors: The Gateway card.

888

A shadowy figure materialized onto the grounds of the Cherry Hill temple looking around carefully as it crept closer to the actual buildings and buried a small object in the ground. Quickly it teleported out before it could run into trouble. It chuckled, now that it was safe it realized that its little gift would not be long in creating troubles for the scouts. It was not aware of the trouble that it had just created for itself by tearing a hole between dimensions.

888

The next night, but in another dimension, Sakura blushed under Lee s skeptical look.

"I know, I know," she muttered, "but it s not that bad." The object of her embarrassment was her latest fighting costume from Madison. It looked like a full body-suit in white with many long trailing strips of fabric from it s back and limbs. At Lee s raised eyebrow she felt compelled to explain. "Madison figured that if we were close to the invisibility card we could figure out where it was if it brushed the strips." Lee had to admit that might have worked if there wasn't a fair breeze blowing. As it was, Sakura had to make sure that she was facing the right direction or she would get tied up by her own costume. It looked very dramatic but it wasn't very practical.

"Where is Madison anyway?" Lee asked suddenly aware that Sakura s friend was nowhere to be seen, for a change.

"She had a lot of homework to do and figured the invisibility card would not provide her with any good footage. Are you sure we're facing the invisibility card?" Sakura asked, trying to change the subject.

"Positive," said Kero, popping up from behind Lee. He kept his distance, already having got tangled in Sakura s costume once. "The people suddenly disappeared and reappeared somewhere else a few minutes later. It seems to point towards the invisibility card beyond the shadow of a doubt."

Lee wasn't so sure, "What about the gateway card?" he asked.

Kero shot Lee an annoyed look, "Listen kid, I may look like a stuffed toy but I know my cards. The people didn't report going through any doors and several of them disappeared in the middle of clearings. You need to go through a doorway to be susceptible to the gateway card."

Lee shrugged, but wasn't convinced. He knew Kero had seen the news report on what could be politely described as a tabloid program. If he hadn't been sensing a Clow card in the area he would have dismissed the whole thing as a wild goose chase.

Sakura suddenly became aware that there was someone unaccounted for. "Hey," she said in a surprised tone, "where s Meilin?"

Lee looked relieved. "Fortunately there s a martial arts exhibition at the university tonight and I convinced her that she wouldn't be much use against the invisibility card anyway. She s down there now, learning a few new moves."

Sakura smiled impishly, unable to resist. "Good, then she isn't around to see me do this." And leaned in to give Lee a kiss that raised his blood pressure, they hadn't been able to get close in the last few days and this was too good a chance to pass up. Then they spent the next two minutes being untangled by Kero as Sakura s costume got in the way.

Looking embarrassed, although not regretting the experience in the least, Lee took out the lazen board and activated it. Following the beam deeper into the park they kept a close lookout, although for what they couldn't say, looking for the invisibility card was slightly futile. They tried to avoid the bushes, as Sakura s costume was not well suited to trees and branches and soon came across a wide-open space where the beam terminated.

Figuring that speed was the way to go Lee took out the dash card and used it on all of them. They raced across the clearing to where the beam was pointed but stopped in confusion when they realized that it terminated on a concrete block that was part of a path through the park.

Realizing his mistake too late Kero tried to shout a warning but at that moment the gateway card revealed itself. Forming a black hole rimmed in concrete on the path the card started to suck every thing in the area in. The card captors dropped to the ground and tried to hang on to the grass but the card only increased the suction.

Kero was the first to go, he was pulled from his hold on Sakura s shoulder. Reaching out to try and grab him Sakura lost her grip and was pulled into the air as well. Lee grabbed her hand as she flew buy, but then the combined weight pull proved too much and he too was lifted into the air and then pulled down through the hole of the gateway card. All of them yelled as they were flew through a dark and timeless void to an unknown light that looked far away...

888

Rei s grandfather was meditating in front of the sacred flame. He felt that there was something odd in the air tonight. Not the negaverse, although there was that, but he knew his granddaughter was out there taking care of the problem. He knew more than he let on, especially about his granddaughter and her friends but he didn't let them know that he knew. Tonight it was just he and Chad in the temple and Chad was asleep.

As he stared at the flame he worried about his granddaughter. Rei was a strong child he knew, but she was obsessed and blind to her feelings. Half the reason he kept Chad on at the temple was that he had a feeling that Chad and Rei would be perfect for each other. Frankly he thought that Rei needed to develop some interests outside the fight for good and right otherwise she would crumble one of these days. Still, no matter how much he wanted to at times, if just for the entertainment value, he couldn't just tell his granddaughter to go fuck someone and relax. She'd probably try to get him committed to an asylum, if she didn't go into shock from the experience. So he just stared at the fire and worried about the odd feeling on the temple grounds.

It was a full moon so there was an opening between worlds and the sacred fire acted as a beacon. Suddenly his instincts, developed over long years as a priest in a mystical hot zone, screamed and he threw himself to the side and instituted a long roll away from trouble. Seconds later Lee, Sakura, and Kero seemed to come out of the fire and crashed to the floor where he had been sitting. Not sensing any evil he just kept still and watched from the shadows.

Lee recovered first and pulled a winded Sakura away from the fire before one of her trailing strips of fabric caught fire.

Looking around a confused and worried Sakura asked the pertinent question, "where are we?"

Kero flew up to head height for the prone card captors and looked sheepish. "Another dimension I believe," he confessed in an embarrassed tone, "That was the gateway card. I hadn't realized that it could use the blocks of a path as supports to form itself and that would explain how people disappeared from the middle of open areas."

"We can get back right?" Sakura asked, now very worried indeed.

"Yes and no." Kero answered still sounding ashamed of his mistake, "the other cards will serve to attract us back to the gateway if we can get back into the space between dimensions. However the gateway is only open at one end and our exit here is only one way as well so we need to find another opening somewhere and I have no idea how to do that."

Since the girl looked about ready to cry Rei s grandfather figured that it was time to speak up. "The portal should be open again in the opposite direction in about two weeks, on the night with no moon." He stated calmly from the shadows.

All three heroes jumped in shock and turned to face him. Lee stepped forward and tried to speak in a calm voice despite the adrenalin still in his system. "Who are you?" He asked in an almost steady tone.

"I am chief priest and guardian of this temple," he answered in a matter oh fact tone, "your auras indicate that you are magicians in the service of the light and it is therefore my duty to offer you assistance." He didn't mention he could only see their auras while they stood in front of the flame. "If you wish, you may stay at this temple for the two weeks needed for the portal to open. I can provide you with temple robes and must ask that you keep your true origin a secret. I only ask that you do some standard maintenance and caretaking work while here so that no one gets suspicious. My assistant and my granddaughter are the only other people who stay here so you should be quite comfortable."

Lee was quite surprised by the offer and the way the priest accepted children materializing in his temple as if it happened every day. However he knew that it was almost certainly an intervention from higher powers that they were this lucky and accepted on the spot.

Sakura was still regaining her equilibrium and while glad for the help was understandably upset. "That s very nice of you sir," she started in an urgent tone, "but Lee, we'll still be gone for two weeks. I know your family might accept this sort of thing in stride but mine will be frantic. And when I get back how am I going to explain my absence without revealing I'm a card captor?" Sakura started wringing her hands in angst.

Lee hadn't thought of this and had to admit that it could be a problem. The priest was just watching with mild interest while Lee worked out the problem.

"Well..." he began slowly and then turned to the guardian beast, "Kero, back me up on this. If, in two weeks, when we enter the space between dimensions I use the time card...

"... then we can travel back to just moments after the card sucked us in in the first place!" Kero finished excitedly. "Yeah, that would work. The space between dimensions is much more vulnerable to time manipulations than any normal dimension."

"So no one would know we were ever missing?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Nope," answered Kero, "because to them we'll have only been out of our home dimension for a few seconds. This is great, I've been thinking you could use some training Sakura and a temple would be the perfect place."

"Oh." Sakura deflated a little when she realized she wasn't quite getting a vacation. She cheered back up when she realized that it would be two weeks alone with Lee.

"Then it s decided." Declared the priest from the sidelines. "Come on, I'll get you some robes and show you to your room."

888

"Lee are you awake?" Sakura whispered from her pallet on the floor.

"Yes, what is it Sakura?" Lee answered in a normal, but quiet, tone from his pallet just two meters away. In the small and stark room s corner Kero was snoring gently.

"I'm scared. What if we can't get home? Or what if something goes wrong with the time card? What if it doesn't work or we get home years after we left?" Sakura said with panic in her voice.

Lee sighed and got up to cross the space between their pallets. He was just wearing a pair of briefs and an undershirt, under her covers Sakura was similarly clothed in bra and panties. She was sitting up and hugging herself so Lee sat down beside her and put his arms around her.

"Sakura," he spoke gently, "there aren't any guarantees. This should work, and it s very likely to, but nothing in life is certain. However we've faced danger every day as card captors and this is less risky than most of the situations we've been in. Besides, do you want to risk the gateway card continuing on unsealed? It would only be a matter of time before it did this to another person and they wouldn't have the advantages that we do. No matter what happens though, we'll do it together."

"Oh Lee," Sakura cried softly, "hold me." With that she turned to face Lee and hugged him tightly to her. He could feel her heart s frantic pounding through her chest but as they held each other he could feel it slow down and lessen. He smiled and kissed her gently as she began to calm down. Once he did that, he was surprised to feel her nipples harden and feel her breathing change.

Sakura s fear was rapidly turning to arousal as she realized she was alone with Lee in the dark and there was no one to stop them from doing whatever they wanted. It had been a while since their last time and she whispered "Please Lee, I need you." As her body became very simulated.

Lee s mind and body fought, but it had been too long and he would have probably given in anyway. He lowered Sakura down and kissed her again. He took off his undershirt and slipped down his briefs before reaching down to stoke Sakura s vagina. He was once again surprised to find that she was soaking wet already down there.

"Please Lee," she whispered, urgency creeping into her tone as the fear went away and left her very horny, "I don't need the preliminaries tonight, I just need you." She struggled to remove her bra as she said it. Lee slid her panties down as she finally managed to get her bra off. Then she took Lee in her hand and guided him in with a sense of barely repressed urgency. She hissed with pleasure as she felt Lee enter her and began to peak quickly. After only half a minute of gentle thrusting by Lee she couldn't help herself and came with a deep moan of pleasure.

Lee however was nowhere near done. She blushed as he whispered "my, you are a horny little vixen, aren't you?" in a teasing tone, and she realized he was barely stimulated. However Lee just smiled and kissed her deeply before starting over again. His gentle thrusting soon started to cause her to build again and this time she worked to stimulate him as well, caressing his back and kissing him lightly all over his face and chest. Lee started thrusting harder as Sakura deliberately worked to get him excited giving in for a change as Sakura quickly started to come back to her own peak. Her own panting and stroking was bringing him quickly to his own maximum pleasure but his stubborn streak wouldn't let him climax until Sakura came again. Fortunately Sakura was already warmed up and eager and it wasn't long until she let out a surprised moan and came again, Lee moaned as well as Sakura squeezed him and sighed with pleasure as he came as well.

The two young lovers just lay there in each others arms and slowly drifted off to sleep in a contented haze.

In the morning it was Kero that woke first. He yawned, smacked his lips a few times and then yelled in shock and surprise as he saw Lee and Sakura still tangled up together. He quickly turned around in embarrassment, just glad that nothing was showing from underneath the covers. "Sheesh," he muttered to an uncaring universe, "it s going to be a long two weeks if those two can't control their hormones." He sighed, still, at least it would help with their first lessons.

888

It was later that day and Rei was seriously annoyed. The negaverse had been stepping up its efforts recently and she was getting frustrated at their lack of a decisive victory since they neutralized the four sisters. It had been a late night taking care of yet another negaverse monster and she had gotten to bed late and then had to get up early to go to school and had been forced to skip breakfast. Her grandfather had been on her case recently but she didn't know what about. Then this morning he had been babbling something about two new kids helping him out at the temple as she rushed out. All in all her mood was actually closer to really pissed then seriously annoyed.

With all those thoughts running about in her mind she almost ran into Lee as he was sweeping the front steps. He had other things on his mind and failed to notice her until it was almost too late.

As both of them became aware of each other they also became aware of the others aura.

Their thoughts were identical, "What the hell..."

They both stared at the other for a few seconds but a keyed up Rei was the first to respond. "Who are you and what are you doing here!" yelled Rei, almost in Lee s face.

At that range even Lee was a little intimidated and stuttered for a few moments, trying to regain his mental balance. Luckily Chad was just around the corner and came to his rescue.

"Whoa, Rei chill out," Chad said as he raced around the corner holding his hands out in a conciliatory position, "This is Lee, the master said that he and his friend Sakura would be staying here for a week or two and helping out around the place."

"What!" Rei exclaimed, then her brain caught up with current events. "Oh," she said in a softer, but still abrupt, tone and turned to Lee, "sorry about that. I do recall grandfather mentioning something about you." Before Lee could respond she swung back to face Chad "Did grandfather give you any reason for this, any explanation?" she asked in a peeved voice.

"Does he ever?" responded Chad ruefully.

"No I suppose he doesn't." and with that Rei stormed off into the temple wondering what the hell Lee was doing with an aura like that.

"Don't let Rei intimidate you, she s really quite sweet." Chad reassured to a still stunned Lee before he went off to another part of the temple to perform his own duties.

"Wow," a newly arrived Sakura muttered from behind Lee, causing him to jump yet again, "that was the priest s granddaughter?" She had just come from back from doing some shopping for essentials (changes of underwear for both of them and a few minor things like toothbrushes). She had seen the whole confrontation from a distance and still couldn't believe Rei and the priest were related.

"Never mind that," whispered Lee, pulling his shattered nerves back together, "did you sense her aura? I don't know what she is but she s even more powerful then you or I."

"What?" whispered a surprised Sakura back, "what could she be?"

"I don't know," responded Lee with a shake of his head, "she s not a mage. The power is too focused. There s a lot of it, but I don't think it can be used in more than a few ways. She s not evil either, with that much power there should be no way that she could walk onto sacred ground with that much power and show no reaction if it was evil based."

"Huh," responded a thoughtful Sakura, "well, let it be. We'll just have to be careful around her then. In the meantime, let me help you finish up here, it s almost time for Kero s lessons.

888

"So we're clear?" asked Kero from inside the sleeve of Sakura s temple robe.

"We're clear." Confirmed Lee just coming in from around the corner. "Rei just left to go somewhere and Chad and the priest are doing their own lessons."

"Okay," responded Kero flying out to eye level, "that girl worries me. I've never sensed power in that form before. You two should avoid her as much as you can, I suspect that she can sense that you aren't normal either."

"Anyway," Kero continued, getting down to business, "the name of the game is telepathy. Since the two of you have magic you would be able to communicate telepathically no matter what. However, things are made easier since you both have Clow cards and, ah..." here Kero looked uncomfortable, "since you've been intimate with each other and were each others first, well, it should be relatively easy. Now each of you sit down on opposite sides of the fire. Try to clear your mind and remember what each other feels like... try to remember everything about the other. Now reach out..."

Lee and Sakura just sat there for a few minutes, then a few more. Finally Sakura heard the silence broken by Lee muttering "this isn't going to work."

"Lee," Sakura hissed, "don't be so negative."

"Kiddo," Kero said slowly, "Lee didn't say anything."

Sakura s eyes widened and she once again cleared her mind, after a few minutes she finally heard Lee again, this time she recognized it as in her mind.

'Sakura, can you hear me?'

'Yes! This is great Lee!'

"We've got it Kero." She said excitedly. Actually she was slightly aroused, this way of communicating was slightly erotic and with recalling all of Lee as well had she had gotten a little excited.

"That s great Sakura," Kero responded in a calm tone, "but now you have to practice so that you can do this anytime, under any conditions, and at any distance."

Sakura sighed, it was going to be a long afternoon.

888

An hour later there was a meeting going on in Serena s bedroom and Rei was still annoyed.

"There s something odd about those two new kids at the temple," Rei complained to her fellow scouts, "I just can't put my finger on it."

"Rei, stop being paranoid," Serena shot back, "we have some real business here. We don't have time for your delusions."

"Serena s right," Ami spoke in a no nonsense tone, "while we were out last night something happened."

"What," Rei asked, suddenly eager, "a new monster? A doomsday device? A slow energy leak into the negaverse?"

Ami shook her head. "I don't know, there were several more transits between the negaverse and our world according to my readings. Now there are three or four faint spots of trouble in and around the city. They don't seem to be doing anything and they're so faint I can't get a lock on them. There was also a major disturbance of unknown origin, it s unlike anything I've ever seen before."

"I say we find out what s causing all the trouble and shut it down." Spoke Lita, smacking her fist into her palm for emphasis. Rei nodded in agreement, eager for action.

Ami shook her head. "Its not that simple," she explained, "I can't get a firm lock on anything. It s just too faint and intermittent."

From his place in Mina s lap Artemis spoke up, "this was just to give you all a heads up and make sure you were on your guard. The negaverse is up to something big and you'll have to stay on your toes."

"Message received cat," Serena responded in her usual carefree tones, "on to more important things. Did anyone else see what Shari was wearing today?" Everyone else groaned but the meeting soon degenerated into a gossip session as the scouts just sat there quickly putting threats from the negaverse out of their minds.

888

Three days later and Sakura was just starting her first fighting lessons, albeit reluctantly.

"But why do I have to learn martial arts Kero?" she asked petulantly. "It s not like I'm going to be fighting Clow cards hand to hand. I mean, with all the cards I already have, what s the point really?"

"The point Sakura," Kero responded patiently, "is that it still takes time for you to use the cards. Time is something you may not always have, especially if a threat takes you totally unawares and you don't even have the wand ready. If that s the case then a few moves combined with your gymnastic abilities may be enough to buy you the time you need to use your powers. Besides," he continued in a more cheerful tone, "even a few simple moves can be incredibly effective if your using the power card or jump card to augment them."

"Ooookay." She sighed, knowing she couldn't win this one.

"Good. Now just watch Lee and try to do what he does."

Lee nodded and slowly started to demonstrate and guide Sakura through the basic punches, kicks, throws, and blocks of the various martial arts he knew. Sakura s experience with gymnastics helped but before too long she was panting and sweating from the unfamiliar exertion and Kero called a break.

Lee, pristine as ever, walked over and handed her a glass of water from a jug that they had already prepared. Sakura panted gratefully and took it eagerly. Lee sat down beside her as she got her breath back.

"Lee," she started finally as her breath returned, "usually your as sweaty as I am these days when we get physical." She said in a sly tone.

"Your not going to get out of it that easily Sakura," Lee responded in unimpressed tones. Since they had been alone at night since they had arrived he had had no shortage of sex. He wasn't bored by any means but he was satisfied enough to not get distracted. "Besides, I actually agree with Kero for a change. I think you're woefully unprepared for a physical surprise attack."

"Oh please," she said wearily, "what s going to attack me physically with no warning?"

Lee just raised an eyebrow. "Meilin." He stated in deadpan tones.

Sakura suddenly jumped back to her feet with a sudden surge of energy. "Come on let s practice some more." She said in an excited tone.

Lee gave her a small smile before rising to join her.

Later on, as they were both resting from the finished lesson, they happened to overhear Rei coming in. Hidden from sight they listened in as she talked to Chad in passing.

"Hi Rei. How are things going." They heard Chad ask in his usual cheerful tones.

"The same as they always are Chad," she snapped back in a short tone of voice, "I don't see why you bother asking. Nothing around here ever changes, or if it does it just gets worse. Like granddad bringing those two kids in here."

Hidden as they were, Lee and Sakura exchanged an annoyed look.

"Whoa Rei, calm down." Chad quickly returned in a concerned tone. "I was only asking. You've seemed stressed out recently, so I figured that maybe there was something you needed to talk about. I'm always here if you need someone to talk to."

There was a pause and Rei responded in a much calmer, but still sharp, voice. "No, there s nothing. Forget anything ever happened." Then she stalked off.

Sakura waited until she heard Chad s retreating footsteps before turning to Lee and speaking. "I'm beginning to think that those two are just like we used to be. It sounds like they're soooo in love with each other but afraid to admit it."

"Maybe." Lee said reluctantly, it fit with some of the things he had seen but he wasn't so sure. Especially about Rei not being aware of Chad s attraction.

"We only managed to get together because of the lovers card," she continued, "I wonder if..."

"Sakura are you nuts!" shouted Kero from his place on the floor while Lee just recoiled in horror. Both of them recognized that look on Sakura s face and realized where her thoughts were going. "Using that card is dangerous! It s okay to use part of its powers as birth control but to do something like that it would have to take physical form. Remember all the trouble it caused before you caught it in the first place."

"It s sealed now Kero," she said peevishly, "I'd keep a close eye on it. I think we owe it to our host to guide his granddaughter to true love."

"We don't even know that s the case Sakura." Kero shot back quickly while Lee nodded in mute support, "and I don't think he'd take to kindly to all the trouble the card might cause just as background to bringing those two together. Not to mention the fact that we don't know that it will even work on those two. Think about it, she s a priestess and has immense power of her own in some way. I'd bet on it affecting Chad, but if she totally resists it for too long we might just have an attempted rape on our hands. I'm sure the priest would be really grateful that we caused his assistant to try and rape his granddaughter!"

Kero was back to shouting for the end, just to make sure Sakura got the picture.

"Alright," Sakura sighed, clearly disappointed, "but I still think it would be a good idea."

888

It was two days later and Sakura still wouldn't let the subject drop. Lee was helping her repair some of the roof tiles while Kero just sunned himself out of sight of anyone on the ground. Up on the roof they were guaranteed privacy so Sakura was trying, once again, to try and bring Lee and Kero to try her idea.

"I mean think about it," she said stubbornly, "we can even use each others cards using the telepathic link. Why shouldn't we be able to control one card if we both concentrate."

"Sakura," Lee mumbled around a mouthful of nails, "the answer is still no. Ignoring all the old arguments, we have to leave in less than two weeks. If the card gets loose and we cannot capture it in time either we loose our window of opportunity or we let the card run wild in this dimension. Also, don't forget that you and I almost failed to hook up after the cards influence had ceased," Lee didn't want to think too much about that, "the same problem would probably apply to those two."

Sakura started to answer back but abruptly broke off, as a rolling wave of energy seemed to wash over her. She looked around in amazement for the possible source of energy like that and was amazed at what her senses seemed to be telling her.

Lita and Mina had just hooked up with Serena, Ami and Rei just outside the temple gates for their first meeting at the temple since Lee and Sakura had arrived and the intermingling energies just shocked the card captors when they identified the source.

Kero came over to join a stunned Lee and Sakura in staring at the scouts. He spoke in a very subdued tone, "The last time I felt energy like that was during a major planetary alignment back in Clow s time."

He just stared at the scouts, feeling completely baffled by the energies put out by these seemingly normal girls. "What the hell is going on?" he muttered to himself.

Sakura just shook herself softly. "I think it s time we found out just what Rei Hino is exactly." She spoke to the others in quiet undertones.

888

None of them wanted to try directly confronting Rei and asking her that question. Everyone felt that direct confrontation with an unknown that powerful was probably too risky. So Sakura had started to walk around with Kero in plain sight but letting everyone think of him as a stuffed toy. She also started to absentmindedly leave him in places where he could hopefully hear something useful. However it wasn't until a week passed that they hit paydirt...

888

Kero was propped in the corner of one of the temple s many rooms but this time he was hopeful that they would learn something. Four of the five girls were meeting in this room and the only one he couldn't see was the tall brunette. The fact that the blond with the funny hairstyle had brought her cat worried him though. While it was still in her arms at the other end of the room if she let it down and it wandered over to take a look at him Kero figured he was in serious trouble. However he just willed himself perfectly still and listened, this was the chance he had been waiting for all week.

"Where s Lita?" asked Ami.

"She got detention yet again," answered Mina, "She said we should start without her and fill her in later if she couldn't make it."

"I hope we can get this over with quickly, Darien s going to come and take pick me up for an afternoon matinee in about half an hour." Serena said nervously.

Kero however, let out a shocked exclamation as Luna began to speak, "Listen Serena, there are more important things than... did you hear something?"

"I thought I heard a sort of squeak." Confirmed Ami as Luna looked around the room. In the corner, Kero began to sweat.

Rei brushed aside their concerns "It s probably just that Lee kid, he s around here somewhere sweeping up."

"Yes, well," Luna settled down and continued, "Ami made a breakthrough last night concerning those disturbances."

Ami took out her minicomputer and explained to the scouts. "Yes. Last night I realized the disturbances weren't following the typical negaverse pattern of absorb energy but were in fact being sort stretched by energy." Seeing only blank faces on the rest of the scouts she explained "It s like a rubber band, these disturbances are slowly being pulled in one direction by positive energy. After a certain point they will slip and snap back in the opposite direction to take a form with almost an equal amount of negative energy to that which pulled them. After almost two weeks that s a lot of power and I think time is running out." She finished gravely.

888

At that moment Lita was just running into the temple grounds, and she was in so much of a hurry she ran into Darien who was just leisurely walking in, early for his date with Serena.

"Sorry Darien," she apologized as they untangled themselves, "I'm late for a meeting, scout business."

"That s alright," he responded while dusting himself off, "I'm here a bit early and had my head in the clouds myself."

"Yeah, well," Lita broke off apologizing as she noticed something unusual on the temple grounds, "Hey, is that piece of ground glowing?" she asked Darien.

Darien looked at where she was pointing and realized it was. The two of them started to walk over to investigate when suddenly the ground seemed to explode.

Standing there, amid the scattered dirt, was a being of pure fire. Vaguely man shaped it stood eight foot tall. Ten meters away Lita and Darien still felt scorched by the heat it was producing. However in just a few seconds the situation got worse.

Three more beings teleported in to join the first one. "Hey fire, what took you so long?" an eight-foot high miniature tornado asked in sarcastic tones. On the right side of the being was a seven foot tall humanoid figure made entirely of water and on the left was a ten foot figure made of rock it seemed.

Lita reacted first. "No time for subtlety," she cried, and started her transformation into sailor Jupiter. Darien nodded and began his own transformation into Tuxedo Mask.

"Oooh," gurgled water as the two completed their changes, "it looks like somebody wants to play! Let s make sure we aren't disturbed boys." With that, water, air, and earth combined their talents to form a thirty-foot wide bubble around all the pertinent figures. As fire began a barrage of fire attacks on the inside the heroes began to worry. While only one enemy was attacking them he was doing it too fast for them to get in a counter attack, and maneuvering space inside the bubble was limited. Unless the rest of the scouts got there soon Darien and Lita realized that they didn't stand a chance.

Meanwhile, outside the bubble, Sakura was the first on the scene. However she just stood there gaping in a doorway at the giant opaque bubble on the temple grounds. Soon the rest of the scouts were running out a different doorway, having heard the commotion, and realizing that this must be the work of the negaverse began their transformations unaware that Sakura could see them.

She just watched, stupefied, as the scouts finished their transformations and started to use their attacks to try and break the bubble. On the inside earth, water, and air focused even more on keeping the scouts out as Darien and Lita began to falter.

'Sakura!' Lee telepathically sent to her.

'Lee! I'm here, come quick. I don't know what s going on' she sent back in confusion.

'Kero says that the girls are on the side of good. Whatever s happening, help them!' Lee responded as he and Kero started to run to join the party.

Meanwhile all the scouts attempts to break the bubble had failed, impatiently they waited for Mercury to do an analysis so they could figure out a way to break through. Sakura ran to stand beside them in the confusion and summoned the wand. Now it was the scouts turn to stare as a girl younger than they were did the impossible. Sakura grinned at Rei s look of confusion and turned to the matter at hand. The bubble reminded her of the shield card so she went for the appropriate choice, the sword card. Slashing the bubble with the sword card popped it and not a moment too soon. Sakura was bowled over by Tuxedo Mask and sailor Jupiter as they were thrown out of the circle by a particularly violent blast of fire.

Upon coming to a rest it was obvious that they were badly burnt and would not be able to help in this fight. However, a second longer and the fire blast would have fried them against they edge of the bubble.

As Sakura struggled her way out from under the fallen heroes the scouts shook off their surprise and ran in to attack. It was immediately obvious that this would not be an easy fight. In addition to the power of each of their foes the scouts were fighting an equal number of enemies and for a change those enemies actually cooperated. Fighting as a team the four elemental forms were able to keep the scouts from launching any effective attacks. As soon as someone would start an attack another elemental form would send a blast to the scout in question. Sailor Mars was able to get off a quick fireball, but it just heated the rock of the earth form.

Meanwhile, Lee and Kero had finally reached the scene and Lee was seeing to the wounds of Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Jupiter. Upon seeing him, Tuxedo Mask grabbed him arm and spoke slowly, each word seeming to hurt, "Help the scouts, they need more time to set up their attacks."

Lee just stared a moment, and wondered how they got the name scouts for the group fighting out there, and then nodded his understanding. Getting a serious look on his face he summoned his sword, and then the time card. Across from him, Sakura was watching the battle, regarded as insignificant by the elemental beings, and decided it was time she helped. Not having seen anything that could handle the being of water she took out the thunder card.

Suddenly the action of the battle paused for a minute as all the participants heard Lee and Sakura shouting and then saw two new forms make their way towards the confrontation. One looked like a cross between a wolf, a bear, and a lightening bolt while the other just looked like an old man in white robes with knowing eyes and an hourglass. The fire being sent several blasts towards both of them but the thunder card just dodged them and ran at an amazing speed towards the being of water. About a meter away from it the card turned into pure electricity and struck. The being of water screamed and crouched over with pain while the thunder card reformed behind it and quickly turned to strike again. The time card moved more slowly but any attack that was sent its way would suddenly halt in front of the card, which would then just leisurely move to one side before continuing forward.

The scouts were far from inactive, seeing an opportunity Sailor Mercury blasted the being of air, freezing it in place for a few seconds. While the ice covering it started to break apart almost immediately that was enough time for Sailor Moon, speeded up by the time card, to nail it with a blast from her scepter.

Next, Sailor Venus was speeded up and able to hit the being of earth with a crescent beam, cracking the rock covering its chest. Those cracks allowed Sailor Mars s next strike to set the inner dirt and earth core of the being on fire. The creature stumbled around for a few seconds, its insides in flames, before falling and crumbling to dust.

Meanwhile the water card, writhing in pain from repeated thunder strikes, finally collapsed and just evaporated to nothingness.

Finally the being of fire was all that remained. Sailor Mercury, this time speeded up, once again attacked and succeeded in freezing it for about a second. However, it shattered the ice covering and sent a blast of fire towards her that sent her jumping out of the way. Sakura had been busy herself though, realizing thunder would be of less use against a being of fire she had commanded it too return and sent out the water card. Weakened by Mercury the being of fire failed to notice the water card s rapid approach until it was too late. The card enveloped it and doused its flame forever.

Now the battle was over the two groups of heroes just stared at each other and wondered what to do next (except for Serena who, of course, ran towards Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Jupiter to try and heal them).

888

It was sunset the next day and Lee and Sakura were packing their few things and preparing to go home. There wasn't much to take and they were bundling the few items they had brought inside the temple robes that the priest had insisted that they keep. Lee had already changed into his traditional fighting robes, but Sakura wanted to finish packing before she put her fighting costume back on.

Sakura felt a need to fill the silence. "Well that was an interesting story. Somehow tales of Moon princesses and Negaverses never occurred to me as an explanation for Rei s powers." She spoke in a slightly sarcastic tone

Lee put the last folds in his bundle and nodded, "True. But let s be honest, our explanation about the Clow cards and our quest to recapture them is only slightly less farfetched."

"I guess so," Sakura responded slowly as she worked to put on her costume, "but at least it s confined to our planet, or it was anyway."

At that moment Rei knocked on the door frame and walked in. "It s almost time," she told them in a friendly manner, "grandfather and I will be meditating on either side of the fire to help stabilize the portal." She looked at Sakura s costume and tilted her head.

"I know, I know," Sakura told her in a tired voice, "Lee if your family has any spare battle costumes lying around I'm ready to take them."

Lee looked thoughtful for a moment, "You know, I think my granduncle once mentioned there was a costume for a quest companion and he had a fair amount of second sight so he probably saw this coming. It s probably somewhere in the family attic, I'll ask when we get home."

Rei shook her head and just looked around the room. "Hey," she asked in a surprised tone, "where s that companion of yours, Kero I believed you called him?"

Sakura just shrugged, "I think he said something about saying goodbye to a new friend."

888

Kero was outside watching the sunset with Luna. As guardians and guides to exceptionally powered youngsters they had figured out that they had a lot in common and were commiserating as the sun went down.

"They never listen," sighed Luna.

"Tell me about it," agreed Kero.

"They always think they can do it all, know it all."

"And when they do come for help, half the time it s too late to do anything besides say I told you so."

"True," nodded Luna, "you have to watch them battle, knowing you can't help them out."

"Not if you want to see tomorrow," Kero concurred.

"But you try and try..." Luna trailed off.

"With no thanks, no respect." Kero completed their thoughts.

"And their hormones," Luna started in disgust.

"Don't get me started on that subject," Kero responded, "I could tell you tales that, well..."

"Yeah..." sighed Luna and they just watched the sunset for a few more minutes in companionable silence.

"Well it s been nice talking to you Luna," Kero said finally, "if I were staying, and had a different body..."

"Flatterer," Luna giggled, "now run along, I'm sure your charges are getting concerned."

888

Rei was just walking with Lee and Sakura back to the room containing the sacred flame when Lee put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her. "A moment of your time please." Lee said just before they entered the room. Rei looked at him questioningly and he began to speak calmly. "As one control and discipline freak to another I think you should hear this." Lee paused and then continued, "It s best to let go a little, give in to your feelings, take a chance and enjoy yourself a bit." He grinned slightly and took a hold of Sakura s hand, "You never know what might happen."

Sakura grinned too and leaned in to kiss him lightly before they turned and walked into the room together. A stunned Rei just stared at them and looked on with a gaping jaw before pulling herself together and walking into the room herself, her thoughts whirring in confusion. Sakura and Lee were a couple?

She shook her head to clear it and took her place across from her grandfather as Kero flew into the room to take a place next to Sakura and Lee. Rei started a low chant and her grandfather took up a counterpoint to it while the card captors just watched.

Sakura spoke softly. "Uh Lee," she began, "once we get back, how do we stop the gateway card from pulling us in again?"

Lee just looked at her. "We've had two weeks to think about this and you bring up tactics now?" he asked incredulously. "Besides it s simple," he continued, "you use the lock card." Sakura slapped her forehead with her palm at her own stupidity, she hadn't thought much about the lock card since they had captured it. In fact, she realized, she could have saved herself a lot of trouble if she had just used it when she and Lee had needed privacy. Although, she thought in amusement, it probably said something about a relationship when you needed magic to make it work.

The chanting reached a crescendo and the sacred flame moved in odd patterns. Feeling the change deep within themselves Lee, Sakura, and Kero threw themselves forward and disappeared.

Sakura felt an odd tugging in the void and felt herself pulled somewhere. Then she felt like she was momentarily being turned inside out as Lee struck the time card with his sword and shouted something that was lost in the void. Suddenly she was flying through the air, back in her own reality as the gateway card was forced to let them back. Twisting gymnastically she landed lightly on her feet and quickly took out the lock card. The gateway card had momentarily been forced to swing the way to let them in but it was rapidly trying to reverse itself and take them somewhere else.

Sakura didn't give it that chance. "Lock card," she cried, "seal the gateway card. Lock card, release and dispel!" and struck it with her wand. Immediately bands of energy flew from the card to form a spider web pattern across the mouth of the gateway. A lock appeared in the center of the pattern and Sakura momentarily held her breath. When nothing else happened it was child s play to just walk up to the gateway card and seal it. When that happened, the lock card returned to her hand while the gateway card flew over to Lee.

Lee and Sakura just shrugged and started to walk home. As they started Sakura turned to Lee and spoke. "That was some good advice you gave Rei, you think she'll take it?"

Lee just shrugged. "I don't know, I hope so. I only knew I had to do something or you probably would never have forgiven me for not letting you use the card."

Sakura looked up at the stars and spoke in a musing tone. "I wonder what s going to happen to them?"

888

Fifteen days later from Sakura s point of view, the day after she left from Rei s, Rei was in her room masturbating. She was feeling very frustrated, Lee s words having struck a chord. The last few weeks she had been feeling very much on edge and she had always liked Chad but never been able to admit it. She threw up her hands in frustration, she was too annoyed and was getting nowhere. All she was doing was getting hornier. She began to sulk and then got an idea. Maybe Lee was right. Before she could have second thoughts she quickly threw on her robe and began to quickly make her way towards Chad s room.

Outside his door she paused and smiled, he may be a nice guy but he could sure snore, she could hear him outside the door. She opened the door a crack and slipped in. Quietly she slipped off her robe and made her way over to his bed. She gently lifted the covers and smiled, since it was a warm night he was sleeping in the nude, perfect for her purposes. She paused, uncertain where to go from there, and then reached down and started to gently stroke his penis. Under her gentle touch it started to rise and harden to a respectable seven inches.

Chad snorted and woke up sleepily. "Huh, Rei. What are you doing?" he asked in a groggy voice, his brain only starting to kick in.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked, sounding slightly peevish. "What s the matter, I thought you wanted me?"

Chad worked to think, despite only just waking up and having to work around the pleasant sensations Rei was bringing about. "Yes... but... why now. Besides what would your grandfather say."

(Actually, Rei s grandfather was listening just outside the room. He wanted to say "Just go along with it you idiot." But figured all that would do would cause both of them to have heart attacks.)

"I don't care," she said firmly, stroking him even faster, "I'm doing what I want to do for a change."

"But... what...," Chad started, then changed his mind, finally getting a chance to do what he wanted. "Oh, hell Rei, let me." And with that kissed her firmly and pressed her down to the bed. Rei s grandfather quietly crept away satisfied that things were going as they should. Chad reached down to stroke Rei s thighs while still kissing her and was rewarded with a gasp as he worked his way up to her pussy.

Rei started to moan and thrash as he started to use his other hand to stroke and fondle her breasts. "Oh Chad, I've always wanted this." She gasped out as he released her lips.

"So have I Rei, so have I," he said softly as he shifted position and started to gradually ease himself into her. He moved slowly as he felt her hymen, until he felt it give way as he took Rei s virginity.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern for her evident in his voice.

"Never better," she answered, the small pain quickly subsiding. Realizing he didn't quite believe her, she now kissed him deeply and pressed her breasts against his chest. As she slipped her tongue into his mouth and he felt her hard nipples he got the idea and started to thrust into her in a slow measured way. He might not be a virgin, but he hadn't had many lovers and none had mattered as much to him as Rei. Paying attention to her responses he began to pump deeper and harder into her, determined to do whatever he had to in order to get her off. Luckily he didn't have to go too far, as a horny Rei, finally getting what she had wanted for so long, didn't last long before climaxing. Hearing Rei moan under him and feeling the strength her climax in her tight hole proved too much for Chad. Despite his best intentions he came a few seconds later with a deep grunt of satisfaction.

Sighing deeply in satisfaction a much calmer Sailor Mars reached up to kiss a concerned Chad and quickly dressed to go back to her own room. At his worried look, she smiled playfully and in a promising tone said, "See you tomorrow lover." Before slipping out.

Chad sighed and slipped down into his own damp bed, praying that this wasn't just some wonderful dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The author owns none of the regular Card Captors characters involved in this tale. Any rights to them belong to their creators. This story contains consensual sex involving underage characters so if you are under the legal age in your community, or will be offended by this, stop reading now.

Author's Explanation: Here's the scoop, there's good news and bad news. First the bad news: this story is a MAJOR break from the card captors universe plots. The first three weren't too bad but this...,If you're addicted to the series plot line, English or Japanese version, this is probably going to make you wonder just who the hell the author thinks he is. If you expect a story to fit exactly into the series plot for a lemon anyway your probably going to be disappointed but even I have to admit these ones are starting to go out there, even past the liberties most authors take with series history, characters and plot. Also realize that the author can be called many things but knowledgeable about the future of the series isn't one of them. I've got a feeling I am creating characters in the next few parts that might have equivalents coming in eventually anyway. (I imagine most of you accept all of this but I needed to give everyone fair warning). The good news, the author plans for several more parts with a decent connecting plot and adventure, new characters, and, of course, a fair amount of sex. I hope you forgive me for the liberties and that you can enjoy the story as it is.

888

Card captors: The Experiment.

888

"Hey dad," called the young boy from the upper level of the laboratory, "I think we're nearly ready." "That's great son!" his father enthused from the lower level where he was

fiddling with some circuitry. "We'll start after lunch, I don't want any distractions."

The boy nodded from the upper level. He and his father had been working for a long time on the project and everything was finally almost completed. Soon they would be able to activate the main dimensional gate and get the reactions started in the mini dimensional power generators. After that, Nobel prizes and cheap power for the world was assured. He took off the welding goggles that he had been wearing to put on his regular glasses and looked in the reflective surface of one of the computers. He was about average height for his age, 12, and had extremely dark hair that looked slightly unruly since he had been too distracted to get a haircut. Years of intellectual work had left his already genius level mind sharp but his body looking very thin. He was not terribly strong physically but mentally he was already at a level most professors at MIT would envy.

Josh sighed and looked down at his father, who except for brown hair looked just like an older version of him. His father was the only reason that he hadn't already graduated from a university. His mother had died when he was still very young leaving them alone. His father had then held on to his only living family tightly. It had just been the two of them together against the world, his father even educated Josh himself. He quickly realized his son had inherited his abnormally high level of intelligence and for the last three years had allowed Josh to work with him on his lifelong dream, the interdimensional reactor.

Josh smiled slightly as he thought of his fathers elegant physics. If it worked, a reactor could produce and infinite amount of power, although at a constant output limited by the reactor itself. They already had almost fifty reactors of varying sizes ready to go, all they needed was to breach the dimensional barrier and start the reactions, and today that would finally happen.

His father slapped some final components together and sealed everything up. "Done," he declared happily, "now we'll take an hour for lunch. I'd like to start immediately but you're a growing boy Josh and it wouldn't do for either of us to get distracted at a critical moment by hunger."

Josh laughed and ran down to join his father in getting a late lunch, knowing that in an hour the whole world would change.

888

An hour and ten minutes later, school was just letting out and Sakura and Madison were talking in front of the building. Madison had just learned about the whole trip to another dimension from Sakura's careless remark and was furious that she hadn't had the chance to catch any of it on tape. Sakura had known this would happen and had managed to keep her friend from finding out for two whole weeks, but she was catching hell now.

"How could you Sakura!" Madison wailed. "I've been dying for interesting events for a while now and you go and visit a whole new dimension without telling me. I thought you were my friend."

Sakura was frantically trying to shush Madison and calm her down. "I'm sorry, but it's not like it was planned. We thought we were facing the invisibility card and even told you so. You said you probably couldn't get anything from that and were swamped with homework, it's best that you stayed behind just to catch up."

"I could have easily caught up with two weeks of time in another dimension," Madison countered in an angry tone, "and I must have missed tons of interesting footage. I mean, another dimension " she trailed of lost in thought.

Sakura broke in quickly with a denial. "No you didn't miss anything at all. It was all perfectly normal. There was nothing out of the ordinary at all. It was all boring, we spent all our time cleaning up a temple."

Madison calmed down a little. "Well, if it was all boring " she allowed.

"It was, perfectly boring the whole time." Sakura lied through her teeth. She knew she'd never hear the end of it if Madison ever found out about the sailor scouts. "In fact it unnnght." Sakura cried out as she knelt down as a sudden pain spiked in her head.

"Sakura are you all right?" Madison asked, switching quickly from annoyed to concerned.

Sakura slowly got up and rubbed her forehead. "I don't know," she began slowly, "All of a sudden I was blinded by pain. Now something feels funny." She finished lamely.

"So you felt it too?" asked Lee, who was being supported by Meilin as he walked over. He was trying to walk it off but he looked shaken.

"Yes, Lee what was that?" Sakura asked in a worried tone.

"Something is very wrong with the universe," He stated flatly, "I don't know what, but we have to find out quickly."

"Well whip out the lazen board and find out." Meilin said impatiently. She was eager to fix anything that could hurt Lee.

"It's a bit too public here for that," he explained impatiently, "and I don't think we need too anyway. Sakura, do you have some sense of where it's coming from?"

"I do, it's not very distinct but I can feel it." Sakura concentrated and then nodded. There was definitely a tug pulling her somewhere.

"Great," Madison said cheerfully, pulling a video camera out of her bag, "I was beginning to worry that I had started taking this thing to school for nothing."

Lee and Sakura both sighed, and then started to walk briskly to the source of the disturbance, followed closely by Madison and Meilin.

Across the city, Kero slipped out of Sakura's house and began to fly, as stealthily as he could, towards the source of the disturbance. He knew Sakura and Lee would probably go towards it and he prayed that they would be in time.

888

At the center of the disturbance Josh's dad looked fascinated by the phenomenon, He stood in front of what looked like a movie screen bordered by a technological frame. It was glowing a cloudy purple with a pinpoint of blue light in the center of the screen.

"Interesting," he noted to Josh in a detached tone, "Note how the dimensions resist being breached and that even now there seems to be a thin film separating them."

Josh was standing farther back by all the reactors, monitoring them, and was a little more pragmatic. "Uh, dad," he began tentatively, "are you sure you should be standing that close to a breach between dimensions?"

"Nonsense son," he said airily, "how else am I supposed to monitor it. I'll be perfectly fine. How are the reactors coming."

Josh checked the readouts again, "we're near to getting a stable reaction in the watch battery sized reactors. Everything else is fluctuating a little but not doing anything."

His father looked thoughtful. "Not bad, not bad at all. I was wondering whether the watch battery sized reactors would even work. Let's try widening the portal a little."

He fiddled around with a control panel and the spot of blue light widened to penny sized.

"It's working dad!" called out Josh excitedly. "The first three size classes have achieved sustainable reactions and everything else is closer too."

"Excellent," he cried out. Then in a most unscientific burst of impatience to see his work completed muttered "let's see if we can speed things up a little." And opened the breach as wide as he could. Then all hell broke lose. 888

Just outside the buildings doors, it looked like a five story concrete square and was independently owned, Lee and Sakura collapsed to the ground with twin screams of agony as even worse pain assailed them this time. Once again the pain only lasted for a second but both Lee and Sakura felt a sense of dread when it ended, they could sense something had changed.

Shakily hurrying up to the door the four heroes were dismayed to discover it huge metal plate with a complex electronic locking system. Lee, thinking quickly, stepped into the door alcove and while shielded from sight summoned his sword and then the gateway card. While Lee invoked the card Sakura summoned her wand, sensing that the time to use it was near. Meanwhile, a dark shape reminiscent of an acme portable hole had appeared in middle of the door, courtesy of Lee.

The heroes rushed through to the inside and Lee took the card back while Sakura took the lead in rushing towards the source of the trouble. Through various twists and turns she followed the feeling, not comforted by the fact that amorphous shapes more felt then seen seemed to be flowing around them to escape.

Coming to the main lab area they were greeted by an amazing scene. A middle-aged man seemed to be frozen in place by the far wall, covered by crackling blue energies. The wall itself seemed to be a solid blue glow that somehow twisted perspective and gave the impression that it continued out into infinity, a tiny edge of purple around it lacked the same effect. A struggling boy their own age seemed to be fighting with more crackling blue energies nearby the man and was crying out something incoherent as he struggled to reach a panel. An amorphous blob seemed to flow out of the screen every few seconds. The rest of the lab was a mess of scattered parts as half the equipment had overloaded and some things had even exploded when the portal had been opened fully.

After experiences two weeks ago, Sakura recognized a doorway when she saw one and took out the lock card once again. Like last time a spider web of energies centered about a lock appeared over the opening and the crackling blue energies and amorphous beings stopped their flow from the gate. The man fell to the floor unconscious and Josh fell too, unable to believe what he was seeing.

An angry wail came from all corners of the room and one of the last blobs out flew into the acoustic wall just outside the lab proper. There was a crack of energy and a vaguely man shaped and sized form made out of drywall split itself off from the wall. There seemed to be a slight shudder in the universe as a blob clicked' itself into place within the body and turned to face the staring heroes.

As it stumbled towards the heroes Meilin was the first to react. Pushing ahead of everyone else she jumped into the air and seemed to contort her body in a way that should have broken her arms and legs before uncoiling herself in a directed explosion of violence. The blur of her leg intersected with the creature and sheared the body in half at its waist.

Meilin was momentarily taken aback when the upper body part of the creature slowly tried to pick itself up and come back at them again, but she just shrugged and splintered it with a series of stomps and low kicks. Then for good measure went on to do the same to the unmoving lower body just in case.

Everyone moved in close to get a look at the remains as Meilin dusted her hands and smiled cheerfully at Lee. Josh, who was still somewhat in shock, edged over to the control panel and turned off the portal, then went to check on his father. Noticing this out the corner of her eye Sakura muttered "return" and took back the lock card just in case the remains tried anything funny.

Lee was thinking the same thing, both of them were staring hard at the remains of the creature as if daring it to pull all the parts back together and come back to life. That is why it was only Josh who noticed a second creature had created a smaller body (roughly their size) out of one of the lab's metal benches and was stealthily moving up behind the foursome.

"L-L-Lookout!" he finally managed to stammer out in warning just before the creature struck. Given warning everyone managed to get out of the way of the first blow but only by the slimmest of margins. Madison, who was closest to it, started to slip away along the inside of the lab wall, while Meilin was again the first to react and launched a high kick against the being. Which bounced off with an impact that jarred Meilin to the bone. Lee, seeing the two girls in trouble, chanted and unleashed a fireball. This had about as much effect as the kick but distracted the thing long enough for Meilin to recover and jump away to safety.

Meanwhile Josh, who was still somewhat in shock but had started to get really angry, was swearing and making his way across the lab to the confrontation. He was carrying something in his arms that was steadily growing as he added parts to it. The only thing that didn't look like junk was the medium, soccer ball size interdimensional reactor at its heart.

Sakura, seeing how neither fire nor brute force had stopped the creature tried a bolt of power from the thunder card. It had no effect on the creature, but the backlash from it knocked a too close Madison to her knees. The creature lumbered over to where the shocked girl was trapped against a lab bench and prepared to strike. Lee paused in mid invocation of the ice card and frantically tried to summon and use the time card to freeze the moment but knew he would be seconds too late and both Sakura and Meilin were out of position to help having kept their distance. At the last second a previously unnoticed Josh leaned across the lab bench and with his adrenalin running high reached over and hauled Madison across to the other side. He pushed her head down and shoved a long rod with a crystal attached to it back across the bench to the side with his enemy on, a wire connecting the rod to the reactor. Ducking down himself to put several feet of metal between him and the business end of his device he flipped the reactor to full power.

The lab glowed red for several seconds and Lee, Sakura and Meilin all threw themselves to the floor as the crystal projected laser beams in all directions. The crystal was ill suited to its purpose and soon exploded but the creature, and the far wall of the lab and the lab bench, were all deeply pitted and grooved where beams had struck them. However, while the creature had staggered several steps back it still remained standing.

Now Lee released the ice card and ordered it to freeze the being in its' tracks. The giant form of the card filled the room and then swooped forward to accomplish its task and the form of the creature was soon covered by a foot of ice in all directions . Sakura, angry that Madison had nearly been hurt, realized it was her turn and that she could end this. Taking out the power card she used it on the wand and charged forward to the frozen enemy. Swinging with all her might, and the force of the power card, she smashed the ice and the enemy within to a million pieces.

Silence, except for the sound of everyone trying to catch their breath, reigned in the lab for several seconds. A grateful Madison looked up at Josh and murmured "thanks for the save." Josh turned red with embarrassment "Yeah, well," he stuttered, "it was nothing." His voice then rose with anger and fear as he addressed everyone. "But I would like some explanations!" he shouted.

"Funny," countered Meilin in a caustic tone, "that's what we were going to ask you."

The two stared at each other for several seconds but the tension was cut as a whistle echoed through the lab. "Yo, over here," a voice clearly recognizable as Kero's cut through the lab. Everyone looked around but still couldn't see him. Kero muttered under his breath and then yelled again, "Over here, in the air vent."

Taking a closer look it was Lee that first spotted Kero's yellow form obscured by the grid blocking the vent. Since he was closest he walked over and pried the covering off with his sword.

"Thanks kid," Kero said as he flew out into the lab, "I could feel the disturbance all the way from the house so I came here. I flew in through the air ducts but there were no openings inside the building."

"Kero, an explanation please." Sakura broke in impatiently. Josh meanwhile was almost blase about this new contradiction to what he thought was reality. After everything that had gone on in the last few minutes Kero's appearance was almost normal.

"Oh, right," Kero looked a bit sheepish at having gone off topic, "I only saw the end of things but those spirits are pretty distinctive."

"Spirits, what spirits?" Josh broke in with a slightly nervous voice. "My father and I were doing perfectly logical scientific work and there's no reason to bring magic into this, it doesn't exist." He frowned as his brain caught up with his mouth, recent events would seem to contradict him.

Kero just gave him a look and raised one of his eyebrows. It was a little late to try and exclude him from the conversation, even if it did mean giving away secrets. Kero also wanted to know if anyone else was planning to try this sort of experiment so including Josh seemed like the only solution. "Anyway," he continued as if Josh hadn't interrupted, "those spirits are the same type that a mage would summon if he wanted to create a golem or any other sort of advanced physically animated piece of work. They live in another plane of existence and need some sort of physical form to survive more then a few hours in our dimension. They like our plane of existence and being physical so a mage only takes out one at a time and places many controlling spells on one before allowing it to interface with a specific body. Once a spirit has become one with a current body it is tied to it and can be killed, but only if that body suffers massive damage. Also, I should warn you that when free they can shape a body to whatever form they want before they become one with it and some also have special powers. When these bumbling scientists," he waved one of his arms to indicate both Josh and his still unconscious father, "opened a gateway to their home they leapt at the chance to get into our dimension. They attacked you, and tried to keep the doorway open so more of them could come through."

Josh was very annoyed at the bumbling remark but he decided to avoid saying anything because he couldn't think of any response.

Kero looked thoughtful. "Now that they're here they're a major threat to anyone they encounter. Few of them have any morals and they'll do anything they think they can get away with. I hate to say it but capturing the cards is going to have to take a back seat to stopping all the spirits that made it through the gateway. Although," he added in a lighter tone, "if you encounter a card, capture it for heavens sake."

Lee nodded. "It's our duty as mages to defend this world from all hostile spirits. My whole family will help, if they're in a place to be useful."

Josh broke into the conversation again, his voice wavered but his resolve was firm. "I'd like to help you if I could. This is at least partially my fault, the project could have used any dimension but I'm the person who picked the one we used. It should be me that helps you correct this."

Kero shot Josh a withering glare. "Thanks but no thanks kid. You don't have any magic and you'd be useless in a fight with these things. You can best help by doing what you can to make sure that no one else ever tries to open a dimensional portal again."

With that Kero turned and flew out of the room. Sakura, Lee, Meilin and Madison followed him, although Madison backed out, filming everything as she went.

While Sakura and Madison weren't so sure about Kero's opinion they kept their peace and left Josh alone in the ruined laboratory with his father.

888

It was nighttime, three days later, and Josh was working like a man possessed. His father was recovering in the part of their laboratory/home far away from the workshop. He had regained consciousness in an hour after everyone had left.

Josh had told him that the dimension they had chosen had reacted badly with the reactors and wrecked the lab and reactors. While his father had been depressed, Josh had suggested that a different dimension might work, but that next time they might want something like a force field before they opened the gate. Taken by the idea his father had quickly come up with a practical design for one and that had given Josh an idea.

Angered by Kero's opinion, and everyone's agreement, he would be useless he set out to prove them wrong. He had claimed all the lab records were erased in the overload and had kept all the reactors since he knew his father would neither understand or believe the true story. If he found out the reactors had worked he would probably try again, with the same result and even more damage. However this meant that Josh was in possession of almost fifty incredibly powerful power generators. Using his intellect, all the resources available to him in the lab, and the reactors he had assembled a host of devices to help stop the escaped spirits. Now all of his original plans were completed he had a nagging thought, how was he supposed to prove them wrong if he didn't know who they were, or could show them his capabilities?

888

Also working late into the night were Lee and Sakura.

As usual they were at Sakura's house, however her father was away at a conference (to be followed by an expedition) and Tory had went out somewhere after dinner so it was just them and Kero. Unfortunately things were not going well.

Lee hung up the phone and turned to face Sakura and Kero. "I'm afraid it's not good," he sighed, "since there was no mage-craft involved in getting the spirits here and since they've all either created bodies made of materials from this dimension, or they've died from exposure, there's no way to track them."

Kero's expression was grave. "If you're family couldn't find a method in the records then we have a serious problem." He turned to face Sakura, "I'm fresh out of ideas Sakura. Why don't you try a divination with the cards and see if something turns up. It probably won't work as well as it does for the card situations but it should give us a clue."

Lee handed Sakura his cards and she shrugged and started to shuffle their combined decks. She tried not to feel the stress of the situation but if they couldn't find someway to track the spirits they'd be working under a serious handicap. They'd only be able to find one of them if it showed itself, doing who knows what damage in the process, and even then tracking it would be a problem. Suddenly the cards in her hand felt right, if a little confused, and she took out three.

Or, to her surprise, four. The change card, sword and thunder cards that seemed to stick together, and the complete lovers card. All of them just stared in confusion at the combination before them. Sakura sent a questioning look at Kero.

"Your guess is as good as mine," he admitted in a puzzled voice. "It feels like a real divination, but I'd be lying if I said I knew what it refers to. I'm especially confused about the lovers card as a fourth card."

"That might have been my mistake," Sakura admitted, blushing furiously, "neither dad or Tory is home, and Lee's here alone in the house with me and "

"Say no more," Kero interrupted quickly, "I think I'll take advantage of the situation and fly around the house a little. Maybe watch some television." With that he made a beeline for the door and Lee closed it behind him.

Looking back at the cards it was clear that the lovers card had split back into two pieces while everyone's backs had been turned. Lee was never sure what to think of the things that card did but it did remind him of something. He moved over by Sakura to kiss her and help her undress. He whispered in her ear as he nibbled her earlobe. "Why don't we try something a little different tonight."

"What did you have in mind?" she asked coyly as she slipped her shirt off.

"We never did finish with each other in the sixty nine position." He said as he caressed her ass and slipped her panties down.

Sakura slipped Lee's pants down and then finished undressing. She murmured

"fine by me." In his ear and moved to stand by the bed. Lee moved to lie down on it and she slid over him until she was positioned over his mouth.

Needing no more invitation then that he started to circle her vagina with kisses and move his way inward.

Sakura sighed happily and bent down to do her part. Stroking his cock with her hand she let out a small exclamation as Lee started on her inner lips and then she engulfed his member with her mouth. Sucking it gently she began to move her head up and down.

At the other end Lee was slowly making his way to the clitoris, never touching it directly, but brushing it as he pleasured Sakura's sensitive parts. Since Sakura was already horny before they had began, it didn't take long for her to start fidgeting and moaning. With his cock in her mouth this pleased Lee to no end. When he judged the moment was right he moved in and sucked gently at Sakura's clit. Sakura moaned violently and gently squeezed the base of his cock with her hand bringing him over the edge as well.

Sakura swallowed Lee's cum, and let up for a moment panting with pleasure.

However Lee refused to stop and continued to suck and stimulate Sakura at his end. Sakura smiled wickedly at the sensations and returned to work, licking Lee's pole until it was hard again and bobbing her head faster and faster in an effort to get him off a second time. Their friends would, in addition to being shocked, have quickly recognized a spark of the old Lee/ Sakura rivalry at the base of their actions. Each was determined to outdo the other, whatever it took.

Here Lee had the advantage, keeping up his furious work he soon led a surprised and weakened Sakura to a second orgasm. He smiled to himself but refused to give up there as a squirming Sakura once again moaned her approval to his cock.

Sakura then decided to change tactics a little, and continued to stroke Lee's pole with her hand as she transferred her oral attentions to his testes. A surprised and stimulated Lee lost more ground in his battle not to cum and in return soon went back to sucking Sakura's clit, this time humming under his breath while doing so. This drove Sakura wild, and she returned her attentions to Lee's cock and returned his favor by humming and groaning with his organ in her mouth. Despite his best efforts he had no choice but to quickly climax under Sakura's oral onslaught. As he did his own exclamation of pleasure finished Sakura off and her own moans and gasps helped milk him dry.

As the two young lovers just lay there, panting and covered in sweat from their efforts Sakura sent telepathically 'Stop, I surrender, you win'.

Telepathy was easier than speaking after that exhausting session so Lee grinned and sent back 'I think we both did'. Sakura rolled of him and they just held hands for the next little while as they basked in the afterglow and recovered their strength. Luckily, it was Friday night so they had time to rest before Tory was likely to come home.

888

Meanwhile, across town, Madison was feeling frustrated. She had nothing to do and nowhere to go, and because of that she was starting to feel horny. Her personal experiences with the lovers card had increased her libido by quite an amount. If she could distract herself with anything she was perfectly normal, however if her mind was idle well, let's just say she had to masturbate several times a day to avoid doing anything stupid. Using the net she had even anonymously managed to purchase several dildo's and vibrators since her own efforts just weren't sufficient anymore. In fact, if she were honest with herself, she would admit that even her purchases' efforts left her feeling slightly unfulfilled.

The only reason that she hadn't given in and had sex yet was that she didn't feel there was anyone in her age bracket that was mature enough to handle the idea, and no one really appealed to her anyway. She admitted that Lee might have worked, but even if Meilin didn't have the obsession regarding him, she suspected that Sakura was secretly involved with him already. There wasn't much evidence, just odd things here and there, but she knew her friend and when she thought about how the lovers card had effected her it seemed only likely it had gotten to them in some way as well. She felt that anyone out of her age bracket was out of the question as well. She was only starting to get breasts and other signs, so she figured that most likely anyone willing to do it with her would be kinky at best, dangerous at worst. Still, in preparation for the inevitable she had started taking the pill just in case she gave in to someone unexpectedly.

That's why she welcomed the distraction as the phone rang. She picked it up, "Hello?" she queried.

"Hello," spoke the unfamiliar voice on the other end, "is this Madison?"

"Uh yes," she responded, puzzled, "who is this?"

"It's Josh, the boy from the lab."

Madison was confused for a few seconds but then she remembered. "Oh. How did you get my phone number? And what do you want?"

"You left fingerprints at the lab," he answered in an uncertain voice, "yours were the only ones that came through clearly and you have a profile with a child find organization, done by your parents just in case you were ever kidnapped. Once I had your identity it wasn't hard to look up your phone number."

"Uh huh," she answered, "and what do you want?" she asked again.

"That's a bit harder to explain," he sounded embarrassed and uncertain still, "this whole problem with released spirits is partially my fault, I need to help solve it. But I'm not stupid enough to think I can do it by myself. You guys seem organized," Madison smiled wryly at that remark, "and determined to do something about it, I figured I could join up with you."

Madison felt sympathetic but also knew from experience that helping the people with special abilities when you had none was a dangerous game. Not to mention that the cards seemed to be less of a threat to bystanders then this new opponent, they tended to focus more on Lee and Sakura. This guy had looked even less impressive physically than she had and they didn't need another member of limited usefulness, if they needed something done by someone normal she would usually do the job. She said as much to Josh over the phone, but put it more gently.

"Why," he asked her back, anger creeping into his voice, "does everyone think I'm useless? I haven't been idle these last few days, I've been cooking up equipment. I can find and fight these things just as well as any magician, now."

Madison's attention perked up and she thought furiously as Josh mentioned the word find, she knew about the problems Lee and Sakura were having in that respect. If he had a way to find the creatures they'd have to take him along. And if he had technological equipment he might even be able to fight, he'd need a costume for that. And, her thoughts whirred, dare I hope it, he might even be able to use a first person camera.

"Okay," she spoke brightly into the telephone, "give me your measurements."

"My what!" Josh asked in surprise, suddenly thrown off balance by the topic change. "Why?"

"Everyone will be able to take you much more seriously if you have a fighting costume," She told him, "and since you've convinced me, I'll make you one. And please describe what your equipment looks like, and where it goes."

A very confused Josh answered her questions, wondering what he had gotten himself into. He'd had to order new radiation suits for the lab recently so he knew his own measurements.

Picturing everything in her mind Madison told him "great, I'll come by your house around one or two p.m. tomorrow for a final fitting see you then, where is it?" once a bewildered Josh told her she hung up and went to get to work on a costume.

888

At one o'clock the next day Madison stood outside the same lab/ home she had been to four days earlier. Working furiously she had come up with something she was sure would work.

Early in the morning she had called Sakura to get her, and Kero's, permission to bring Josh in. To her surprise, Lee had been there as well (everyone had been tired, so he had spent the night over). They had all been skeptical, but if Josh did have a way to track the beings they saw the necessity. In addition, they were more willing when they figured out it made sense of a divination they had done. (Change to bring in a new person, sword and electricity crossed to represent devices using power, there had still been some background muttering about the lovers card but Madison hadn't been able to make it out over the phone.) Confident she was doing the right thing she looked for some sort of doorbell.

She needn't have bothered, after about a minute of searching the door slid open to reveal Josh. At her startled look he explained, "we have cameras in the doorway."

"Oh," she answered. "How's your father doing?" she asked as she entered the building.

Josh sighed and looked sad. "He's recovering," he answered in a slightly depressed tone, "but he still needs to sleep most of the day. He's only awake for a few hours each day. He isn't eating much either, but nothing seems to be wrong physically. I don't know if he is ever going to get back to normal."

Madison let the subject drop and Josh led her through the building and up a floor to one of the smaller labs, the one his father had given to him to use on personal projects. He punched in an access code and led Madison into the room and she looked at all the things he had assembled. Her eyes immediately flew to what looked like a pair of dark goggles with and assemblage of wires and devices serving as the band that wrapped around the head. "What's that?" she asked, she was willing to bet it was something a first person camera could be included in.

"Oh these?" Josh asked startled as she pointed towards the goggles. "I figured wearing my glasses in battle would be stupid so I made tough goggles that worked at my prescription. Then I figured I could hook up neural sensors connected too a radio transmitter so I could control the rest of my equipment by thought. Then I made them tinted, able to use night vision, focus and zoom, and added small screen that connects to a camera at the back of the band so nothing could sneak up on me from behind." He looked a bit sheepish, "I guess I got carried away."

Madison surprised him by asking "Could you include a camera that recorded whatever you saw."

"Uh, yes," he answered, "but why?"

"Well I like to record these sort of events when they happen, and I think it would be really great if I could get a first person perspective from someone fighting. Since I did you a favor by creating a costume for you perhaps you could do this as a favor to me." She stacked the deck by fluttering her eyelids at Josh while saying that last part.

He swallowed hard and gave in "uh, sure." He answered and then showed her the rest of the stuff he had created. The detector was shaped like a watch, and actually projected a hologram of a watch face with the accurate time across it's readout, but it could track an escaped spirit within 100m and detect them and determine their direction at 10 times that distance. He had a utility belt (Madison rolled her eyes at this) with various useful tools. He had an wristband that reached up almost to his elbow that contained a laser, freeze ray, flame-thrower, mini-missiles, and a force shield generator that could project a shield the size of a small wall just larger than he was in front of him. Finally, he had a pair of metallic boots that just came up too his knees and included knee pads which he explained were jumping boots that used compressed air to propel him in the air and the used motors so he could run faster and easier than he normally could. (He didn't mention that his tests with them had been less than successful).

When he had finished explaining everything to Madison in excruciating technical detail, which she put up with for politeness sake and her own reasons, she gave him the costume she had created and told him to put it on so that she could see how it worked, and how it fit. He took all of his creations and the costume and opened a nearly invisible door in the lab to go and change. Madison killed the next few minutes looking around the various half-completed projects in the lab.

She didn't want to admit it but she was starting to feel very horny again. In all the excitement and rush to do a new project she hadn't masturbated since the night before. Since she was bored it was starting to catch up to her. Although, she started to think, I'm here, effectively alone and

Josh interrupted her thoughts by coming back into the lab fully dressed. It would have been nice to say he looked like a high tech super hero. It would, unfortunately, be a lie. All of his equipment was a shiny silver and made a nice contrast against the black body-suit Madison had provided for him. The stylized yellow lightning bolts along the outside of the arms from shoulder to elbow, and from thigh to knee, looked fitting and overall it had more potential to look good than most of Madison's efforts. There were two main problems though, first was that the suit was supposed to be like spandex, tight against the skin. It was loose along Josh's shoulders and arms and while it was tight against his legs it really wasn't flattering to someone who was built like a rail, all thin and angular. The second was Josh himself, he was looking very uncertain and timid behind his goggles and it showed. This was a suit that you couldn't be self conscious while wearing, unless you knew it would look good. If he had possessed some obvious muscle and swaggered into the room knowing he was God's gift to the world he would have managed to look fairly impressive in his getup. As it was, he gave the impression of being the super hero's younger brother who had stolen the costume on a dare and was worried about getting caught.

He saw Madison's calculating look and sighed, "I know, it's not the costume, it's me." He let out in a depressed tone.

"Well," she began, not wanting to discourage him, "it does need tightening around the arms and shoulders." She was glad she had decided to give up on the cape due to time constraints.

"No, no," he said quickly, "it's fine, I should really put some light armor there anyway. I couldn't fit it in if it was any tighter." He gave her a small smile, "Besides, I could always copy the Batman movies and sculpt in some muscle."

He turned around awkwardly and started to stumble back through the door when Madison thought to ask "You keep a changing room in the laboratory."

He stopped and swayed a moment before answering over his shoulder, "Actually it's my room. It was one of the reasons dad gave me this room to use as my personal lab. Personally I think it was to keep me from doing anything too dangerous so I wouldn't blow up my own stuff." He then walked through the door and shut it behind him.

Within a minute of his disappearance Madison's thoughts had turned dirty again. Since she was feeling very horny her thoughts quickly turned to Josh as an option. The more she thought about it the more it made sense to her hormone fogged brain. He was available, mature, intelligent, he was doing her a favor and despite what she had said they were far from even, he had saved her life and his shyness and uncertainty had been kind of cute and endearing. She had also seen his outline through the suit, and if wasn't anything special at least he wasn't lacking. They were almost guaranteed privacy and his bedroom was conveniently at hand. Right then though, available was probably the most important consideration.

Mentally she sighed and shrugged, likely she was going to have to give in sometime and Josh was the best candidate she had seen by far anyway, so she crept over to his door and checked to see if it was locked. Feeling that it wasn't she quickly stripped off all her clothing and quietly slipped into his room.

The room was about average size but not terribly interesting. Its white walls were mostly unadorned, except for a few posters of famous scientists or fractals. His bed was simple and used light blue sheets and a comforter that was uninspiring. There was a small desk with a computer tucked into the corner. A small bookcase sat next to it, after seeing the utility belt Madison was unsurprised by the small stack of comics next to the bookcase. All in all it was a pretty boring room and Madison suffered a moment of doubt, if he somehow didn't know what sex was she was going to have to do some pretty quick talking to get out of this.

Josh had failed to see her come in since he was sitting on his bed with his back to the door. He had taken off most of his costume but was having trouble prying off the tight leg part. He was basically clad only in his boxers as he finally managed to peel the last of it off, muttering angrily to himself. He turned around to fold it and stack it neatly on the bed but dropped it and stared when his eyes encountered Madison in the nude. He squinted to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him without his glasses. "W...w...what are you doing," he stuttered out, painfully aware he was getting an erection.

Madison smiled invitingly and responded "Take a guess." Before he could respond she slid over to sit down beside him on the bed. She quickly kissed his open mouth and then pulled his unresisting body fully onto the bed and made him lie down. Madison then quickly pulled his boxers off. As she started to stroke his five inches with her hand her voice took on a mischievous lilt. "Catching on?" she asked.

He was. While his father had never explained the birds and the bees to him he was a young man with Internet access. While he hadn't broken the law just going to the clinical sites had given him a firm grounding in theory. But, he realized as Madison's hand work alone quickly brought him near climax, there was a considerable difference between theory and reality.

Madison, seeing understanding and enjoyment in Josh's eyes, bent her head down and kissed the head of Josh's penis. The feel of her soft lips there quickly overcame him and he started to cum. Taking the first spurts of it on her face Madison quickly tightened her grip at the meeting of head and shaft. She could feel it shudder in her grip but only a little more cum seeped out.

"Sorry," Josh apologized, feeling guilty over his quick climax and disappointing effort.

However Madison had been expecting this and smiled at him as she wiped her face with the back of her hand. She then bent down and started to lick and kiss the softening organ. Josh just stared in amazement and enjoyed the experience without further comment as Madison's lips and tongue worked their magic. Under her ministrations it wasn't a minute before it was back up to it's full size.

Once Josh was fully erect Madison swung herself over his body and with her back to him she quickly lowered herself onto his cock. Any of Josh's thoughts of protest vanished as his cock was enveloped by her tight and moist pussy. Moaning as she finally received what she had needed for so long Madison leaned forward and started to move up and down. Being real made more of a difference then she had imagined and her thrusts onto Josh's cock started to pick up speed. Leaning forward so that it hit both her clitoris and her G spot Madison quickly began to move towards her own orgasm.

Josh meanwhile just bit his lip and gripped his bedposts tightly as Madison gave him a wild ride, he was determined to last as long as he could but the feeling of being inside Madison was still putting him to the test. Moaning and groaning loudly she was slamming herself down on him as fast as she could. Part of her was in agony as still her orgasm built to incredible proportions and she bucked up and down wildly in her efforts to cum. Finally the dam inside broke and Madison arched her back screamed as an explosion of pleasure ripped through her. The scream broke Josh's concentration on the laws of physics and her pussy squeezed him almost painfully hard. He shuddered at the intensity of the experience and had no choice but to shoot his load into her. Madison gasped and her pussy spasms periodically for the next minute before she finally relaxed and came back to herself. She smiled over her shoulder at the still dazed Josh who was wondering what the hell had just happened. Slipping off him she bent over and kissed him more gently before getting off the bed.

She moved towards the door to get out and paused in the doorway. To Josh she said gently "Thanks Josh, that was exactly what I needed. See you around, I hope this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." With that she shut the door.

Josh's last thoughts before he surrendered to sleep were what have I just got myself into?'


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This story features consensual sex acts between underage characters. Do not read if you are under the legal age, or it is illegal, for your area. All characters contained herein are the property of their respective owners, for the most part they are being used without permission but this is basically parody.

Author's Note: You know the drill by now so I'll keep it short. This is a considerable divergence from the original card captors universe, for what ways see the previous stories. If you can't handle this/don't like it, don't read the story.

888

Card captors: New Allies.

888

"Class, I'd like you to meet a new student, this is Wulf." Spoke the teacher at the front of the room. With that a new student walked through the door.

The class found it hard to believe the boy indicated was their own age. He was a full head taller than any other student and even through his uniform he was showing muscles and shoulders that a high school student would be jealous of. His skin was very pale and his eyes an icy blue that somehow seemed to sparkle with humor. His final distinctive characteristic was his blond hair, it was very light in color but despite being a boy he wore it just past shoulder length in a tight braid.

Sitting at the back of the classroom Sakura groaned and held her head in her hands. Behind her Lee sat up even straighter in his desk. Both of them sensed magic within this newcomer.

Sakura sent Lee a telepathic message in frustration. 'Why can't we get a normal person. For once I'd like a new student to be normal.' Her thoughts showing considerable annoyance and exasperation.

Lee gave her the mental equivalent of a shrug in return, there was nothing he could say.

888

Meanwhile a long distance away, Sakura's father was on a major archeology dig. It was actually a site that he had gone to the year before but they had been forced to stop and wait half a year for fall and winter to pass. It looked like an abandoned temple but everyone knew there were inconsistent underground passages from seismic readings, no temple had ever possessed such an extensive network, and they were eager to get down there.

Something else was eager too. Something waited in those passages for the archeologists to find it with a single thought. And that thought was Soon.

888

The next night found Lee, Sakura, Meilin and Kero all waiting on top of a neighboring building to a park for Madison and newcomer Josh to arrive. They were all leaning against opposite sides of a chimney with impatience since their friends were late. Even at night they were worried about being seen, since all of them were in their costumes, and the waiting was getting on everyone's nerves.

Kero started questioning them all about Wulf to help pass the time. "Sakura mentioned that there was a new kid at the school today and he seemed to have magic. I doubt he's interested in the cards but perhaps now is a good time to tell me about him."

"We've only had him in the class for one day Kero," Sakura said distractedly,

"there really isn't that much to say. He's from Switzerland, looks like he's been taking steroids, and feels like he has some magic. It's not like he sat down with any of us and gave us his life story."

Lee broke in unexpectedly, "Actually we had gym today so I got a look at his body."

"Lee!" Sakura shouted jestingly. At her side Meilin stood up a bit straighter in surprise.

Lee continued in an annoyed tone. "Not like that Sakura. He just seemed comfortable being nearly nude and didn't hurry through. That muscle is real but more importantly he had a tattoo at the base of his spine. It looked like an angular U but one end was shorter then the other so the connecting line was diagonal."

"The rune of strength." Broke in Kero.

"Yes, that's probably why he looks so strong and feels of magic. Frankly I doubt he could use the cards even if he knew about them."

Everyone lapsed into silence once more for a few minutes.

Meilin broke the silence in an annoyed tone. "I don't see why we have to wait for the two of them anyway. We have enough power to take care of anything, why not just go in?"

Lee answered in a dry and sarcastic voice, "In a park, at night, with unknown enemies, no way to track them and limited visibility. I'm sure we'd do just fine. I may not approve of Josh but even I realize we need the tracking ability he provides." Not wanting to lapse back into silence he turned to Sakura and in a different tone asked, "How did Madison take the idea that you didn't need her costume's anymore."

Sakura blushed and Kero answered in a grumpy voice, "She didn't because Sakura waffled and compromised."

Sakura was dressed in what looked like a full body suit of scale mail with openings for the head, hands and feet. Detracting from its martial look was the fact that what looked like a short dress with slit sides past the waist covered the body part. Dainty looking shoes covered her feet but felt incredibly light and allowed her great traction. The scales were enchanted, the whole costume was in fact, so while lightweight, they could take a considerable amount of punishment for their wearer. It was supposed to be self repairing so she didn't have to worry about wrecking it or even cleaning it. It even fit perfectly since it had been enchanted to hold size changes done to it by the shrink and big cards. The only thing about the costume that bothered her was that it was the same pink tones as the wand. All decked out in it she felt like a piece of cotton candy.

Lee had given the suit to her since it was his families costume for a quest companion. Kero had immediately said he approved and Meilin had been considerably angry when she showed up wearing it but just simmered and let it go since it had been meant for someone with magic.

"Of course I compromised," Sakura explained quickly, "Madison is a friend and I didn't want to hurt her feelings. So I told her that I reserved the right to wear this whenever I wanted but if there was a situation where one of her costumes would work better I'd wear that." She could feel everyone's unspoken disapproval. "Come on guys, you have to admit that this thing wouldn't be great for subtle work or swimming and it might help her keep the costumes a bit more practical and less embellished."

At that moment Josh climbed up the fire escape and onto the rooftop.

"Or maybe not," she finished lamely as she got her first look at Madison's costume for Josh. He was holding his leg gear in under his arm since it would have clanged ridiculously on the way up. He put it down and gave Madison a hand up.

Lee took a look at Josh and his eyebrows raised. "I don't know," he spoke in slight surprise, "that's not too bad coming from her." They all walked over to meet Josh and Madison while he finished putting on his boots. Madison had tightened up the upper body and between the dark and the costumes of the rest of the group Josh didn't feel so self-conscious anymore. It would still be a stretch to call him impressive, but he did look okay. "Okay tech boy, where are the monsters?" Meilin asked brusquely.

Josh raised his left wrist to eye level and looked at the detector. He pointed with his right hand towards a corner of the park across the street. "Somewhere between 100 and 1000m that way." He answered in a calm tone, despite his real feelings. He sighted along his own arm and activated night vision and zoom on his goggles. "I don't see anything. Wait," he took a closer look and suddenly his voice was very distressed, "there's a guy about to walk right into one of them, about 600m that way. Look for him in the clearing. We have to do something."

"Don't worry, we will." Sakura's voice was grim and determined. They had only figured out there was a creature at the park after several reports of assault by a humanoid monster. People had been put in the hospital and the only reason that no one had died yet was that the thing had no idea of the proper way to do such a thing. It just beat somebody to a pulp and then went away. Sakura was determined not to let it happen again. Realizing that there was no quick way for everyone to get there in time Sakura used the float card and urged the bubble with everyone in to move as fast as it could.

"Hurry," Josh pleaded almost as soon as they were in the air, "he's just seen it and it's moving towards him. It's almost on top of him and... " his voice trailed off and he just watched for a few moments. He grimaced and muttered ouch' under his breath and then continued in a tone of slight surprise and confusion. "It's okay, he just heaved the thing over his shoulders, it flew about 10m."

"What," Kero just gasped in confusion while everyone else wondered if they had heard right, "what's this creature using for a body anyway."

"Stone I believe," Josh answered in a distracted voice while concentrating on the scene, looking closely everyone was now able to see the small but growing figures fighting among the trees. "Now he seems to be punching it and fighting hand to hand."

It was hard to make out but the creature seemed confused and stunned by the blows. And the human didn't seem to be bothered by the fact he was punching unyielding stone with all his might.

The heroes were almost right above the conflict and Sakura squinted down at the fight as she started to lower them to the ground. "Is that Wulf?" she asked in a shocked tone.

Startled, everybody but Josh, who had no idea who Wulf was, took a closer look.

From this distance his blond braid was quite distinctive. In a pair of jeans and a brown T-shirt it seemed that it was Wulf who was giving the creature quite a beating. However, while everybody stared, the creature finally sidestepped one of Wulf's blows. Overbalanced, Wulf was wide open as his opponent brought a blow forward and he flew across the clearing to be stopped only when he hit a tree. As Sakura finally reached the ground and took back the card they were surprised to see Wulf quickly get back up and shatter the tree trunk with an angry back armed blow before starting to stalk back towards the battle. However now Sakura and Josh were in action. Josh, wanting to make a good first impression, took careful aim with his laser and fired. Sakura took out the shot card and targeted it on the creature. The creature spun to meet there new threats and Josh's laser carved a deep groove across it's body while blasts from the shot card quickly started to erode the creature's body piece by piece. It was already dented in several places by Wulf's blows and it started to stagger back as the damage quickly mounted.

Meanwhile Wulf was steadily stalking towards the creature looking like he still meant to batter it into submission despite the firepower that was quickly cutting it down to size. Realizing he would only be getting in the way Lee ran wide around the creature to get to Wulf and hold him back. Seeing what he was doing Meilin quickly followed. Wulf brushed past Lee without even a second thought, shoving the surprised young mage to the side and while it wasn't his full strength Lee still went a fair distance before falling. Seeing this Meilin didn't bother with subtlety and just slapped the steadily moving Wulf several times, hard.

Wulf just shook his head several times and blinked then seemed to come back to himself. He saw the creature finally collapse under the work of Sakura and Josh and looked behind him at the surprised form of Lee. Grinning sheepishly he walked back to Lee and gave him a hand up. "Sorry," he explained in a thick accent (which I will make no attempt to describe or put into the story in pronunciation), "I get a little too focused sometimes."

While Josh went over to examine the remains Sakura walked over to join the others. "You don't seem very surprised about all this." She commented.

Wulf turned to look at her. "Sakura, right?" he asked, when she nodded he continued, "that's because it's not really a surprise at all."

Before he could elaborate Josh's nervous remarks caught their attention. "Uh guys? I don't think it's over yet." Everyone's heads turned to face him. "There's something happen... there's another one out there, and it's coming this way!"

With little more warning then that a blur in the air flew through the group, knocking all of them away or to the ground. Josh and Madison, away from the rest of them, lost the shape in the trees. However it quickly swung back and seemed to focus on Wulf, recognizing him as the start of it's now dead partner's troubles. Swooping in again it lifted up the momentarily dazed Wulf and started to choke him.

The rest of the group just stared, despite the fact that Wulf had been clearly lifted off his feet and his hands were trying to grip something around his neck there was nothing to be seen but a blur in the air. If they looked closely they could see what seemed to be tentacles around Wulf's body but it was hard to be sure.

"This one has made a body out of air." Kero called to the confused heroes.

Meilin jumped to her feet and pulled at Wulf's legs, to no avail as the creature held him fast. On the other side Sakura got up and swung the wand at the mass, only to have it pass through and strike Wulf in the back. Wulf himself could get no grip on whatever was choking him.

Lee took a close look and thought quickly. He began to circle the form and called out to Josh "Where is the main body of the thing?"

Josh pulled himself together and concentrated on his detector. "Uh... um..., "he temporized as he tried to figure it out. Finally he called out "It's on the left side of his body!"

Lee nodded and positioned himself. Taking careful aim he focused his mind and chanted. A lightning bolt flew towards Wulf and looked like it was miss him by about a foot when it hit something. Briefly electricity outlined a roughly spherical shape with six tentacles before dying out. The creature let go of Wulf and seemed to fall to the ground. Everyone leapt back away from it.

Sakura thought fast and figured the best way to fight air was with air. Holding up the appropriate card she called "Windy, tear the being of air to pieces. Windy, release and dispel." Windy flew out of its card form and towards the blur on the ground. There was a brief and small tornado around the monster and then windy returned to it's card form in Sakura's hand, its task completed.

Josh looked at his detector for several more seconds before feeling safe enough to call out, "It's okay, that was all of them." Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

Madison sidled over next to Josh and asked, "why didn't you detect both of them in the first place?"

Josh looked embarrassed. "I goofed," he admitted, "the detector only tracks one thing at a time, the closest one. In addition when one is destroyed it releases a surge of energy temporarily scrambling the sensors and since I was distracted looking at the stone the first thing was made of the second one sneaked up on us. The stone was interesting though, it wasn't too hard and showed interesting deformation from"

"Josh." Madison interrupted in a tone that mixed warning and amusement.

"Sorry. On the bright side, I did get everything on tape."

Meanwhile Wulf had recovered enough to speak.

"Thanks," he said slowly, "I believe this is the part where we exchange explanations." At their surprised looks he smiled and continued. "My family has been doing this sort of thing for a while and we have it down to an art form." He got to his feet and his smile turned slightly mocking. "We actually have an informal checklist of things to tell and ask about, would you believe."

He held up three fingers. "Anyway, I think I can leave out the bit about determining who you are and what side your on. You were obviously fighting those things and helped me, that would put you on the side of good." He ticked off one finger and stood a bit straighter then started to speak with an air that sounded practiced. "That means it's my turn. My family has a history of heroes, it's kind of our job. A long time ago the founder of my line was a Viking, he worshiped the Norse gods and ended up doing one of them a big favor, you know, the usual: a long quest, many hardships, a few monsters, helped save the world, all pretty standard major quest stuff. His reward was that he and all his male descendants would get great strength and durability. It works a little like a dominant sex linked gene, any child has it, although none of the women in my family get anything more than a little additional magic or sight. The flip side is we have to do something with it. Family tradition indicates that we generally attach ourselves to any heroic endeavor we can and help. Probably to keep our numbers down, we used to have large families but no more than half of our kin used to come back from their tasks."

Wulf ticked off another one of his fingers. "Okay, that takes care of history. How did I get here? One of my sisters did a divination last month, it indicated that I should come here. One of my uncles's, he's married to the main line so he doesn't have my abilities, came here to do some business and I'm staying with him for the time being. I saw the news about the problems in the park so I figured I'd go trolling for monsters. That's where you came in. So, what's happening here and how can I help?"

Everyone just blinked and had to mentally shake themselves over the surprise he had just given them. Slowly they gave Wulf the picture of what was happening and he just followed along, calmly accepting things that would cause most people to go see their shrink. When they were done he just nodded and said "sounds like fun, let me give you my phone number and you can call me if anything comes up after school hours."

Dazed and confused the group split up and went their separate ways, puzzling over this most recent turn of events.

888

An hour later, Madison was with Josh in his lab going over the recordings he had of the fight. He was transferring the information to tape so that she could use it and she was watching the footage from his personal eye view at another computer. She was pleased to have a second view of all the action and the special features like night vision and the extra high zoom really made it look great to her eye. She was a bit disappointed that there was no sound, but she hadn't thought to ask for that and she still had her own recording.

"This is great stuff Josh," she enthused, "would you mind making me a camera with all these features?"

He looked up from the computer, which he was using to transfer the footage. "Huh? Oh, sure, just give me a few days. Right now I'm working on a new project for dad. He still hasn't regained his strength so I have to build most of the new stuff he comes up with. Actually, this is a cool new design for a transdimensional"

"Josh." Madison broke in firmly. She still found him cute but he lacked social experience and was shy. He was more comfortable around her but she had found out he had a nervous habit of going on wild scientific tangents at the drop of a hat. He was quite good about stopping if he realized or was made aware of it but it could be annoying. Luckily for him, she found it endearing.

He still looked embarrassed so she changed the subject. "So what did you think about Wulf?"

Josh shrugged. "I feel a little inadequate actually. I know I shouldn't, and in terms of the actual help we can be I'm probably better. But we're both new to this group and I'm the idiot who helped release this problem on the world and is only being allowed to tag along to help find these monsters while he's the muscular good looking hero from a long line of hero's."

Madison felt that now wasn't the time to bring up how he would feel if she made Wulf a costume. So instead she said "Come on Josh, your being too hard on yourself. I think the only reason no one objected to his joining us was that we were all too surprised by his explanation. He caught us off guard and he basically invited himself to join us before anyone could think to object."

"Yeah, I know," said Josh dispiritedly, "that complete and utter aura of self confidence is hard to get around. I know there's no good reason but I still feel inadequate."

Madison swung out of her chair and marched towards him. Once she reached him she murmured "well we can't have that, now can we?" and leaned in to kiss him. He was still wearing the black body-suit, without all of his technological additions, so she could feel his erection as she pressed her body against his. She broke this kiss and giggled at his surprise as she stroked him through the suit. "After all," she whispered in his ear, "there's no reason for you to feel inadequate."

Josh was still surprised at Madison's actions. After the first time she had explained her feelings and reasons for taking him. While he was disappointed that he was not too much more than a better sex toy to her he could live with the situation, his logical side said to take this opportunity for all it was worth and his emotional side believed he could turn it into something more permanent. She did regard him as the best available candidate so he knew he had something to work with.

Madison took Josh by the hand and with an eager air and once again led him towards his attached bedroom. In the week since their first time she had been over twice more and knew how it would go. She'd basically lead a surprised Josh by the hand and ride him until they had both achieved climax. It was satisfying, and certainly more effective than any of her solo efforts had been, but in a way she was still disappointed.

She shut the door and hurried to take of her clothes while Josh struggled with his, she was feeling horny and needed what Josh could give her, quickly. While her experiences with him hadn't changed the effect the lovers card had on her it did offer much better relief. Now she could go a day or two without getting very distracted after she had spent some time with Josh. However it had been two days since their last time and she was already wet with desire.

Once naked she moved to help Josh with his clothing, once again he was having trouble fully peeling off the tight body suit but with Madison's help they quickly removed it, and the set of briefs, which were confining his rock hard erection. Josh sighed with relief as Madison pulled his underwear down and then pushed him down onto the bed. She leaned down to give him a quick kiss before mounting him.

Or she tried, much to Madison's surprise Josh grabbed her head as she leaned down for the kiss and held her there as he turned her quick peck into something more effective. He slipped his tongue into the shocked girl's mouth and held their bodies together for ten seconds before he slipped out from under her and moved behind her with surprising speed.

Madison tried to shake off her shock at Josh's show of initiative and started to turn herself over to face him. However he surprised her again, pushing her back onto her stomach and holding her there with one hand on her upper back. With the other he started to caress her buttocks and thighs, slowly running his hand over them in a calculated but gentle manner. It drove an already eager Madison wild and after a minute of his ministrations she got over her shock and struggled to rise and get to him. While she normally had a small strength advantage over Josh this time he had the high ground and the leverage, he easily held her down and slapped her ass lightly in reprimand. "Not tonight Madison." He whispered softly. Then he slowly trailed his fingers up her leg and past it as he started to rub her vagina in a gentle circular motion. He took her soft moans as encouragement and then slipped his fingers in to manipulate her clitoris directly.

At this Madison went weak in the knees and gasped with arousal. The whole situation taking her back to her experiences with the lovers card. It took her a few seconds to gather her breath to talk as she worked around the pleasure Josh was giving her. "Please Josh," she gasped out, "do it now. I can't take any more of this."

Behind her Josh grinned, that was exactly the response he had been hoping for. He toyed with her for a little longer, enjoying the feeling of being in control for a change as Madison moaned some more. But as much as he had enjoyed the build up he wanted Madison badly so he slowly started to slide into her, letting her appreciate every millimeter as he switched his grip and used both hands to hold her arms. She arched her back as Josh entered her and made small sounds of pleasure as he drew the experience out as long as he could. Finally when he was completely inside her he paused a moment, savoring the feel of her and then started slowly with his thrusts. Madison writhed under his treatment and struggled to thrust back against him but Josh's initial short strokes made that impossible. Josh felt her need and his own desire build and began to pick up the pace, moving faster and making his thrusts deeper and longer. Madison jerked around in his grip like she was touching a live wire, she gasped for breath as Josh gave her pleasure like nothing she had ever experienced before. While less powerful than her time with the lovers card, the knowledge that Josh cared for her and would soon get her off made all the difference. Finally, as Josh started to really slam his thrusts in hard Madison jerked wildly in a silent explosion of pleasure as she came. As her whole body shuddered in his grip Josh released too, shooting deep inside her in ecstasy as her body took everything he had. His grip slackened and he smiled in satisfaction as a sweat covered Madison just rested there against the bed, fighting for breath and totally spent.

He stroked her hair and cheek kindly and patted him self on the back mentally. He knew that she had never expected him to get aggressive and take control, however it was only because he had still been surprised all those times that she had managed to lead him around as much as she had. This time he had planned and prepared himself adequately and hoped this worked to increase her opinion of him. Looking down again on her sweat covered form Josh had a feeling Madison was impressed.

888

The next day, on the way to school, Sakura and Lee were having a telepathic conversation. It was the only way they could talk in private at this time of day since they took different routes and Meilin was with Lee. In addition to the minor personal comments they were discussing Wulf.

'So you really think it's a good idea to let Wulf come along?' Sakura sent in surprise.

'Yes. Against a physical enemy someone with his strength and durability could come in handy. I think he's probably not someone to take when it comes to the cards though, although neither is anyone else really, besides you and me, but they still come.' he finished with some annoyance.

Sakura let it slide. 'I suppose your right. Besides, we know from experience how hard it is to get rid of someone who's doing something as part of family responsibility.'

Lee winced slightly as she got him back. 'Okay, I had that one coming. I just think our little group is getting a little large these days. We'd better stop, Meilin is getting a bit suspicious and your getting near that busy intersection. I still can't believe you can skate at the same time as doing this.'

'Its just natural talent.' Sakura sent back with a laugh. 'Talk to you at school'.

Lee and Meilin finished the walk to school quickly after that. Mostly in silence, as usual, as Meilin tried to draw Lee out and failed miserably. However her intermittent talking at Lee did attract some attention.

"Hey you two." Said Wulf. He was leaning against the school wall and they actually hadn't noticed him until they turned the corner while he had heard them coming for a while. "I meant to ask last night but forgot in all the excitement. What powers do Meilin and Madison have?"

"Powers?" Lee repeated in puzzlement.

"Yes," Wulf continued calmly, "powers. It was obvious even before your explanation that you and Sakura use magic and even the stupid could figure out that Josh uses technology. But what I can't figure out is what Madison and Meilin here do, they never showed their stuff in the battle and I just wanted to know for future reference. I don't want to throw myself in front of a punch meant for one of them if they're invincible or something, you know?"

Lee tried to think of how to explain them when Meilin stepped forward and answered for him. "Madison doesn't have any powers, she just comes along and records what happens. I help out with my superior fighting abilities. I don't see why we need you." She finished in a peevish tone.

Wulf thought for a moment. "Ah, one of those martial arts egotists then. My family has found they don't usually have a leg to stand on." He finished in a controlled and neutral voice.

Meilin leaned forward, getting right in Wulf's face. "Oh yeah! And what martial arts do you know buddy!" she answered her voice getting louder.

"Absolutely none at all," Wulf answered back, he found himself responding to the lack of respect in her voice, something about her was getting under his skin.

He leaned forward so their noses were almost touching and matched her tone and volume. "I was trained to use what works and what is effective and usable. Not some fancy looking kicks and chops that take forever to set up and learn and don't work any better then a properly used punch."

"Oh, yeah!" Meilin shouted while Lee backed up a few paces, "I could take you any day, any time, any place."

"We'll see about that." Wulf growled back.

Meilin spun around to face Lee. "Lee, there's no one using the gym first period right?" Before he could respond she swung back to face Wulf. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go."

"Ready when you are." He responded in low tones. With that they both stalked off together, not speaking.

Sakura skated over to join Lee. "Lee, what are those two doing, I just caught the end of it?" she asked in a panicked tone. After Lee had quickly filled her in she said "we have to stop them."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Lee asked in a caustic tone. "I'm hard pressed to think of anything that would do it, including the cards." At Sakura's odd look he elaborated, "it wouldn't solve the problem if we just physically prevented them. Between Meilin's speed and Wulf's strength I'm not sure we have anything that could do that anyway. And think what they'd probably do to either of us if we tried before they worked it out of their systems."

"But they could kill each other!" Sakura cried.

"I don't think so," Lee said shaking his head, "I think they could get hurt but I know that they want the other to know they were beaten and was wrong." He paused, "well I think Wulf does anyway, and I doubt Meilin could kill someone as durable as him without a deliberate strike when he's down. She might be angry, but she's not yet ready to do that. I suggest we just keep our distance and let the storm blow over."

Sakura worriedly watched the pair of them slip into the gym door and hoped Lee was right.

888

In the gym Meilin and Wulf silently changed into their gym clothes and Wulf brought one of the school's large wrestling mats out and laid it on the floor.

While no one was likely to come into the gym if they did now the pair might be able to lie their way out of it. Taking up positions at opposite corners the two shot angry glares at each other. Not wanting to be accused of cheating Meilin bowed slightly and Wulf angrily spat out "ready when you are."

With that the pair charged at each other each going for a quick finish. They met near the center of the mat and Meilin struck the first blows snapping off several kicks to Wulf's body. While he grunted with surprise at the force of them and was pushed back a few steps he was otherwise unfazed. Meilin easily sidestepped his return punches and slid just behind him but when she tried a leg sweep from her position she was the one surprised as Wulf's legs just absorbed the blow and didn't move at all, in fact her leg tingled from the shock of the blow. Even while angry her respect for his durability went up a notch, so she turned her attack up two notches. As Wulf turned to face her she rose from the ground in a jump kick straight to his face, even Wulf had to fall to the mat with that hit. However even on the mat he was dangerous and his leg now lashed out and easily knocked Meilin down. Luckily the angle was bad so she escaped with only a bruise on her leg and rolled away from him before getting up.

Springing to her feet she was breathing hard from the exchange but was a far enough distance away from a similarly risen Wulf to risk studying him for a moment. Less than a second behind her in rising he returned the favor. Both now watched their opponent warily and with more respect. Despite the direct hit to the face Wulf didn't even have a bloody nose (fortunately he had been taught never to let his tongue get between his teeth otherwise he might have accidentally bitten it off) but Meilin had proven to him that she was an elusive enough target to be taken seriously. The pair circled each other warily and tried again.

This time Meilin fought smarter, she rushed in and stopped just outside his reach. From there she began to dart out and in striking him with hard kicks whenever she could, circling him and slowly trying to wear him down. While Wulf tried to hit her she dodged the crushing but slow punches and one desperate kick he launched in return. After a few minutes she began to get overconfident, sure she could take him down given enough time. Seeing him look slightly dazed she backed up a few steps and launched another flying kick at him, thinking to finish him off.

This proved to be a mistake, Wulf saw her coming and planted himself soundly. He let out a short grunt as she struck his chest, but that was all, Meilin bounced off him and fell to the mat off balance. Before she could recover Wulf moved in and picked her off the ground in a bear hug, crushing their chests together and pinning her arms at her sides. Slowly he started to increase the pressure as she struggled helplessly.

"Give up," Wulf barked at her.

"Never," she gasped out.

Wulf continued to tighten his hold until it was near to rib cracking strength but Meilin refused to surrender. This put Wulf in something of a quandary. He had to admire the spirit and skill of the short-tempered girl he now held and her refusal to give up appealed to him. However he wasn't yet ready to yield the match and didn't have any idea how to stop her short of seriously hurting her. Fortunately he was holding her so that their waists were equal, this put her head at chin height and her feet still off the floor. A few more inches lower and she might have changed his opinion of her with a direct strike to the groin. As it was, she couldn't even head butt him effectively.

"I'm giving you one last chance," Wulf spoke slowly and deliberately, "Give. Up."

"Never." Meilin said in a tight voice.

"Surrender!"

"NO!"

Wulf felt his temper and frustration with Meilin rising, this weak little egotistical slip of a girl that dared to resist him. A red haze started to cloud his vision as a berserker like state of mind started to take hold like it had at the park. Suddenly, without knowing why, Wulf bent his head down and kissed her deeply. Even more surprisingly, Meilin returned the kiss with equal passion and fervor. Slowly Wulf loosened his hold on her and Meilin's struggles took on a different tone as she rubbed her body against his.

Suddenly Wulf came back to himself, in shock he dropped Meilin and backed off several paces and just stared. He found Meilin giving him an equally surprised and shocked look in return, clearly as confused as he was. They both thought that kind of thing only happened in fiction.

Meilin's thoughts whirled about incoherently. One moment she had been fighting Wulf, desperately trying to break his hold before he broke her. The next she had been kissing him like there was no one else in the world for her. In an uncharacteristic fit of introspection she looked inside herself for the answer and was surprised at what she found. She had always been interested in Lee, but for the past year had slowly been giving up hope of it ever happening. She went through the motions, but part of her heart just wasn't in it any more. The final straw was that on some level she knew Lee had already been won, by Sakura.

She might try to deny it, but she knew him too well not to see if she admitted it to herself. Now there was this new, impressive, good-looking boy and on some level animal attraction had just taken over.

Wulf's thoughts were simpler but followed the same path. Meilin was so unlike any other girl he had ever met. Maybe he had met some others with her spirit but he had never met another with her pride or physical abilities to back it up, even in his family. Thinking back, he realized half of his ancestors who survived their quests came back with warrior women as brides. He shrugged mentally, perhaps it was just in his genes.

"So," he started slowly, "want to continue fighting?" Meilin thought about it for a second but quickly dismissed it as an option.

"No," she said slowly, "I think we can call it a draw."

Wulf just nodded. "Okay." He paused for a few seconds, then since fear had never been his way tentatively asked. "Want to... continue doing what we were doing?" Meilin thought hard for a few seconds but she had admitted the truth to herself

now and couldn't go back. So she decided to go forward and gave into it. "I'd love to." She answered honestly.

They both quickly closed the gap between them. Wulf started to bend down to kiss her but Meilin jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. They fought again, this time with lips and tongues as both struggled to get the upper hand. However in this they were equally matched and the struggle only served to inflame their desires. Feeling the need building between them Meilin momentarily pulled away.

"Wait," She said urgently Wulf just growled slightly in the back of his throat but fought his desire down. Seeing his look she quickly continued. "In another minute we'll just be tearing each others clothes off." Wulf sighed and began to reluctantly back down.

"That's not what I meant," she snapped in annoyed tones, "I need these clothes for later today so let's take them off now so we can use them later." With that she slipped out of his grip and quickly began to strip. Wulf was surprised but copied her eagerly and only stretched his own gym outfit a little.

They both eyed each other appreciatively when done. Meilin's slim and muscular form appealed to Wulf and he thanked the gods that he had gotten this quest.

Meilin looked appreciatively over Wulf's rippling muscles and was glad his erection was only six inches but thick. She had momentarily been worried that he would have one of those ridiculously large tools, as it was, his size was perfect for her to have fun with.

She smiled slyly and they both walked up to each other again. This time Meilin pulled Wulf down to the mat on top of her. Taking hold of his member she quickly guided it in, smiling with pleasure as she felt him enter. Once he was in all the way she wrapped her legs around him while he grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms to the mat. Meilin smiled in anticipation, enjoying the feeling of Wulf filling her up. After a few tentative moves Wulf began to make short hard thrusts into her, enjoying the feel of her body beneath him and the eager look on her face. Soon the physical hunger for each other took them over again and Wulf began to thrust longer and harder, slamming Meilin with every thrust.

She gave every sign of enjoying it as her breath came faster and she struggled in Wulf's grip, sheen of sweat covering her as she tried to get even more from Wulf. Her shoulders beat against the mat with every thrust but she enjoyed it as she licked, kissed and even bit at Wulf's chest in return. As she unwrapped her legs from him he began to move in long, hard and deep strokes into her and Meilin's mind soared with pleasure. Incoherent, she went wild from the experience and soon exploded in orgasm, letting out only a strangled gasp as she struggled wildly in Wulf's grip. The experience was too much for him, he gave several more thrusts to make sure he enjoyed every second of his experience with her and then came, loving the sensation of shooting into Meilin's hot and tired body. Once done he rolled over to the side of her on the mat, spent physically and emotionally.

It was a few minutes before Meilin broke the silence. "I didn't know there were Vikings in Switzerland.

Wulf just looked puzzled for a moment by the apparent non-sequitur. Then he laughed and answered "What? A family can't move around a bit in a few hundred years?"

"Just so long as you don't move again for a little while," she said with a wicked smile, "I could get used to this. Come on, let's clean up before the next class gets here."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Actually this one just contains mature subject matter. It would still take a bit of cleaning up before it could be an actual episode, but probably less then an anime undergoes during translation. I'm afraid this one is just a plot-, character- and team- building episode. Don't worry, plenty of sex next part. Anyway, all characters contained herein are the property of their respective owners and most are being used without permission in this parody.

888 Card captors: Just another night...

888

Lee sighed, he and Sakura (with Kero of course) were the first on the spot again. This was getting to be a habit.

That morning Josh had tested his latest work, a program that allowed him to utilize (hack into) a satellite to look for the escaped spirits. Once in a while the thing would turn back towards earth to transmit data and when it did it was able to pick up the readings that Josh needed to identify trouble areas.

It only turned to transmit infrequently though, and half the time it was to a lab in America so it wouldn't be looking at the right area then. Since it was the only one of it's kind, and the only one with sensors that could detect the spirits this was only of limited use but the readings Josh had taken had worried him so he had convinced everyone they needed to go to this particular park tonight.

Lee looked around and turned to Sakura, "I miss the days when it was just you me and Madison against the Clow cards, life was simpler back then."

A growl from behind Sakura told him that Kero took exception to being ignored.

They both ignored Kero and Sakura responded playfully, "I don't know, it's certainly a bit more complicated but there's something to be said for the current situation." With that she stepped in and kissed him, it was dark so they weren't worried about being seen and stepped into each other's embrace.

Unfortunately it was only a few seconds before they heard someone hail them.

"Sakura, Lee, there you are." Wulf said loudly and they straightened in surprise. They quickly broke apart and straightened their clothes as Wulf saw them and started to walk over. While Lee and Sakura were both in their costumes Wulf was just wearing sneakers, a T-shirt and jeans so he looked a little out of place. When Sakura commented on this Wulf just smiled and laughed. "I do stand out a little by not standing out, don't I?" While Sakura and Lee both struggled to sort that comment out Wulf laughed again and continued. "Don't worry though, Madison came to me a few days ago and offered to make something up for me, I said okay and she said she'd bring it to me tonight."

Lee just recoiled physically and shouted "Are you insane! Do you have any idea what she'll probably make for you without any limits?"

Sakura held Lee back and spoke firmly. "Lee, you'd better allow me." Then she turned to Wulf and spoke as calmly as she could. "Wulf, Madison is my best friend, and I don't like to sound like I'm saying anything bad about her, but letting Madison have free reign over designing a costume is an invitation to embarrassment if nothing else. Trust me, I know, she used to design my costumes and even with a few practical limits on them they still turned out a little strange."

"That's putting it mildly." Kero muttered while Lee nodded in agreement. Sakura shot them both a dark look before continuing. "You'll also notice how she hasn't designed a true costume for herself. I admit that Josh's costume didn't turn out too badly, but I think he already had some limits for her to work with and she wasn't experienced with doing costumes for boys either. Now she's warmed up and can do anything she wants to well..." Sakura trailed off as she tried to imagine what Madison would do with this opportunity and her mind balked. "I expect at the very least she'll try to make something that shows off your muscles. If I were you I'd see if my family didn't have something appropriate for you to wear." She finished diplomatically.

Wulf looked at her with mingled disbelief and amusement. "It can't be all that bad," he said, he looked calm but there was laughter in his eyes. "Besides, I just can't go around and do this in my day clothes, it might be all right for you mages but someone who does physical work needs something tougher and more practical. It doesn't matter how bad you think it is, I'll wear it."

Sakura sighed and was about to tell Wulf how unpractical some of Madison's designs could get when the girl in question came on the scene, followed closely by Josh.

"Hi guys," she said cheerfully, "good to see you here Wulf, here's the costume I promised you." He thanked her as she handed him a wrapped package. "I'm really eager to see how it looks on you, why don't you go change."

Josh flushed with jealousy at her comments to Wulf but worked to fight it down. Instead he changed the topic. "These things seem to like parks and wild areas, any ideas why?" he asked in a studiously curious tone.

No one noticed anything and it was actually Wulf who answered. "They're probably just trying to avoid notice. That's a lot easier in an isolated area than trying to hide behind the mops in a janitors closet. There was a public restroom a little back that way, I'm going to go change."

"Just be thankful they are," Kero added, failing to notice Josh's second angry flush at the obviousness of the answer, "this whole thing would get a lot messier if we had to do it inside or where there were innocent people to look out for."

As Wulf walked off Lee adopted a studied tone of boredom as he leaned against a tree. Everyone looked at him and as he saw Wulf enter the washroom he just said blandly "wait for it."

Everyone waited for a few seconds but when nothing happened turned back to Lee again with questioning looks. Without looking up he said in the same tone "he must be changing out of his clothes before looking. Don't worry, it will come."

Everyone shrugged and ignored Lee but half a minute later everyone but him jumped slightly as Wulf's angrily shouted remark of "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" reached them. Lee smiled slightly and just waited.

Soon Wulf stormed out of the restroom and towards the group. As soon as they could make out his costume everyone but Madison started smiling. They would have laughed but they realized the smiles were putting their lives in danger as much as they could risk it.

The footwear was okay, just a simple pair of fur moccasins. The metal studded leather wristbands were a bit excessive, but considering it was Wulf were probably useful. It was the body of the costume that caused everyone to giggle. It looked like simple brown leather but it was roughly shaped like a girls one piece swimsuit, only looser around the shoulders and with larger armholes. However it tightened considerably around waist level and covered about as much as a large pair of briefs, everyone noticed that either Wulf wore briefs or he was going without underwear (actually he did wear boxers but Madison believed in being prepared and had included a set of briefs with the outfit). To make matters worse it opened like a V in front with crisscrossing leather straps to hold it together but still show off his impressive chest. Not as much as it showed off his muscular legs or arms though. The final insult was that all the openings had fur edging, it looked like a Hollywood version of a barbarian angrily looked towards Lee and grudgingly spat out "okay, you were right." Before turning to face Madison. "Look," he said trying to be reasonable despite his considerable anger and embarrassment, "I admit I brought this upon myself. I didn't give you anything to go on or use but this is too much. Why didn't you just put me in a kilt and nothing else if your trying to humiliate me?

Madison just asked innocently, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong!" Wulf roared. "First," he whipped a horned helmet from behind his back, "there is no way you're getting me to wear this! It's just way too much of a stereotype and historically inaccurate to boot. It's too disrespectful to my ancestors to wear even if I needed it to save my life. Second," here Wulf's voice turned slightly pleading, "give me a pair of pants, shorts, anything! I feel like I'm an extra in an adult movie showing this much skin and with clothes this tight. I can't effectively fight like this, I feel like this is going to rip at any moment or something is going to slip out."

"Oh don't worry, it's quite snug and durable. Is that all?" Madison asked mildly.

"All? All!" he shouted, he looked ready to kill her. Josh tensed and Lee readied his time card while Sakura took out her wood card. They were all prepared to intervene when another voice stopped all of them cold.

"I don't know, I think it looks kind of cute." Meilin commented from the sidelines. She had just followed the sound of Wulf shouting and came up on everyone while they were distracted.

Wulf calmed himself down and turned to face her. "Oh come on." He said in skeptical tones.

"No, really," Meilin said with a smile, "I like how it shows off all your muscles, and your nice butt." With that she stepped in close and they began to kiss deeply. After a few seconds they wrapped their arms around each other and began to make out in front of their shocked friends.

After about a minute Josh was the first to speak. "Um, I know I'm not the most knowledgeable guy in the world when it comes to social stuff, but does anyone else find this disturbing?" he asked in wondering tones.

"Yes." Sakura, Lee, Madison and Kero all answered in unison.

'Well I guess we don't have to worry about Meilin anymore.' Sakura sent to Lee. Her shock and surprise were very plain over the mental link. Lee just nodded dumbly.

Finally, after another minute of watching Wulf and Meilin Kero just flew up to them and shouted "Could you two break it up! We have business to take care of here! Geeze, get a room." With slightly embarrassed smiles at getting so carried away the two of them broke apart and rejoined the others.

"I still want a pair of pants." Wulf said to Madison in passing. Madison was ready to give them to him, the outfit was too tight to allow much movement down there but it was obvious to her that he had an erection. Getting down to business they all turned to face Josh.

After a few seconds Josh looked bewildered and asked them, "What? What are you all looking at me for?"

"Because you're the one who asked us here." Lee explained impatiently.

"Oh, right," Josh flushed with embarrassment again, "sorry, I got distracted. Anyway, there's not much to tell, I got the satellite readings in last night and they say this park is where the strongest concentration of escaped spirits is. Judging from the readings it looks like there are three or four of them here and I figured we should take care of the problem before they hurt somebody or moved."

They were all still looking at him. This time, after a few seconds, he figured it out for himself, raising the detector to his face so he could check the area.

"Okay, they seem to be almost a kilometer away in that YIII" he finished with a shout as the flame-thrower in his wristband went off without his command and hit his feet. Luckily it just hit his leg gear and warmed them up a little. As he struggled to remove his wristband he accidentally raised it to face the rest of the group just in time for it to go off again. Everyone scattered and just barely avoided being burned. Struggling with the release it went off twice more before he successfully got it off and tossed it to the ground.

"Emergency override," he shouted while backing away, "code trouble. Vent flame-thrower fuel." At his command his weapon released all remaining fuel. It was unfortunate that halfway through it fired once more.

Even Josh couldn't pack too much fuel into the systems so the resulting fireball wasn't too big. Just the same, everyone felt the heat in it from several feet away.

"Then again," Sakura whispered to Lee, "there was something to be said for the old days."

"What happened!" Wulf shouted at Josh. "Were you trying to fry us all!"

Josh coughed once as he moved to examined his wristband and put it back on. It wasn't too badly damaged but the flame-thrower and laser were toast. Through luck and good design, the mini-missiles hadn't gone off and the ice beam and force field still worked. "I think it was a foreign signal mix up." He said lamely.

"Speak English!" Meilin shouted.

Josh squirmed under everyone's stares. "Uh, someone else transmitted a signal on the same frequency that I use to fire the flame-thrower."

"Oh great," Meilin shouted again, "we almost got fried by someone channel surfing!"

"Definitely." Lee whispered back in response to Sakura's comment.

"I just have to add a rotating encryption key." Josh said defensively, "It'll never happen again."

Of course all the commotion and shouting had attracted the attention of the spirits they had come here to look for. Taking advantage of the confusion they launched an attack. There were three, all shaped like blocky humanoids: one made of dirt, another of stone and the third of wood. They came out of the woods in a V formation, wood in the lead, charging at the arguing knot of Meilin, Josh, and Wulf. No one noticed the attack until it was almost too late.

Luckily Lee was on top of things and just before the trio struck he invoked the time card. Freezing the moment the heroes remained in motion while the creatures were stopped in their tracks. Taken aback by the sudden appearance of the creatures everyone stopped arguing.

"What just happened?" asked Josh in bewilderment.

"I've frozen time," explained Lee tersely, "I'm going to start it up again in a moment, get ready."

"I've got the one made out of wood." Meilin called, she was used to the idea of Lee being able to alter time while the other two were still adapting.

"I'll take the stone one." Wulf said after a moments contemplation.

Josh was still reeling from the power that the time card must give Lee, as a physicist he could barely appreciate the monumental difficulty, but he rallied. "Um, then I guess the one made of dirt is mine."

Meilin and Wulf took up fighting stances close to their opponents while Josh backed off a few paces and took careful aim with his missiles. Sakura meanwhile readied the power card. Madison just took careful aim with her camera. Seeing everyone ready Lee nodded to himself and shouted "Now!" at the same time letting time return to normal.

Wulf threw a thunderous blow at the still charging stone creature. Not expecting anything it flew back across the clearing with a large dent in its' chest and Wulf following close behind.

Josh quickly started firing mini-missiles at the creature of dirt. Since each went a fair distance into the body, due to short range, before detonating they all blew out large fountains of dirt. It quickly lost too much of its body and disintegrated.

Meilin wasn't so fortunate. Logically the chop she launched should have sheared off the creature's arm at the shoulder. But just before it landed a crackling barrier of yellow energy sprang up all around its form and deflected her strike. While surprised she tried to turn her failed blow into a series of strikes against the creature while backing away from its charge. She succeeded in avoiding it but all her attacks against the being were similarly neutralized by the barrier.

Kero realized what the problem was quickly. "Watch out for the wood one," he yelled to everyone, "it's one of the rare creatures with their own powers. It's got the ability to create some sort of barrier." Since Wulf was rapidly smashing his opponent into little pieces, and Josh was already finished with his, everyone converged on the one attacking Meilin.

The pair were circling each other warily, neither having landed an effective blow so far. Suddenly the wood creature froze for a moment but before Meilin could do anything a beam made of the same yellow energy as the barrier shot out. Striking Meilin in the chest it knocked her backwards until she hit Josh, knocking them both down. Seconds later a another beam followed the first and hit both of them, propelling them several meters along the ground. A third beam followed that but Josh reached his arm around a dazed Meilin and activated his force field. A transparent blue wall sprung up and absorbed the force of the third beam, and the fourth, the fifth.

"Its extending its barrier out like a battering ram." Yelled Kero to the group. Lee stopped his approach and chanted to launch a lightning bolt at the back of the thing. The creature's barrier absorbed the bolt and it continued its assault on Meilin and Josh with no indication that it even noticed. Wulf swung the remains of the stone creature around like a hammer throw champion and launched that at the wood creature, only to have it bounced off with equally little acknowledgement by the thing. Sakura tried the windy card, reasoning that the barrier would allow air through. However since the creature had no reason to breathe the barrier was closed even to air.

Josh meanwhile was getting concerned. Meilin was still no more than semiconscious and he couldn't move the two of them while keeping the force field pointed towards the foe. Even more worrying was that his much-abused wristband was shooting out sparks and he thought he saw the force field flicker slightly.

Wulf had tried a charge at the remaining foe and was attempting to break his way through the barrier with brute force. However the creature just kept ignoring him and his attempts to break through the barrier with his body. Wulf refused to give up despite this, he kept battering at the barrier oblivious to anything else.

"Pure force is not going to work here," Kero said tersely, "we have to do something different."

Sakura thought furiously, she mentally went through her less used cards searching for a solution. Suddenly it came to her. "Lee," she said breathlessly, "I've got an idea, but we have to get Wulf away from that thing."

"I don't think he's in a receptive mood Sakura." Lee said slowly.

Josh was getting even more worried over at his end. There was smoke coming from the band now and the edges of the force field were turning blurry. The power source for the force field might be infinite but the ability of the components to channel that power was being pushed past safe limits. Taking a tight hold of a still recovering Meilin he worked to put his boots upright. He only hoped his grip would be enough, if he got out of this he made a promise to himself to add a grappling hook and rope set to his equipment. Then seeing the force field collapse he briefly muttered a prayer and activated the jump function in his boots before the thing could take another shot.

Josh's yell of terror brought Wulf back to reality. He looked up and saw the pair of them momentarily launched twice the height of the tallest trees in the park, unfortunately Josh had never gotten the bugs in the design worked out and had never tested the system at full power so his feet were above his head. Realizing that they were heading for a rough landing Wulf took off at full speed.

"Whatever your going to do, Sakura, you'd better do it now." Kero observed. She just nodded in agreement.

"I'll go and help the others." Said Lee. Luckily Josh hadn't been aiming at a high angle when he launched so Wulf was able to get under the rapidly descending pair. However as they plummeted towards him it only then occurred to him that perhaps this wasn't the brightest idea in the world. Just before the three all came together in a terrific crash Meilin and Josh hit a whirlwind cast by Lee. This slowed their descent enough so that Wulf was able to catch the pair with no one getting hurt. Then a bolt from the creature hit Wulf in the back and knocked the three of them down into another heap.

But before the creature could launch another shot Sakura made her move. "Change card!" she shouted "Release and dispel!" The card's form shot across the intervened space and, just like everything else, impacted with the creature's barrier. This time though, the barrier started to change. Everyone, including the creature, watched as the barrier it had created changed into an aura of fire surrounding the creature's form. It started to stumble around blindly as its own defense set it ablaze and the wall of fire went beyond its control. Soon the heat and flames overcame it and it started to crumble to ash.

"Oh Wulf," spoke a slow but mobile Meilin, "you saved me." With that she let him help her to her feet and they started to kiss again.

"I could have sworn I had something to do with that." Muttered a winded Josh as Lee helped him up. "Don't I get any credit?"

"Get used to it." Lee told him shortly. "Besides, you had to be saved by the rest of us. I wouldn't complain to loudly if I were you." Josh sighed but nodded, then took out a miniature fire extinguisher from his belt and limped over to help Sakura put out the various small fires the dying creature had started.

Josh was tired, sore and grumpy but despite that he looked at Madison (filming the remains of the creature burning out) and cheered up a little. One of his worries had been she would switch from him to Wulf but judging by the ongoing make-out session behind him he didn't think he had to be concerned. "Also on the upside," Josh muttered to himself, "this was the largest power concentration that could be detected. It should be all downhill from here."

888

Many miles away, Sakura's father was working late into the night, along with everyone else on the dig. They had broken into an extensive network of tunnels under a buried temple. Despite the fact it was well past the hour when they should have quit for the day they were all still working, everyone felt an irresistible need to check out this one room.

"There." Mr. Avalon sighed in relief. Finally the last of the many locks, shutting the door to the room in question, was open. Eagerly he opened the door and the rest of the archeologists shuffled in behind him, all of them wanting to get a look at this odd chamber. The room itself was just a large cavern with nothing of interest, but in the center was a sarcophagus. It was shaped like a rectangular box but it looked like it was made out of obsidian. Standing out sharply against the black background were mystic symbols that had been carved into the container and filled with silver. Any observer just coming into the room would feel like there was a dark and dangerous presence emanating from the sarcophagus and would get the impression that the symbols were warning them away. However the team of archeologists somehow seemed to fail to pick up on that.

Normally the team would surround the room and start documenting everything in an excited but contained rush to figure things out. Normally they would check and mark down the position of every little pebble in the room before changing anything. Yet without a word everyone moved to surround the glorified coffin and in unison lifted up the lid and put it down beside the tomb.

Suddenly Sakura's father felt himself falling to the floor feeling more tired than he had ever felt before in his life, like he had no energy left at all. His last thoughts before he lost consciousness were that he thought he saw a bright light emanating from the sarcophagus followed by a sound of shattering then a brief impression of laughter before darkness swallowed him up.

A figure sat up in the coffin and brushed away the now broken links of chain. The figure was a man but it would be hard to tell that he was human. His flesh was a dull grey color and he looked as thin as a dead famine victim, like someone even Josh could break in half. There wasn't a hair on his body and his eyes were sunk deep into their sockets. But those eyes glowed with a dark malevolence and the figure moved with a fluid grace and strength that belied his emaciated appearance.

"Mindless fools," he shot at the fallen scientist in a deep voice that seemed totally at odds with his frame. "I would kill you if I had my way. Just be thankful Clow's chain would probably still react if I took your meaningless lives. I haven't waited all these years to throw it all away now." With that he teleported to his tertiary stronghold, the one that had remained hidden all this time. The size of a small apartment but buried deep underground it was filled with all sorts of magic paraphernalia, and dust. In it all his supplies had remained, undisturbed. Attiring himself in hooded robes of black silk with blood red runes covering it he checked his scrying devices to see the progress of his various plans. He was shocked by what he found, nothing was working like he had planned. Scowling he used the device to check recent history and smiled evilly at what he discovered.

"So," he mused to himself, "the Clow cards are loose. I might even be able to forgive these so called card captors for their disturbance to my plans with the opportunity this provides." He turned to go to the surface. He needed to kill some people before his powers would be back up to full but he didn't mind. ' Soon,' he thought, 'soon I will even have my revenge on Clow.'


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of their respective owners, most are being used without permission in this parody. This story features consensual sex between underage characters and elements of mind control and BDSM (that is arguable, but there is something of them there. I only warn for the sake of completeness). If this offends people or you are under the legal age to read such things in your community please stop now.

888 Card captors: Dark Captor.

888

"Finally," Meilin sighed, "I thought lunch would never come around."

"Definitely, it's been a long day so far." Wulf agreed.

Both of them smiled wickedly and let their classmates flow around them on their way outside. Once everyone was gone, Wulf risked a quick look around to make sure no one was left and when he saw nothing let Meilin pull him into a supply closet.

It was a little cramped, leaving them pressed together between the shelves containing paper, but that was no problem with them. Immediately Meilin pulled Wulf's head down and kissed him fiercely. He responded with equal passion. Breaking their kiss after a few seconds Wulf stepped to the side and quickly worked to get his clothes off. Meilin copied his example, eager to get down to it after a hard morning. Quickly shucking off their school uniforms the two youngsters were desperate to relieve their frustrations. Closing together for another passionate kiss Wulf made a brief check and then satisfied that Meilin was wet and eager picked her off the ground and lifted her up. Quickly figuring out what he was going to do Meilin grabbed his cock and guided him in. Her smile turned into a gasp of pleasure as he braced her up against a shelf and thrust in. Meilin wrapped her legs tightly around Wulf as he started to thrust hard, banging her against the shelves with his motion. She moaned with joy as she felt Wulf inside of her and as his pace picked up leaned her head forward to bite his arm to keep her moans down. This only seemed to stimulate Wulf more and he moved in short sharp thrusts at an even greater speed in his efforts to get Meilin off before he exploded. However it wasn't enough for him so he pried Meilin off his arm and as she arched her back and gripped the shelves tightly he shoved his hand in her mouth for her to bite, holding and squeezing her buttocks one handed as he slammed his cock in and out of her. The shelves were shaking with the force of their exertion and Meilin rubbed their chests together in an effort to get as much simulation as possible. Finally she came and to avoid screaming with relief and pleasure bit down hard enough to draw blood even from Wulf. Feeling Meilin jerk around under him caused Wulf to succumb and with a deep groan exploded inside his young lover.

Gently he set Meilin down and the pair relaxed in companionable silence while they regained their breath. Finally after a few minutes it was Meilin who sighed deeply in satisfaction and said, "I needed that."

"Me too." Responded Wulf, sounding deeply contented. He let his eyes drink in Meilin's nude form and commented that "its been a frustrating day."

"You know Wulf, I've been meaning to ask you something," Meilin asked in questioning tones, "when we fought those three creatures three days ago I was feeling a lot stronger and tougher than usual. I don't think it was all in my mind either, that battering ram of a beam should have cracked a few ribs at least but even my bruises were gone in a few days. Are you rubbing off on me or something?" she finished playfully.

"Actually I am." Returned Wulf in all seriousness. "Some of the family's durability and strength temporarily rubs off on our lovers, it's to keep us from hurting them badly in bed. If we split up you would be back to normal in a month."

"How much strength?" Meilin asked eagerly.

"Not too much, but you actually have technical skill to back it up. If you couldn't break bricks in half before you certainly can now."

The pair lapsed back into silence for another minute before someone opened the door.

"Do you mind Avalon," Meilin angrily shot at the intruder, "Wulf and I would like some privacy."

Sakura just turned around and slammed the supply closet door shut and spread-eagle herself against it. Even though her eyes hadn't adjusted totally to the dark in the room she had still seen too much for comfort. It was turning into one of those days. 888

After school Lee warily slipped into a dark back alley in the middle of town. After making sure no one was around he summoned his sword and started to carefully probe the area. Suddenly sensing something behind him he leapt forward and spun, bringing his sword up into a guard position.

"Easy, easy," Wulf said, backing up and showing he was unarmed.

"Wulf," Lee hissed, "what are you doing here?"

"Giving you backup," the blonde boy answered calmly, "Meilin thought you were up to something and asked me to watch out for you. She had an appointment for a flu shot."

"I don't need your help." Lee answered in an annoyed tone.

Wulf just shrugged. "I might be the one currently involved with Meilin," he explained, "but she still cares for you as an old friend. Do you have any idea what she'd try to do to me if I left and you got hurt?"

Amused against his will Lee's mouth quirked up in a smirk. "Probably more than you do." He answered honestly.

"So what are we up against?" asked Wulf calmly. Lee turned and continued his search of the back alleys while he explained to Wulf. "It's likely nothing, just being cautious and checking out potential danger. You probably couldn't even help if there was anything. Yesterday when we were going by this area Sakura and I thought we felt a Clow card. Yet when we tried to look into the matter further the feeling vanished."

"That's unusual isn't it? And shouldn't you have Sakura with you?" Asked Wulf as he brought up the rear.

"It should be impossible. It might just be a mistake or someone fiddling around with similar feeling magic but since something may be up I figured I'd check out the area. Sakura doesn't need any more trouble, it seems that the dig her father was on suffered some sort of problem."

"Is he okay?" Wulf asked in concern.

"Apparently, everyone thinks they just got overpowered by some bad air or accumulated gasses. He's still recovering at their home but she only got the news yesterday so she's still upset. She's meeting with Josh and Madison at the park to go over sites we should check out but they both plan on trying to cheer her up. I'm going over there myself as soon as I'm sure this was just a false alarm."

A rich chuckle filled the air around them and both Lee and Wulf were immediately all business. At the other end of the alley a figure seemed to flow out of the shadows. It was covered in a black silk robe that seemed to have symbols on it that neither Lee nor Wulf could make out in the shadows. With the hood up the only part of the body visible were its slender grey hands. Lifting one of those hands up the figure snapped its' fingers and a card appeared in its' hand. "I believe this is what you were looking for?" it asked in a rich voice filled with humor.

Lee squinted but he couldn't make out the card. "Who are you?" he asked cautiously. He didn't have a good feeling about this but after a few experiences with Ms. Mackenzie was willing to give the stranger the benefit of the doubt.

The man chuckled again "Does the name Var Chokal' mean anything to you?"

The name tickled the back of Lee's brain. He was sure he had heard that name before. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks and Lee had to work to fight down fear. "The dark apprentice." He breathed out softly.

The man somehow heard him anyway. "Apprentice only to Clow," he spat out, his voice turning bitter and angry, "I was a master by any other definition but I had to make myself an apprentice again to learn from him. He should have shared his knowledge with me as an equal like I was. It was his lack of respect that forced me to do whatever I had to, to prove that I was his better."

Secure that he knew who this man was Lee wasted no time. He quickly chanted and unleashed a blast of fire in the hope Var had no protections up, hoping he had ignored sense in favor of ego.

Unfortunately the mage was too smart for that. The shadows seemed to solidify for a moment and absorbed the fire a meter away from Var. "Foolish boy," he said, sounding unbearably smug and confident, "I fought with Clow. Whatever makes you think that you can beat me? Perhaps I should just let my new acquisition take care of you?" he said twisting the card about in his grip.

Lee, thinking to escape with Wulf and warn the others, took out the time card. At the first sign of the card the enemy mage pulled out a staff, a pure black rod with a silver skull with ruby eyes at the end, out of thin air. When Lee struck the card to freeze time his opponent pulled out something of his own and struck it with his staff. It was the same size and shape as a Clow card, but so pure a black it glowed in the darkness. Once struck waves of evil seemed to emanate from it and pushed back the wave of frozen time, once they reached the card it stopped glowing and returned to Lee's hand, inert.

As Lee looked at the card in shock Var laughed cruelly again. "What's the matter," he mocked Lee, "card not working? Perhaps it's because of this," he motioned towards the black card, "I call it the counter card.' I designed it to neutralize all Clow card magic but Clow defeated me before I could perfect it. Now I think it's time to end this."

Before the mage could do anything though Wulf leapt in front of Lee and charged at the mad magician. About a meter away from Var the same wall of shadows moved to stop Wulf. But Wulf refused to be denied, he began to stretch and strain the surprised mage's defenses. Just before his protections gave in Var leapt to the air and flew up to near the level of the roofs. With no other prepared defenses he decided it was time to leave and changed his plans a little.

"I fear I must leave you now," Var said, tossing off his setback with another mad laugh, "leave you frozen in time that is. Counter card, unbind!" he yelled while striking the card. A bolt of darkness moved from it and struck the time card. Lee stepped back as the card began to glow and bands of energy swirled around it. Suddenly the card disappeared and a very surprised looking visible form of the card reappeared in its place. Not staying around to watch the fun Var teleported away.

Feeling that the time card was no longer under his control Lee just tensed and waited. The card, in the form of a robed old man, looked around, apparently confused. Its' eyes locked with Lee's and they stared at each other for a few seconds. Then the card relaxed and inclined its head respectfully and Lee sighed in relief. While not as close to his cards as Sakura, time was an old friend and ally of Lee's. Even while temporarily released it wasn't inclined to cause trouble. If a newer and less relaxed card, like the gateway card, had been released Lee realized that he could have been in trouble.

"Who was that?" Wulf asked as he jogged back up to join Lee and the time card.

"I'm not too sure," Lee answered truthfully, "I was never taught to much about him. I think we need that information fast." Lee fell silent and thought for a few moments. "Damn," he said finally, "we need to consult an expert and I can only think of one."

Looking around he spotted the back entrance to a diner. Walking up to it he pulled out the gateway card and invoked it. The door to the diner disappeared to form a black void. Pausing only to say, "follow me," to Wulf and the card, he plunged headfirst into that void.

Kero yelled in shock as Lee, Wulf and the time card all appeared through Sakura's closet door.

888

At a cafe next to the park, Sakura sighed with depression. Madison and Josh were trying to cheer her up but with her father still unwell at home nothing was reaching her. She just stared at her soda in misery while Josh and Madison exchanged a worried glance. Both she and Madison were in their school uniforms while Josh had on a grey tee shirt and beige slacks. They were all sitting around one of the outside tables

Madison desperately tried to make Sakura feel better. "I heard Lee complaining about how we all just trickle in to wherever we're supposed to go over the course of an hour these days. Perhaps we should do something about that." When Sakura failed to say anything Madison kicked Josh under the table.

Realizing he had to play straight man he went "Like what?"

Madison's tone was deadpan, "I was thinking we could carpool." Still no response form Sakura. "Wulf's uncle or Lee's cousin could drive us. I imagine all of us would just fit in perfectly driving around like a soccer team, all in costume, Kero could act like the team mascot." Madison tried desperately to make Sakura smile.

One corner of Sakura's mouth upturned. "Give it a rest Madison," she said wearily but not unkindly, "I appreciate all of this but I'm not in the mood."

Madison looked ready to argue but Josh touched her gently on the shoulder. "She's right," he said, "trust me, I went through the same thing with my father, I'm still going through it really. She just needs some time, soon she'll realize that, yes, she could have lost him but she didn't, and that she should be happy and more appreciative of what she has. She just needs to keep busy until she understands that emotionally."

Sakura smiled a little more genuinely at Josh's words and cheered up a little. At the same time her eyebrows rose as she noted how Josh had gently and casually touched Madison. That would have raised her suspicions with anyone but it was totally out of character for Josh. She already knew, and had been shocked, that Wulf and Meilin had come together but the possibility that Josh and Madison were a pair as well almost floored her.

Suddenly, penetrating her suspicion and surprise, she could feel a Clow card. Standing up abruptly she oriented herself and realized it was close. Josh and Madison looked at her in concern and she explained to them. "I sense a Clow card. Come on, we need to move."

With that Madison's face lit up and she dug into her purse for her ever-present camcorder and took off after Sakura who was moving with purpose. Josh looked at the two girls and got up to follow them, he had never seen a wild Clow card before and was actually curious about what it would be like as well as concerned for the pair.

"Do you have anything Josh?" asked Madison in a whisper as Josh drew up beside her. "Yes actually." He pulled out what looked like five black marbles. "They're miniature flash bangs," he explained, "lots of smoke and a bright light but no damage. Their about all I have right now, I'm still repairing and rebuilding my wristband back at the lab, by miniaturizing the receiver control circuit and switching the positronic..."

"Josh." Madison stopped him with a word as usual.

"Sorry." The pair of them followed Sakura, determined to take out her frustrations on a Clow card, deeper into the park

888

"...so I came here Kero." Lee finished his explanation in an embarrassed tone. "They never taught me much about the dark apprentice so we need whatever you can tell us."

The guardian beast looked grave. "This is not good. If Var is loose on the world it makes all of our previous troubles look trivial in comparison. Are you sure?"

Lee looked insulted and he sounded annoyed. "I'm positive of course. You know what it takes to get me to come to you for advice. Besides, I think the evidence speaks for itself," he pointed at the time card, "even if there was another mage around pretending to be Var and who had that level of power only the real thing would have been close enough to the Clow cards to learn how to do something like this."

Kero sighed in despair, "Your right of course, but I just didn't want to believe it. If he's gotten his counter card working then I just don't know how we're going to stop him."

"Could someone please fill me in on who this guy is?" interrupted Wulf from the corner of the room.

Kero started to pace up and down Sakura's bed as he began the story. "Var Chokal was a master mage back in Clow's time. He was a prodigy and came into his powers early, he learned everything fast and soon became one of the strongest regular masters of magic in the world. However, he was only a very talented but normal magician. His own significant accomplishments were drowned out by Clow's much greater works, for Clow was an exceptional magician. Clow was beyond regular magicians and into the league of greats like Merlin or Gandalf, although at a lower level."

Kero paused to face Lee, "In fact, I think if you and Sakura keep learning and combine your powers, you may eventually reach that league yourself." He admitted reluctantly.

Kero then shook his head and continued. "Anyway, Var couldn't stand being constantly upstaged so he went to Clow to learn his secrets. Clow was glad to accept a mage of Var's talent's as an apprentice and gradually Var began to learn from Clow."

"But no matter how much he learned Clow was already three steps ahead. Over time Var's envy grew and turned to bitterness and hatred. Secretly he began to study and stray down dark paths in order to learn things that he thought would allow him to surpass his master. Finally he began killing people to absorb their energies and making pacts with demons. Clow found out about this and they fought: using skill, cunning, and the cards Clow defeated Var."

"Then why is he here now?" asked Wulf.

"One of the pacts Var made was with a greater daemon, a being of pure evil. In exchange for being released upon the world the daemon changed Var. He is neither properly alive or dead but some state in between. However, if anyone ever managed to destroy him a portal would open and several more demons, only slightly less powerful and evil then the one Var bargained with, would be released into the world. This was the main challenge Clow had in beating Var. Despite this he eventually managed to drain Var's power and capture him with a mystical chain that bound him and most of his powers. Var was then entombed under a remote monastery were the holy ground and resistance and guardianship of the monks were supposed to keep him contained there forever. Somehow he's managed to escape."

"Did he ever manage to release that greater daemon?" asked Wulf, his family had handed down descriptions of such beings. All of them were second hand though, even a member of his family had never encountered such a beast and lived to tell about it.

"In desperation Clow captured it and was forced to use it to create the daemon card. After that he was unable to destroy it unless he wanted to risk it escaping again. Even when released that card is still under incredible bindings."

Lee's mind jumped back to his encounter in the alley and focused on the true Clow card Var had possessed. His eyes widened as he made the likely connections. In a voice tight with fear he began to tell Kero that the situation might be even worse than they thought

888

Back at the park, Sakura carefully searched deeper into the more remote and wooded parts of the place, still looking for the elusive Clow card she felt. Already she had the wand out and was determined to capture it. Madison and Josh followed close behind her unaware that they were all being watched.

Floating silently among the tree branches Var sneered with contempt at them. Satisfied that no one else was around he dropped through the trees to land right in front of the group. While the young heroes backed off and gasped at his sudden appearance Var took a close look at Sakura's aura to see what cards she held.

Here even he had to blink in surprise, the slip of a girl actually had captured the lovers card, although it felt slightly altered in a way he didn't understand. Var had known they had ruined his plans for a free golem army but he hadn't realized that it was they who had thwarted him there as well.

He grinned evilly in his hood, this was so much the better in a way. While he would no longer be able to offer them up as virgin sacrifices it gave him another powerful tool against them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sakura yelled at him.

In answer Var just held up the counter card and his staff. Pausing a moment for dramatic effect he struck the card and yelled "Counter card, unbind!"

A bolt of black energy streaked towards Sakura and struck her body. Immediately Josh and Madison ran to aid her but she was surrounded by a whirling vortex of black energy that prevented them from getting close. Inside the vortex Sakura was lifted off her feet. It felt like something was pulling at her chest, trying to rip something out of her. Suddenly her half of the lovers card floated up in front of her and the vortex died away. The card hung in the air for a moment as Sakura crashed to the ground. Then it exploded open and the female half of the card fell to the ground in confusion.

Var wondered what had happened to the male half but it didn't really matter, this card was one that liked him and he had protections up while the children on the ground had none.

Madison gasped and started to back away, she recognized the card and wanted to run before something happened to her. Sakura staggered to her feet and summoned the shield card to her hand, she wasn't sure what was happening but she wasn't going down without a fight. Josh just stared in incomprehension at what was happening and started to get an erection at the sight of the female card half.

Noticing Sakura's determination Var stepped in before things got out of hand. With a few muttered words and gestures ropes flew from his hands towards Sakura. Taken by surprise the ropes bound her arms at her sides and tied her ankles together and she toppled back to the ground.

Before Josh or Madison could do anything the lovers card exerted its influence. The two young lovers immediately began to get horny, and started to move towards each other. But before they could do anything the lovers card commanded them to go away and do it somewhere else, inside a populated building. Unable to disobey the pair took off at a run leaving Sakura alone in the park with the dark apprentice.

888

Back at Sakura's house, Lee had just finished explaining to Kero that Var had a Clow card. Kero was looking shaken when suddenly Lee fell to his knees and gasped with pain.

"What is it Lee?" asked Wulf in concern.

"It's Sakura," Lee forced out, "she's in trouble." The pain faded away and Lee slowly got to his feet. Something still felt odd.

"It's got to be Var." Kero growled.

It still felt to Lee like something was off. Waving the others into silence he searched his mind. His eyes sprang open and his blood ran cold when he realized what was wrong. Praying he was mistaken he summoned his half of the lovers card, the grey filler part was missing and the card was faintly glowing. In tones of dread he told the others "He's freed half of the lovers card."

Wulf just looked blank while Kero fell to the floor in shock. Suddenly it hit Lee, "Sakura's in trouble," he shouted, "we have to get to the park right away!"

Then he froze, he didn't know any door in the area well enough to use the gateway card to get there and it would drain his powers and be too public anyway. Franticly his mind searched for another option and his gaze focused on the time card.

"Time," he pleaded, "we need to get to the park right away. Please speed us up, please." When time looked uncertain Lee's eyes begged it to comply. Suddenly time's expression turned determined and it nodded. After that the world seemed to stop for everyone but the four of them.

As Lee started to race out the door Kero shouted at him, "Wait kid!"

"We don't have time for this Kero!" Lee shouted back, stopped with his hand on the doorknob.

"Then make time," Kero shouted back, "think for a second. Your about to take the second half of the card with you!" As Lee looked down at the offending card still in his hand Kero continued, "Put it in the Clow book for now, we don't need any more problems."

Vaulting back across the room Lee quickly shoved the offending card back in the book. Then all four of them took off for the door and squeezed past Mr. Avalon, while still weak all the noise had forced him to check Sakura's room to see if there was anything going on. He had been reaching for the doorknob when time had been stopped any closer and they would have been forced to go out the window. While making sure to close all doors behind him Lee still left the house at a run, the others trailing behind, needing to go and help Sakura.

888

Madison and Josh ran back to the cafe they had been at earlier, burning with need for each other. Even at only a third of it's normal power (interplay between the two parts further strengthened the card) the lovers card still had enough power to almost completely rid them of rationality. Since the pair were already lovers, and Madison had already succumbed to the card's influence once before, it had not been a challenge to quickly bring them to this state.

Although it pained them to do so, the pair slowed to a walk before casually entering the cafe. Since the staff hadn't noticed them leave from the outside tables they let the two of them go to the back without a second thought.

Shooting a furtive glance behind her to make sure no one was looking she pulled Josh with her into the women's washroom. Glad that no one was around the pair quickly migrated to the farthest stall and locked themselves in. The bathrooms had a lot of soundproofing and they had a feeling this would get noisy.

Somehow the pair managed to kiss each other frantically as they almost tore their clothes off in urgency. Letting everything fall to the floor Madison pushed Josh onto the toilet seat, straddling him. Any remaining sanity vanished as she impaled herself, hard, upon his tool. Both Madison and Josh let out identical moans of pleasure as he vanished inside her, then she started to move herself up and down on him like a jackhammer on full power. Josh buried his face in her moving chest kissing and licking and sucking her breasts as well as he could as she bounced up and down on his cock. Grabbing her ass with both hands he squeezed and kneaded it like it was dough, even slipping a finger inside her as the card's influence played with both of their minds. The need to climax was so great as to be painful as Madison started to grind herself against Josh, moving her hips as well as her legs now, desperately needing to cum.

Under the card's influence they kept this up for almost two minutes, almost but not quite able to climax, before Madison finally came with mind-blowing intensity. With an incredible scream of release the pair came together and their brains just shut down as the pleasure overcame them. The pair of them went limp in each others arms and just loitered in the pleasant haze as they recovered from the intensity of the whole experience.

888

Lee, Kero, and Wulf were almost at the park before the time card gave out.

Suddenly it just grew a very disconcerted look and then shrank back to card form and returned to Lee's hand. Then time resumed it's normal flow and several people blinked and rubbed their eyes since it appeared to them as if the trio had just materialized out of thin air. Lee however barely paused in his run and this was probably a good thing, if anyone had been given time to think and noticed a flying creature with two boys, one with a sword, it was unlikely the results would be good.

Entering the park Lee paused a moment to let the other two catch up, and to catch is own breath. As they got there Lee was suddenly assaulted by a wave of arousal. As he struggled to think straight he realized it wasn't coming from inside him, but from Sakura in telepathic form. The lovers card was forcing her to feel aroused but in self defense she was leaching off as much of it as she could and passing it to Lee, in addition, being with each other in the mind allowed them not to succumb to being manipulated to want anyone else. Lee's need to reach Sakura took on different overtones.

Fighting his way through the transferred lust Lee oriented himself and found what direction Sakura was in. "This way," he said to the others and took off again.

888

Sakura struggled both in her arousal and against her bindings, but neither was letting her go. She was just thankful the link she had to Lee let her target the arousal to him, the thought of being forced to want the figure in front of her made her ill.

Var was apparently oblivious to all this however and knelt down beside her on the grass. "I imagine you wonder why I'm doing this," he said conversationally to her, "it must be obvious to you by now I could tell the lovers card to tone it down, or to pleasure you, or anything I so choose. What I want is information. I find that if you have a short, but not too short, a time pain works best. However, if you have a very short time or a long time, pleasure works better. Since I'm impatient, and you have the lovers card, which makes this oh so easy, I figured I could use the short method."

"Go to hell!" Sakura screamed at him, with feeling.

"The added bonus," he continued in pleasant tones, "is that I can kill you and absorb your life force at the end. Torture would weaken the force considerably but at the height of arousal, combined with fear and despair, and probably the pain of denial, the life-force of a young mage like yourself should prove magnificent."

Sakura panted at his feet but gathered her breath and spat out, "I'll never give in you monster."

"I think you will," he responded in a cheerful tone, "I think after another ten minutes at the edge of orgasm you'd be willing to do anything if it would allow you to cum. It usually takes me a lot of energy and effort to use this method but I must say that having the lovers card help me is a terrific convenience. By the way," he added in a slightly more menacing voice, "help isn't coming. That descendant of Clow you like, Lee I believe he is called, and that foreign barbarian are about the only ones with the power to even think of helping you, and I left them frozen in time."

Rather than cause her despair this gave Sakura even more hope. Her opponent didn't know about the telepathic link or that Lee was on the way. However, it was hard to even hold on to that much of a positive thought through the haze of desperate horniness the lovers card was bringing about in her.

"So answer me Sakura," Var asked her kindly, "who else knows about the Clow cards?" When Sakura refused to do more than moan as she struggled against her bonds he just smiled sadistically. "Don't worry, you can take as much time as you need. It's much more satisfying to watch tough ones break."

"You're the only one who's going to get broken Var!" Lee's angry voice reached him. A lightening bolt followed that statement and while it was absorbed by his defenses Var spun in shock to face the rapidly approaching group.

The lovers card moved to the side of this main conflict and tried to exert its influence over the new interlopers. However the card was unsuccessful. Kero, as guardian beast of the Clow, was immune. Wulf had a limited insulation through the magic that gave him his powers and was rapidly slipping into a battle rage/focus as he saw a comrade tied up and tormented on the ground. Lee, between his anger at what was happening and the telepathic sharing of lust with Sakura, was just unaffected by anything else. The weakened card was unable to touch them.

Wulf charged forward and was actually able to land a terrific punch against Var before, protected still by his spells but weakened, the mage took to the air.

Not to be denied, the young fighter uprooted one of the smaller trees and chased the mage around with his makeshift club. While frantically dodging the club the mage was being peppered by lightning bolts from Lee, he was kept too busy dodging to come up with a counter attack and his protections were slowly being eroded.

Kero flew over to examine Sakura, and finding her mostly unharmed yelled encouragement to Lee and Wulf. "Keep it up, he's weakening."

Still frantically trying to outmaneuver Wulf and his club Var spared a moment for a wild laugh at Kero. "Why Keroberos, is it really you?" he taunted. "My how the mighty have fallen. You look like a child's toy."

Kero just growled angrily. "Take him down!" he yelled.

A flagging but determined Lee nodded valiantly. Taking out the freeze card he weakly released it into battle. Var burned power recklessly and knocked Wulf to the ground for a few seconds with a pulse of pure energy. Moving quickly he once again brought out the counter card and struck the dark rectangle with his staff. Again waves of dark energy flowed from the card and the giant form of icy shrunk and grew transparent. However the waves abruptly died and, while weakened, the card surged forward and struck its target. Against the weakened card Var's protections held, but barely, and he felt a bite of cold even through his shields. Realizing the tide was turning Var used up much of his remaining power and teleported away.

Everyone sagged in relief, however the lovers card stepped forward clearly prepared to continue the conflict. Shaken out of his focus Wulf started to feel aroused and the need to fuck someone started to seep through him. Before anything could happen the feeling abruptly disappeared and the card flew back to Sakura and Lee staggered over and worked to cut the ropes binding her with his sword.

"Are you all right?" he asked, concern and fear obvious in his eyes.

"I'll be okay," she smiled valiantly, "there's something we need to take care of though." Lee finished cutting her ropes...they rapidly started to walk away from the others. Wulf paused in his replanting of the small tree he had been using, it was still mostly unharmed, and moved to follow them but Kero moved to block his path. The blond warrior shrugged and then returned to his task.

Lee and Sakura paused when they were sure they were outside the range of the others. Lee tenderly caressed Sakura's face and she sank into his arms. "I'm so tired," she admitted, "but I have to do this otherwise I'll go insane." Lee nodded in agreement. They kissed each other gently and Sakura slowly started to slide Lee's pants down. Sinking to the soft ground of the park Lee reached down to slide Sakura's soaked panties off her body.

When she swung her legs up and positioned them on his shoulders Lee smiled and with a sense of urgency entered her. Feeling her hot and tight passage surround him brought back all the feelings of arousal and the frantic moan from Sakura told him she was feeling the same as he went deep into her. He wanted to cum almost immediately into his lover's hot body but he stopped himself and began to steadily thrust into her. Lightly kissing her legs he slammed a thrust into her hard as she reached her head up in a show of flexibility and kissed him hard on the lips. A deep moan escaped her and Lee picked up his pace as her head sank back down. . Even though the only bare flesh he could touch was her legs the silky smoothness of her skin was enough for him when combined with the experience of loving the girl beneath him. Looking deep into each other's eyes and feeling each other's bodies they once again began to sink deeper in enjoyment of the experience as they were finally joined after all the frustrated arousal they had suffered. Lee's breath came quickly and Sakura made small sounds of pleasure as she tried to catch her own breath Finally Lee just couldn't stand it anymore and with a deep groan came inside Sakura. The feeling of Lee spurting inside her finished Sakura off and with a drawn out moan of satisfaction she climaxed as well. The pair collapsed beside each other and fell into an exhausted, but happily content, sleep.

A few minutes later Kero tentatively came in search of them but finding them so obviously exhausted decided to let them sleep a little longer.

They'd be awakened five minutes after that by the loud noise when a keyed up and guilty Madison and Josh ran back onto the scene and Josh accidentally used all his flash bangs against a sweat-stained and dirty Wulf before recognizing him. In the resulting confusion Kero could be heard muttering to himself "And this is the group that has to face Var. I don't like our odds."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All characters contained in this work are the property of their respective owners and most are being used without permission for the purpose of parody. This story also contains consensual sex acts (well, act. This one's kind of sex light, see the next part for some good stuff though) involving underage characters. If this offends you or if you are violating local laws in some respect by reading it, stop now.

888 Card captors: Counter Attack

888

It was nighttime the day after the encounter with Var and everyone was gathered in Josh's personal lab for the complete explanation, well... almost complete. In recounting the previous day's events there had been the usual leaving of things unsaid when it came to the lovers card.

They were meeting at the lab since it was felt that it would be the least likely place for Var to try and spy out their actions through scrying. As an additional precaution the illusion card had been released and was casting an illusion around everyone. Kero had just finished retelling the tale of the origin of Var.

"Another problem we have," he told the gathered youngsters, "is that Var has got the daemon card. It isn't truly sealed like any of the other cards but is rather partially sealed and only under control because it would be too much trouble for the card to break out. Var can let you feel that or shield it at will, which is why you kept getting the impression of a card when he had it. This means that any time you sense a Clow card you have to be careful that it isn't Var trying to lure you into a trap. However," he said in a slightly brighter tone, "the good news is that you should be able to capture it if you can separate it from Var."

Everyone absorbed the information he had just given them. Sakura spoke up,

"okay Kero. But what about this counter card of his?"

Kero sounded worried as he answered. "I don't know what I can tell you Sakura," he said slowly, "I have a few ideas though." When no one said anything he continued. "Var discussed a lot of the ideas and concepts behind the counter card with Clow before the split but he hadn't completed it before Clow took care of him. This is going to have to be a mix of what I suspect and can guess from what happened as much as sure knowledge."

He shrugged and then continued. "Okay, the counter card was designed using the greatest counter spells and attuned them specifically to blocking Clow cards. I don't think it has any other form but I could be wrong. More importantly is the ability to unseal already captured cards, fortunately this seems to be temporary. However, since its temporary you cannot recapture the freed card, you have to let it run its course or try to disable it but you cannot stop it. As Lee found out with time there can be advantages to this, he could never have used that long term a freeze while running by himself. This only applies if the card is a firm ally though. Now this is important," he paused and stared at Lee and Sakura to emphasize his next point, "the counter card has a power limit. Once its charge is gone its temporarily useless until Var recharges it. It doesn't seem to take too much energy to block cards but to free them takes a large amount. To free a specific card seems to take even more but I'm not so certain about that point."

"Okay," said Lee calmly, "but how do we take care of Var?"

"I'll tell you what we do," interjected Meilin angrily, "we go on the offensive."

"What!" said everybody else and all their gazes locked on Meilin.

"It's simple," she insisted, "he underestimated us. The next time he's going to be a lot more prepared for us and is probably going to know all of our abilities. If we let him choose the time and place he'll slaughter us." She turned to face Kero directly. "You said he kills people to recharge his powers right?" At Kero's tentative nod she continued. "Right now he's drained. If we attack him now we take him by surprise, before he has full knowledge about all of us, and at low power. Not to mention we'll be saving the lives of those he'd kill for his power. The choice is obvious, we go after him."

"There's just one problem," Kero shot back angrily, "what do you do if you defeat him? If we destroy him, and I'm still not convinced that we could, we release powerful demons on the earth. What could we do about that?"

Everyone lapsed into silence, they knew that both Kero and Meilin were right. After a minute Josh spoke up tentatively. "What constitutes destroying him?"

Everyone looked at him oddly. Kero said slowly, "Well, he's like the escaped spirits in a way. If he suffers massive damage to his body it'll eventually be unable to hold his spirit. Up to that point it's just an inconvenience."

Tentatively Josh started to say something then stopped and finally asked "what about cryogenics?"

Everyone fell silent, after another minute Kero slowly said "Y'know, that might actually work. In fact, unlike Clow's chain it would have the bonus of sending him to sleep. How soon could you build us something that could hold him?"

"I already have something ready to go." Everyone turned to stare at Josh and he blushed as he explained. "After mother died father built a pair of cryogenic suspension units. If either of us was really sick or hurt, or the lab was burning down or something, and we couldn't be saved in time or saved at all we were supposed to use them."

"Won't your father notice if one of them is missing or in use?" asked Sakura.

"I could wheel one up here and build a replacement in the meantime. The main problem is the power source but with the interdimensional reactors I can easily build a portable power pack. It's simply a matter of splicing the transducer and adding a... I'm babbling again aren't I?" he said to everyone once he caught Madison's look.

Everyone nodded.

"Shoot. At least I'm getting better at recognizing it."

No one said anything.

After a moment Wulf spoke up, "There is another problem, how do we find this guy?"

"That'll be hard but doable," said Lee, "he's a powerful sorcerer and he's holding a Clow card. That puts the lazen board back in the game, unless he burns up a lot of power in heavy shielding it can track him."

"How is that hard?" asked Wulf. "It seems pretty simple to me." "The board only gives direction, not distance" explained Lee. "Var could have teleported anywhere. We could have to follow the trail for hours and still not get anywhere."

"Or we could triangulate." Put in Josh. "If Lee takes a reading with his board here, and we use a compass and mark a line on a map, and then gates to another point and take a different reading that we also mark down, we'll know where the guy is. After that Lee can just take us where we need to go."

"Don't assume too much," warned Lee, "I can only connect with the card to a place known to me. Even then it takes more power with distance and the less well I know or remember the place leads to an exponential increase in power needed."

"Still, it sounds like a good plan," finished Sakura, "everybody meet here tomorrow night in costume and we'll put it to use."

With that the meeting started to break up and as Sakura took back the illusion card everyone started to go their separate ways. As they were all filing out Josh looked up and added in a surprised tone, "Oh Madison, before I forget, that new camera you wanted is ready."

Madison went back in to join Josh while Sakura gave them an odd look. When the door shut Lee noticed Sakura's expression. "Is something wrong?" he asked and looked concerned.

"I'm not sure," she said slowly, "its just Josh and Madison..." she trailed off.

"What about them?" asked a bewildered Lee, everybody else was already out of earshot and still moving away. "I'm guessing they did something with each other while under the influence of the card but I'm thinking you mean something else."

"I might be wrong, but I think that they were a couple even before the card."

Lee blinked and gave her an odd look. "What gave you that idea? Are you sure your not thinking that because you and I got together and Meilin and Wulf hooked up that those two would be the next logical step."

"Maybe, but at the park the other day I thought I noticed something and I started thinking about it. She spends a lot of time with him and he it almost seemed like he was jealous of Wulf before he found out about Meilin. Then there's the fact that he's doing these things like making a new camera for her."

Lee thought about it for a moment then shook his head and said flatly: "Let it be Sakura. I don't think it's any of our business. If there is something there they'll tell us when their ready. And there's nothing we could do about it anyway."

"Yeah." Sakura sighed reluctantly and then turned to hurry and rejoin Meilin and Wulf.

Inside the lab Josh was proudly showing Meilin his latest piece of work. It did look a lot like a sleeker and higher tech version of her regular camcorder but Josh had gone all out for his gift to her. "Just like you asked." He explained, "it has all the regular functions, like zoom, of your regular camera and I included night vision, brightness, the ability to see different parts of the spectrum, image enhancement options, and sound since I assume you wanted that. It has a dual tape loading system so that it can record indefinitely with no breaks, you just switch to the other tape while reloading a side. I also worked in a few new systems I wanted to test out but thought you'd like."

Madison looked puzzled. "Like what?"

Josh smiled gleefully and picked up the camera. Turning it on he pointed it at Madison and spoke carefully. "Camera, target, designate, confirm." There was a bleep from the camera and a small light on its side came on. Then with no warning he let the camera go and stepped to the side.

Madison gasped as she saw her new camera fall but halfway to the ground small disc like protrusions popped out of its side and began to whir. Much to her amazement the camera then slowed down and then flew back up to the height it had been at before and hung there in mid air. Madison tried to move in for a closer look but the camera moved away from her, always staying away from her at the same distance Josh had been at. Even moving from side to side the camera followed her.

Josh grinned stupidly as Madison looked on, fascinated by the camera. "and that's not all," he said gleefully, "camera, full view." The camera panned up and down over all of Madison's body. "Camera, 360" the camera did a full circle around Madison. "Camera, circle." Once again the camera circled Madison, but this time kept circling her even as she tried to move out of the camera's radius, always keeping a constant distance. Finally he ended with "camera, cease." At which the camera flew down to the floor and shut down. "I'd thought of using return, for that last command, but figured that was a little too similar to Lee and Sakura. There are a few more commands but those are the main ones."

"This is fabulous Josh," Madison jumped up and down with eagerness and joy at her new toy. She ran over to him and gave Josh a kiss that took his breath away. Trailing a finger down the side of his face she murmured seductively, "Why don't I thank you like you deserve."

While that was what Josh had been hoping for he still demurred. "You don't have to you know."

"Oh but I want to." She whispered in the same tone, and started to take off her clothes. Satisfied that honor had been served Josh started to strip as well.

He'd really hoped his gift would get that reaction and was hard as steel. Once all their clothes were off Josh moved in for a kiss, Madison gladly reciprocated and pressed their bodies tight together sliding her hand down to stroke his member as well. Sure she had Josh's full attention she dropped to the ground and slowly wrapped her mouth around his cock. Gently sucking at the same time as sliding her mouth forward to enwrap his entire member Madison's actions caused Josh's toes to curl as she tormented him with a sensational blowjob.

Going all out for him she in turn teased him with her tongue, deep throated him, gently kissed it, hummed with it in her mouth, or just stroked the shaft with her hand. It was all too much for Josh but Madison always slowed down and backed off just before he came. Finally, after looking like she was going to back off once again, she deep throated him and gave him all she had. Josh then moaned loudly and came with such a powerful orgasm that he was almost surprised he didn't blow Madison's head off. Madison swallowed the seed and licked the shaft a few more times to clean it off before getting up.

She was almost fully dressed before he noticed what was happening. "Wait," he asked in a tired voice, "don't you want me to reciprocate."

"Not tonight," she answered gently while buttoning herself up, "you look about done in and I don't need to right now. You gave me something better anyway."

"Listen, before you go," Josh interjected hurriedly, focusing through his exhaustion, "could you let me see all the captures you've taped so far? I've been curious for a while but if this guy has the ability to free the cards I need to know something of what we'll be up against."

Madison smiled at the thought of someone finally watching all the stuff she had created so far and agreed in an instant.

888

Late the next evening, everyone met at the lab. Since it was a weekend the next day no one was worried about lack of sleep or the time they'd be getting back.

Everyone was in costume and Madison had come through for Wulf with a pair of buckskin shorts (with a tight waistband and studded leather belt for added security) for him to wear. While still not keen about the more theatrical look of his costume he accepted them with good grace, just as Lee was getting ready to activate the lazen board Kero broke in.

"Before we start I have to bring something up." Once he had everyone's attention he continued, "I think I know how Var managed to escape from his prison, and it might give us another option. Sakura, your father was one of the ones who released him."

Sakura gasped but Kero continued to explain. "I think Var drained him and the other archeologists and was able to use the sudden surge of energy to break Clow's chain from the inside. It's only a guess but today the university sent over some artifacts from the dig for your father to examine when he gets better. One of the artifacts was actually the pieces of Clow's chain, you might have sensed the magic earlier tonight. When I saw that I looked over your father's site notes and was able to piece together what might have happened. Some time ago the monastery where he was kept was buried in a landslide. No one survived and without the monks there was no one to guard Var and the holy ground slowly lost power. This freed Var to use some of his minor powers on the world, even at long distance. Eventually your father came with an archeological team last year, he put a sort of magical tag on all of them and was slowly able to manipulate their minds at long distance. Finally, they came back and under his control and were able to get him loose."

"I also suspect Var was behind to freeing of the lovers card, although that's just a guess. The pointless chaos seems like his current style."

"This is all very interesting Kero," interjected Lee, "but what does it all have to do with another option?"

"Weren't you listening? We now have Clow's chain. I, uh, removed it from the rest of the artifacts while no one was looking. If we can repair that we can bind Var's powers again."

"And how do you suggest we repair it," Lee asked snidely, "I don't think anyone here has Clow's powers of craftsmanship."

"Easily," Kero snapped back, "the chain is almost self repairing. We just need someone to hold the magic together while we use an intense point source of heat to weld the pieces back together." He anticipated Lee's next argument "You have enough control over magic to do that if Josh here uses a laser to weld at the same time."

Lee looked thoughtful but Meilin interrupted the conversation. "Okay, that's great for future reference but first we have to deal with this guy, we probably won't even need the chain. So lets get a move on."

Surrendering to practicality Lee activated the board. Once the beam appeared Josh whipped out a high tech computerized map and compass set (it never occurred to him that any time saved in using such was probably lost in its creation).

Quickly he took a reading on the direction and a line appeared across the map. Noting that, Lee put the board aside and pulled out the gateway card. Turning to Josh's bedroom door he activated it and a black void replaced the door. Not wanting to drain himself too much, Lee quickly jumped through and everyone piled through after him.

To land with a large thump in Sakura's bedroom, once again coming through the closet door. As everyone pulled themselves off the floor and dusted themselves off Tory's voice echoed upstairs'. "Hey squirt, are you okay?" Everyone started to panic and look around in confusion, no matter how Sakura explained it this was going to look pretty weird. Lee, feeling a distinct sense of deja vu, quickly sheathed his sword and opened the door to the closet and lead by example by putting himself in. The other four members caught on and crammed themselves in the closet while Sakura body checked the door shut and dived under her covers so none of the armor was showing. She pretended to be asleep while Tory opened the door and stepped into the room.

All of her friends in the closet held their breath while Tory took a brief look around. As Madison stared at the framework of the closet she briefly wondered how come Lee knew Sakura's closet door so well (this wasn't the first time he'd had to hide in it). After a moment Tory shrugged and went back downstairs. Sakura waited another minute and then said softly "you can come out now."

Even muffled by the door the urgency was plain in Madison's voice, "No we can't. Meilin's back and my camera are blocking the handle." Sakura quickly slid out of bed and opened the closet door. Once again the rest of them piled/fell out, this time being careful not too make much noise so Tory wouldn't come back. After taking a few deep breaths Lee once again pulled out the lazen board and activated it. Josh plotted the second line from Sakura's house in the same direction and everyone stared at the map. Their spirits plummeted as they realized the lines converged far out of town in the middle of the wilderness.

Lee shook his head in despair and apologized. "I'm sorry but there's no way I can make a gateway that far with no knowledge."

"Anyone got a plan B?" asked Kero.

"Wait a second everyone," said Madison as she focused on the map, "it may not be so impossible after all." Everyone looked at her and she pointed to a part of the map a few miles away from the target. "This is where we went on that school trip where you captured the erase card Sakura."

"Hey your right!" breathed Sakura in surprise. "And remember how the mess hall had those really distinct and fancy doors, carving around the edge and everything."

"I don't know Sakura," Lee said hesitantly, "I don't remember them well enough for this to be a surefire transit at this distance."

Sakura started rummaging through her room and pulled out a photo album. "Maybe this'll jog your memory." She pointed to a picture of the whole class on the trip, unfortunately while the door in question was visible Sakura realized that it was in the background and blurred. "So close." She sighed in despair.

"Maybe I can help," interjected Josh. Moving the photo in question under a lamp he used his goggles to scan and enhance the picture. Putting the image up in front of his eyes he pulled off the goggles and gave them to Lee.

Lee looked at the picture and smiled. "Now I remember it." He once again took out the gateway card and targeted it on Sakura's closet door. Giving the goggles back to Josh he turned and jumped through.

On the other side everyone quickly rushed out of the camp area, not wanting to risk being seen. Using the lazen board one more time to determine what direction they were now facing they started a hike through the woods. Lee was glad they had some time before they met Var, that last gateway had drained him and he needed some time to get his wind back. Slowly the heroes began to make their way through the woods.

Wulf was in his element, his family had given him extensive wilderness survival training as part of his heritage (and even more sailing training) and he led the way, picking out the best path for the team to go. Meilin followed close behind, also fairly at home with the woods and following in her lover's footsteps she did well. Sakura and Lee came next, Lee and Meilin had both had a fair amount of wilderness training themselves so they did okay. Lee led Sakura around the awkward bits while she supported him to help him conserve and recover his energy.

Josh and Madison brought up the rear and it was Josh that was causing trouble. With her new camera trailing behind her Madison was able to keep both eyes on the path and step wisely. On the other hand, Josh could not remember ever having been outside in the true wilderness and was having a tough time. In addition his big and unwieldy footwear seemed to catch on every possible exposed root and awkwardly placed rock, causing him to stumble several times a minute and fall fairly often. Even though he quickly got to his feet with Madison's help the noise he created and the pace he was slowing everybody down to was worrying.

However Josh roughed it out and pressed on without complaint. That's why they were surprised when only a short distance away from where their enemy should be he called out. "Hey guys, hold up a minute" he panted.

"This isn't a good time for a rest," Meilin hissed while her eyes flashed.

Josh shook his head. "that's not it. I just happened to glance down at my detector and it says there are at least three free spirits in the area." This brought everyone up short and they all walked back to surround Josh.

"Are you sure?" Asked Sakura. "Maybe you hit the thing when you fell and it's not working right." Josh just shook his head.

"This doesn't change anything," stated Lee decisively, "we just have to be more careful and creep up a little slower." The group shot a significant look at Josh who blushed in embarrassment at his wood incompetence. Wulf shrugged pragmatically and before anyone could do anything he knelt down, picked Josh up and flipped him over his shoulder and started to resume his path finding while carrying Josh fireman style.

Josh muttered "this is humiliating" but held his piece while Wulf carried him the rest of the way, still managing the walk through the woods with ease. Soon they came upon a clearing and Wulf set Josh down as everyone studied the grim scene in front of them.

Var, dressed in his usual robes, dominated the clearing but he wasn't alone. The remains of a family campsite lay scattered around the area. Off to the side, the actual family lay, a mother, father, a young son and daughter. They were bound and gagged but clearly terrified as an altar was being set up in front of the evil magician. Actually setting up the altar and watching over the captives were the three escaped spirits. One had made a body out of water and looked human from the waist up and like a liquid wave from the waist down. The other two had bodies out of wood, one was basically shaped like a standard human while the other just looked like it had animated a whole sapling, only the fact it was dragging itself along by its roots gave it away.

The heroes sank down among the trees near the clearings' edge and argued in whisper voices.

"Why are those spirits working for Var?" Asked Sakura quietly. "They're supposed to be unbound."

"Leave that for later. Right now we need a plan." Kero hissed emphatically.

"Well, I say we rush them," suggested Wulf, "Meilin and I can take care of the two wood ones."

"If that water thing can't pull itself back together and isn't too cohesive I can probably take it out with a few mini-missiles." Put in Josh tentatively.

"That leaves me and Sakura keeping Var busy until you guys can help." Agreed Lee. "That should work."

Madison surprised them all by adding "I can probably sneak around and release the family if you guys are all distracting Var. I can set the camera to focus on all the action in the clearing anyway."

With nothing more to say the heroes took up their positions. While Madison started to sneak around the clearing Wulf let out a battle cry and charged at their startled enemies with Meilin following close behind. He crashed into the one with a human like body and tackled it to the ground, rolling on top of it he began to rain blows on the startled and disoriented creature. The living tree lashed out with several of its branches towards Meilin but she chopped each off as they came in range.

Var quickly got over his startlement and started a spell to send at the pair. However he had to abort it and claw for the counter card as Lee released the twin card and Sakura released the change card into battle. At the same time the being of water raced across the clearing from where it had been guarding the sacrifices. Finally having a safe shot Josh popped up from cover and sent several missiles its way. Each impacted and blew the creature apart, splashing water across the clearing.

While taken by surprise Var had good reflexes and struck the counter card before the other cards were more than halfway towards him. The radiating waves of blackness immediately shut down the twin card but the change card soldiered on and kept going just like Sakura had hoped. Unfortunately for her, Var had accounted for the change card's warping properties when he designed the counter card. It was able to last a little longer but was still neutralized well away from him.

Meanwhile Madison had reached the other end of the clearing and had started to untie the terrified family. Seeing this Josh upped the ante against Var and let loose with his laser against the mage, simultaneously firing two more missiles. All struck his protections but Var still roared in anger at the minor damage they did. Meilin and Wulf finished reducing their opponents to kindling and rushed to help out.

Var took no notice of them and focused on Josh. "Foolish boy," he hissed, "do you really think one so easy to manipulate as you can possibly defeat me."

"What do you mean by that?" Josh asked the sorcerer in confusion while still firing his laser.

Var took to the air again to stay out of Meilin and Wulf's reach. "I mean," he said in amusement as he brushed off a lightning strike from Lee and used counter against Sakura's attempt to use the water card, "do you really think you stumbled onto that dimension by yourself? It was I that put that dimension in your head as the one to choose."

That this mage had been the cause of the harm that had come to his father and many a guilty night for Josh was infuriating and Josh rushed in closer, firing all the while. Var however grinned at the predictable reaction and threw a ball of dark fire at Josh. He didn't expect Sakura to be thinking ahead of him and use the mirror card while he chanted. His own spell was reflected back at him and knocked Var down and across the clearing. He picked himself up, after striking the counter card again, and tried again with another ball of dark fire.

This time Josh paused his rush and got his own shield up in time to deflect Var's magic. Noticing his sacrifices were gone (and Madison with them) and his enemies were getting confident Var played one of his trump cards. As Meilin, Wulf and Josh all rushed towards him, and Lee and Sakura ran to get a different angle for their magic that wouldn't hurt their friends, Var pulled a crystal out of a pouch at his belt.

He crushed it and Josh froze in horror as his voice escaped the crystal, "Emergency override, code trouble. Vent flame-thrower fuel." As his equipment followed orders it took barely a flick of Var's powers to send a spark into the escaping fuel. As soon as he had heard the command Josh had stuck out his arm and turned his head away. This meant the resulting explosion only caused flash burns to half his face and his hand. It also propelled his own wrist back into his body, bruising both considerably, and took out the wristbands power source. Josh cried out and fell to the ground, clutching his hand in pain as he pried the remains of his wristband off his arm.

Seeing his enemies falter but still having to deal with the close by Wulf and Meilin Var pulled out the daemon card. "Daemon card," he cried in triumph, "release and dispel." And struck it with his skull headed staff.

Dark and angry red bands of color swirled from the card and resolved themselves into the daemon card's visible form. Cloven hoofed and massively muscled the thing stood about one and a half stories tall, two stories if you measured to the tips of its bat like wings. A heavy and angry brow with two twisting horns jutting from it turned to face Wulf and Meilin as they slowed to a stop and started to back away. A loincloth bound by a chain was the only clothing it wore and it grinned cruelly, showing its pointed teeth to its prey. Var grinned to, gloating at the sight of the powerful card he commanded. Because of this he missed how Sakura, worried about Josh's ability to defend himself, called upon the fight card to grant all its abilities and skills to Josh. Blue streaks of energy swirled around the young scientist and he started to glow with a faint blue aura. He leapt to his feet as the card's mind set of ignoring pain reached him and he took a fighting stance. Using only one hand he flipped past the surprised daemon and launched an attack on Var, not knowing how he was doing it but trusting the instincts granted to him by magic.

While the attacks bounced off Var's protections it did weaken them yet again and he pulled out and struck the counter card. Josh's attack and stance faltered but resumed after a moment even if it was with uncertainty. The effect on the daemon card was more profound, its face assumed an odd expression for a moment and then it collapsed back into its card form. Var cursed and stopped the card but Josh's confidence returned and he attacked with fists and feet again. With Meilin and Wulf running back to join the fight Var cursed loudly and commanded the counter card to "unbind!"

The black streak of energy flew towards Josh and struck him. The wrenching and tearing he felt inside, combined with the sudden return of his pain, proved too much and he passed out as the visible form of the fight card separated from him.

Wulf didn't take the chance this new card was a foe and before it could regain its bearings he clocked it from behind with a double handed blow to the back of its head. Var paused a moment to counter the freeze and thunder cards Lee and Sakura tried before lashing out with a whip of lightning and knocking Wulf and Meilin back, momentarily stunning and paralyzing them. Var walked towards the pair through an all out blast of fire Lee tried at him. His protections were getting low and he needed to replenish his energies. Ignoring the young magic users he closed in on the vital energy sources of Meilin and Wulf.

Sakura, fearful at seeing all of their new friends out of action and Lee panting at the energy he had expended, tried a desperate move. Pulling out windy and firery she invoked them together, "Windy... Firery...release and dispel!" she commanded.

The pair flew towards Var, each strengthening the other. Once again Var used the counter card. But to his dismay first one then the other would take the lead, taking the brunt of the waves in turn. Both diminished but the two powerful complimentary elemental cards overcame his weakened and drained counter card and struck. A small tornado of flame rose around Var and he felt his protections quickly eroding to nothing. With a roar of thwarted rage he conceded this round and teleported to safety.

Sakura fell to her knees, weak with relief and exhaustion as Var fled and the cards returned to her hand. Now that it was safe, Madison rushed out to tend to Josh while Sakura and Lee slowly got up and made their way down to help.

Kero watched the whole scene with a grave expression on his face. Even taking Var by surprise before he was back to full power they had still barely escaped with their lives. They had learned a few more things about their enemy but it hardly inspired hope with the results down there. As Lee walked over to use what little healing magic he could on Josh while Wulf slowly got up and staggered away to find some useful herbs one thought struck Kero. How were they going to get home?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Characters in this story are all the property of their respective owners and many are being used without permission for purposes of parody. This story contains consensual sexual acts between underage characters. If it is illegal to be reading this in your area, either generally or you are under the legal age to be doing such (typically 18 or 21), please stop now. 888

Card captors: The Retreat

888

Lee and Sakura were walking to her home several days after their latest disastrous encounter with Var. They knew they had been lucky that only Josh had received any lasting injuries. Even with Lee's limited healing magic, Wulf's helpful herb lore, and some medical supplies from his belt Josh had still ended up with bad flash burns on one side of his face (except where protected by his goggles) and his right hand. His wrist was also pretty banged up and bruised a nasty purple color, luckily all the medical work had kept the swelling down.

Luckily Wulf and Meilin had quickly recovered from their minor injuries, mostly from electric shock, and Lee and Sakura had managed to recover their energy. It had been quite a close thing. Everyone had been so low on power and strength that the exhausted heroes had only managed to get home by catching a ride with the grateful family they had saved. Luckily all of their camping gear had been destroyed in the battle and they'd had the space to seat the exhausted heroes.

Even so, their attitude towards their saviors and the whole night's events had been decidedly odd and when they had let the heroes off Sakura had gotten the feeling that they were going to try and forget about the whole thing.

Kero had told them all to look on the bright side, that they had learned several important things and weaknesses about Var. The most important was that the counter card seemed to have trouble fully shutting down a card that was granting its powers to a person, unless Var used up power in unbinding that card. They had also learned that if Sakura paired her attack cards that they had greater resistance to the effects of the counter card. Also good news was that Var couldn't be selective in using the counter card and as long as he wanted to use it the dreaded daemon card was out of the picture.

On the bad side they had also learned that Var was very careful. Despite only doing sacrifices he had put up heavy protections on himself. He had also learned a lot about all of the members of their group and had prepared himself adequately. Josh bore direct evidence of this in how Var had captured and used Josh's own codes against him.

Josh had been very pragmatic about this despite his wounds. He'd blamed himself for his stupidity in at least not changing that code after using it once and rushing towards danger as soon as Var got him mad. Explaining his injuries to his dad as a mistake in the lab he was working through the pain and had already completed a new armband and was working on several other projects that he thought could help them. Madison often seemed to go and help him and support him. Even the skeptical Lee now admitted that there was something between the two of them.

Var had also claimed to be behind the escaped spirits as well. No one was sure what to think of that.

However that wasn't today's problem. Today Sakura was going away.

"I'm sorry Lee," she said miserably, "I should've told you earlier but I hoped dad would cancel the trip."

"It's okay," Lee told her in a quiet voice, "I'm going to miss you, and I'm worried that Var might try attacking you while you're on your own. Unless Josh has managed to build a teleporter I don't think we could reach you to help."

Sakura smiled sadly. "That's sweet. But Var doesn't worry me too much, I think it'll be a few more days before he's back up to strength to try anything again so I should be back just in time. I'll miss you too, I wish I didn't have to go."

"So what are you going to do about Kero then? Is he coming with you, staying at home or going to Madison's?" asked Lee, changing the subject slightly so neither of them got too depressed.

Sakura blushed and looked embarrassed. "Uh, actually," she said quickly, "we were thinking it would be best if he stayed with you."

Lee's head snapped around to face her directly and he just stared.

Sakura explained hurriedly. "Madison is often over at Josh's these days and he'd be more likely to be discovered at her house and he can't manage alone in our house for several days. I have no idea what our arrangements at the retreat are going to be like but I don't think I can keep him hidden for a few days with dad and Tory so nearby. Since your going to start repairing Clow's chain we thought it would be a good idea for you to have the expert there with you to help." Lee still didn't look like he liked the idea and Sakura's voice took on a pleading tone. "Come on Lee, its not that bad and I've got no one else to turn too. It's not like I'm asking you to give up your robes for something designed by Madison."

Lee sighed but nodded. "Only for you Sakura." He said in a low voice.

Sakura looked around and, seeing nobody on the street, put herself in Lee's arms. "Thanks Lee. We're almost at my house and dad and Tory are probably already out packing the car, we were supposed to set off as soon as I got home but I'm late again. I'll send Kero out here."

Lee nodded, understanding what she was saying. He couldn't get any closer with her if they still wanted to keep the secret from her family. They kissed deeply and reluctantly let go of each other. Then Sakura ran off to get to her family.

888

Running past her annoyed brother and amused father, who were out packing the car as she had expected, she rushed upstairs. As she grabbed her bag she explained where Lee was to Kero and quietly let him out the window before shutting everything behind her. Racing back downstairs she shoved her case in the back and jumped into the back seat so they could get going.

Impatient to be on their way, they pulled out as soon as Sakura had fastened her seat belt. Since her dad was still very tired and drained from his experience at Var's hands a newly licensed Tory was driving. As they started to drive away Sakura looked out the window and saw Lee, now joined by Kero, waiting for her at the corner. Both of them waved to her as she went past and in her mind Lee's voice echoed 'come back soon'. Sakura blushed happily and waved back.

Her father noticed and teased her gently. "So Sakura, waving goodbye to your boyfriend? I thought I had a few more years until that happened." He only thought he was joking.

Tory had been concentrating on the road but he grinned and joined in. "What did I miss? Who was Sakura waving to? And who would be desperate enough to have her?"

"It was that Lee boy from her school." Her father answered, remembering him from a talk he had given a while back. Sakura blushed an even fiercer red as she through the rear view mirror saw Tory's eyebrows shoot up in shock. It was going to be a long trip.

888

It was late at night before they arrived at their destination. They had stopped earlier to have dinner and everyone was feeling a little tired. Sakura was barely awake in the back seat when Tory asked their father the question both of them had been wondering. "Dad, why are we coming here anyway? And how are you paying for this?"

Mr. Avalon sighed and forced his eyes open to answer his son's question. "The university is paying for it, since we're only here two days it's not that expensive. The fact of the matter is that they want me back at work quickly and this place is supposed to be very good at restoring a person's body and spirit. Some people even say the natural hot springs here are magical."

Tory snorted, "Magical, yeah right."

They pulled into the place's parking lot. It was a motel/spa/retreat, called Healing Springs. Most of the cabins and facilities were arranged in a wide circle around an open central area. As their father checked the group in a tired Sakura and Tory gathered the baggage and followed their father to the small cabin that they would be staying in.

Sakura sighed, it was pretty small, just a small living room, tiny kitchen, crowded bathroom, and a one (double) bed bedroom with barely any space to walk around the thing. Sakura wasn't sure how anyone was supposed to cook anything in that kitchen; there was barely room for her to stand in there with any of the appliances or cupboards open, let alone her family. To make matters worse, Tory had insisted that their father take the bedroom, which left the both of them bunking out in the living room. While she agreed with that arrangement she didn't have to like it.

Finally falling asleep despite Tory's snoring Sakura hoped this retreat didn't leave them all more drained than when they got there.

888

They all slept late the next day and everyone woke up feeling rested, even if both Sakura and Tory had cricks in their necks. Breakfast went okay, but as Sakura had expected making it proved awkward and everyone agreed to use the cafeteria from then on.

The rest of the day went surprisingly well. The family went on a full course of mud baths, facials (Tory had protested but Sakura and her father had talked him into it), massages and acupuncture. They even took a short hike through the woods at Tory's insistence on doing something active, but had to cut it short as their father's strength quickly fled. To everyone's surprise while the cafeteria did sell a lot of health food it also believed in giving the customers what they'd like and what would relax them and so had a fair amount of fast food and junk food as well. While the food hadn't been the best in the world it had been surprisingly good. After a long but relaxing day the family headed down to the much-hyped Hot Springs after dinner.

The springs were a short distance away from the main complex and some where enclosed in buildings while others were not. For legal reasons and to dissuade voyeurs the management insisted on clothing for the outside pools and in the mixed indoor ones. There were two isolated pools where nudity was allowed but the genders were kept separate. The Avalon family all donned their bathing suits and climbed into one of the outdoor hot springs. Sakura smiled with relief as she saw her dad was using trunks and not his Speedo. While he looked decent in it the female attention he attracted while wearing it had never made her comfortable. Since they were only with family Tory also donned his trunks and Sakura used her full body blue bathing suit.

As they slipped into one of the smaller pools that they had to themselves Sakura's eyes widened. While faint she was sure she could feel a faint tingle of magic coming from the pool itself, maybe there were some special healing properties from the pools after all. She smiled, since her dad had been drained using magic perhaps this was just what was needed to get him back up to speed.

As dad and Tory talked amongst themselves she slipped into a world of her own and made a mental note to tell Josh about this place, it might be a good idea for his father to try this as well.

Thinking about Josh got her started thinking about the rest of her friends, both old and new. Even though she had only been gone a day she found herself missing them. Her friends that shared with her knowledge of things that few other people knew. Dependable and creative Madison, hotheaded but strong Meilin, the inventive and hardworking Josh, calm but fierce Wulf, and, of course, Lee.

Sakura smiled as she thought of all the times and moments she'd shared with Lee, with all of them. She mulled over how lucky she was and how lucky they all were to have found each other.

After an indeterminate time she shook herself back to reality. Slightly embarrassed that she'd been daydreaming for such a long time she muttered to herself "the fumes must be getting to me or something."

"Oops," her father said weakly, "I think we've all stayed in a little too long. I'm starting to get a little light headed." He started to get up.

"Yeah, me too," admitted Tory and mover to join his father. However they didn't rise very far before suddenly collapsing back down again. Sakura, suddenly concerned, quickly splashed over to try and help.

When neither of them responded to her questions or shaking she started to get fearful and called out "I need some help over here!"

Surprisingly no one answered. Looking around she could see that everyone looked passed out in their pools. Finally her call for help was answered, but in a way that made her blood run cold. An evil chuckle carried across the night air.

Fearfully she whispered one word, "Var."

She climbed out of the pool, pulled the key from its perpetual place around her neck and summoned the wand. While she did this the dark apprentice materialized out of the night.

"Bravo girl," the evil magic user said sarcastically, "you figured out the blindingly obvious." Sakura, not wanting to fight were all the innocent people could get caught in the crossfire, called out angrily "This is between you and me. Let these people go."

Var sneered cruelly and relished his next words. "And what have you seen so far that could make you believe I'd do that. I tracked you here and figured I could regain my full energies from all the guests at this place as well as destroying an annoying foe. I must admit, you've led me to a nice place. The energies of the natural world no longer serve me but I can do a slow drain on these people and the healing energies here will keep them alive longer and still be transferred to me as I suck my victims dry."

Sakura had quietly pulled out the jump card while he was talking. Wanting to lead him away from the place she now struck it and used its powers to take long jumps away from her family.

Taking Var by surprise Sakura managed to get a fair distance away from her opponent before he struck the counter card. The spreading waves soon caught up to Sakura but the power of the jump card resisted being canceled, even though it ebbed and flowed, and she managed to get in several more smaller jumps before the power of the card failed at a bad moment and she twisted her ankle on the landing. Finding herself in the center of the compound between various buildings but with no one around she took out the shield card and tried to use it. However a flying Var countered it at the first sign of movement and it failed to materialize. Trying again with the big card, reasoning that it should be another one that could resist the counter card, she got no result again and started to fear.

"Foolish girl," Var said egotistically while shaking his head as he landed and began to approach Sakura. "Yes, some cards can resist my counter card if they work from within a person, but they have to get there first." Sakura tried again with power but Var countered before it could take effect. She then tried to use windy and water at the same time, once again with no result. Var laughed wildly at her efforts; "You only did so well before because your friends distracted me, allowing you to use your cards. Without them the cards are useless against me, without the cards you are helpless against me. And without you," he snarled, "your friends will never be able to defeat me. As an added bonus, once I absorb your life force I'll take your connections to the Clow cards with it. Your death will be the total undoing of all your companions." With that he chanted a moment and flicked his hand causing a ball of force to fly towards Sakura. She dived out of the way, her ankle protesting all the while, and Var tried again. Sakura ran, dived, hopped, and backed away from the dark apprentice. She realized he was enjoying tormenting her before the kill and despite her painful ankle managed to put some distance between them.

Frantically Sakura tried card after card to no avail, Var was too quick to counter and wouldn't be taken off guard again. Finally in utter desperation she swung her wand while crying out "Force, know my plight. Release the light. Lightning!" While she felt faint stirrings of power the only effects the chant had was to make Var laugh and to cause her to overbalance and fall.

"Didn't Keroberos teach you anything?" he taunted. "It takes more than words to work a spell. Your friend Lee might be able to do that but he's trained practically since birth to have his knowledge. You're all alone now, and doomed." The dark mage ceased his spells and began to slowly walk towards her.

Sakura stopped and stood up, she had put enough distance between them that she had a little time. She worked through her fear and sent out a telepathic call for help. 'Lee!' her mind cried out and connected with her lover.

She felt his surprised awareness answer, 'Sakura! But wha...' his telepathic answer trailed off as she sent a stream of images to him. She felt him say something out loud to the people around him and then felt his attention turn back to her. 'No Sakura, I can't use the gateway card to get to you.' She felt his sharp fear for her safety.

Sakura's final hopes plummeted, all alone she had no chance. 'Well, that's it then. Take my cards. I love you.' She sent, trying to put up a brave front despite her despair, and determined to deny Var a total victory.

'NO!' she felt Lee angrily rally against the odds, 'Sakura, do you trust me? Then let me in.'

Sakura worked to calm herself and opened her mind. Then it felt almost like Lee was there as he worked to deepened their contact. It felt like he embraced her and drew her in close and the world seemed to drop away around her and time seemed to slow down. It was almost like she could feel his body against hers and she tried to embrace him too with her mind. She could almost see his face and they both started to enter each other's minds. It felt like they were together, and spiraling higher and higher, and suddenly that was all that mattered to Sakura. Their minds began to merge and they caught glimpses of each other's thoughts, both blushed to see how the other viewed them. Finally Sakura saw Lee's intent and gave the lead to him.

Though miles separated them their bodies acted as one, mirroring each other despite the distance. Lee's moves guided Sakura and he shaped their actions.

Sakura's eyes opened and she saw Var almost within touching distance, smiling cruelly, but that didn't matter anymore. Lee's sword and Sakura's wand moved in unison and they spoke as one, a subtle echo of the other in each of their voices, and cried out in thunderous tones, "FORCE, KNOW MY PLIGHT. RELEASE THE LIGHT. LIGHTNING!"

Both Sakura's and Lee's powers merged into one, becoming more than the sum of its parts. Lee's control and determination meshed with Sakura's spirit and kindness and something more potent then either of them expected came into being.

To Var's utter shock electricity crawled over Sakura's skin and formed a dome around her. Small bolts arced away in all directions but they were dwarfed by the huge bolt of lightning that flew from the wand directly at Var. It crashed into him and threw him into the air above all the buildings while ripping at his protections.

Now alone, Sakura felt her consciousness slipping away as the use of all that energy drained her. She felt Lee, almost as exhausted and now farther away, take one of her cards and do something with it but she wasn't sure what. It still felt like he was holding her hand as she slipped away into darkness.

888

Sakura woke up, or so she thought. Looking around she saw no sign of any buildings, just rolling fields of grass and flowers. Not a sound could be heard and she looked around in bewilderment. She was still dressed in her bathing suit and she wondered what was happening. After a minute she heard footsteps behind her and turned. She was surprised but delighted to see Lee, dressed in his ceremonial robes. She ran towards him and hugged him gratefully, "Lee, what are you doing here? And where is here anyway? And why are you wearing your robes?"

Lee looked around uncertainly. "I'd guess this is the dream plane," he said slowly, "we must have been pulled here when we both lost consciousness while linked. We cannot change who we are here, so we're both wearing what we were wearing before. I was about to start helping Josh rebuild Clow's chain when you contacted me. I think I also sent help before I knocked myself out by using the last of my power, I remember Kero having to catch me then I wound up here."

Sakura just sighed and snuggled closer. "It doesn't matter," she said happily, "just so long as you're here." Lee put his arms around her and they sank to the grass.

"Lee," Sakura asked gently, "did you know we could do that?"

Lee kissed her. "No," he admitted, "I was terrified that I was going to lose you and knew I had to try something. I remembered Kero's mentioned combining our powers once in a while and doing it telepathically seemed logical, that's how we could share cards after all. I love you too Sakura, I just couldn't do nothing."

Sakura's eyes glistened with moisture and she kissed Lee back, gently but filled with promise. "Can we make love in this place?" she asked in a whisper.

Lee answered by kissing her again and stroking her cheek. He then began to slowly kiss her along her jawbone and worked his way down her neck. At the same time his hand slid down to caress her breasts through her (oddly dry) swimsuit.

Sakura moaned softly and her own hands moved to start to take off Lee's robes. Both of them needed reassurance after such a close call, needed to reassert the fact that they were alive, and neither could think of anything better than this.

Once Lee was stripped of his clothing he started to slowly pull Sakura's swimsuit down, taking his time and kissing every inch of her skin as it was revealed. Her breath came in quick gasps of air as Lee drew the pleasurable torment out immeasurably. She sighed in relief and bit her lower lip as Lee started to pass her waist but moaned as he continued his torment by circling around her lower lips and followed the swimsuit further as he pulled it down her legs, then kissed his way back up the opposite leg on his way to her pussy.

Once there he stopped and grinned and pulled himself up to look Sakura in the face. Seeing her need he finally took up position and thrust in. Sakura of course immediately exploded with a powerful orgasm and Lee was hard pressed not to cum as well but he weathered the storm and slowly began to thrust in and out of her once Sakura subsided. Sakura, through the haze of pleasure from the first orgasm, began to feel her pleasure start to build again and moaned in ecstasy. If she hadn't been so weakened she would have tried to flip Lee on his back and tormented him like he had her. As it was she settled for reaching up and pulling his head down to meet hers and kissing him deeply, sticking her tongue in his mouth and teasing his, then inviting it without words into her mouth. Lee immediately began to piston in and out of her faster as she tested his control. As Lee's speed increased Sakura's groan escaped their joined lips and she wrapped her legs around his back as her own pleasure built, she urged him on with her body as she started to near another orgasm. Lee began to thrust into Sakura as hard and deep as he could until he could take it no more. As she felt Lee groan and shoot his seed into her Sakura let her own orgasm go and milked him dry as she moaned in ecstasy again.

A spent Lee rolled off her but positioned himself so that he still held her and touched her with as much of his body as possible. After a minute Sakura's breathing returned to normal and she opened her eyes to find Lee looking back at her adoringly. She made her eyes slits and purred jokingly and Lee laughed then kissed her lightly again.

They laid like that for a little longer then Sakura started to feel funny. "I feel strange Lee," she stated a little worriedly. Lee sighed, and said in resignation, "It's just your body pulling you back to the real world. Don't fight it, its time." With a sad look in his eyes he watched as she faded from sight, then lay back down to wait for the same to happen to him.

888

Sakura woke up back in the real world. She found that her bathing suit was still on and her hand still gripped the wand but she still felt a slight afterglow from her time with Lee. She had the feeling more time had passed than she had experienced and got slowly up to her knees. She noticed there was a scorched outline of a circle around her from when the spell had been cast and there were scorch marks from the smaller bolts on nearby buildings.

A furious hiss caused her to spin around while sitting. Not ten meters away Var was limping towards her. Her opponent looked the worse for wear. His elegant robes were tattered and mud stained and were burned through in some places from the lightning. A manic light shone in his eyes and he shouted, "Why can't you just die!" and charged at Sakura while swinging his staff, the skull head glowing a worrying sickly green.

Sakura rolled out of the way as he brought the staff down. The grass cracked and turned brown in a circle around where the staff's head touched ground.

Sakura stood up as he swung his staff around in a vicious circle. Instinctively she brought her own wand up to counter it. When the two met there was a small explosion of energy as their opposite magics snarled against each other and Sakura was knocked to the ground again while Var remained on his feet but was forced to stumble back a few paces.

Var turned his face to the sky and let loose an angry and terrifying cry of pure rage. To both his and Sakura's surprise, it was answered. An angry trill of a giant bird cut through the night and Sakura looked behind her to see what looked not unlike a giant crane flying towards them at great speed. This was a sight she hadn't seen since everything had begun, the visible form of the fly card.

Almost immediately reaching the space between them, the card quickly started to flap its wings to stop its motion, not incidentally sending incredible gusts at Var and blowing him across the open space. Fighting against the wind a furious Var struck the counter card just as the bird was settling to the ground. The visible form quickly condensed back into its card but two more figures dropped from its back.

Josh, figuring Var's protections to be gone, targeted Var and fired his freeze ray. The beam of white struck Var in the chest and immediately ice began to form and creep up over his body. Madison, of course, filmed the whole thing.

Var gritted his teeth and cracked another crystal he pulled from his sleeve. Josh's voice escaped from it and repeated the ill-fated commands to purge his flame-thrower fuel again. This time nothing happened and Josh smiled tightly at the other end of the beam. For this model he had taken the precaution of changing the codes, he had even typed them in and just made sure his machine could recognize his voice saying them so there was no chance of Var retrieving these ones.

With the ice creeping up to his neck and his powers low, Var had no choice but to teleport himself, and the attached ice, back to safety. Josh let out a disappointed exclamation as the mage escaped him again, while less angry and inclined to rashness he still had a score to settle.

As Madison helped Sakura to her feet Sakura asked, "What happened? How did you get here?"

"I was with Josh at the lab," Madison answered, "hoping to tape the first repairs to the chain. Lee's there in full regalia, about to start doing magic, when suddenly he looks up and then barks at Josh to get his stuff together quickly. Lee looks very distressed, then distant, then he suddenly terrifies us all by doing his spell and your voice seemed to echo with him. Instead of lightning he just glows blue for a moment and collapses, Kero had to catch him. He says your in trouble and touches his sword to the fly card, which has suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and says it'll materialize and take Josh to you as soon as it gets outside. Josh and I hurry outside and climb on its back and it takes us here." Madison paused and said slowly, "Sakura how did Lee know? Or use your card? Is there something that perhaps you should tell us?"

Sakura blushed and ignored the question. "Wait a second," she asked, "if he only said Josh, why did you come?"

Madison just gave her a look. "I just told Josh that he'd lose more time trying to convince me not to come than he'd gain with only one person. Lee indicated time was of the essence and we were in a hurry so Josh didn't even try."

Sakura noted that Josh was only wearing the goggles and wristband part of his costume. He was still wearing a lab coat and white lab clothes. Suddenly her memory kicked in and she gasped, "Oh, no! Dad! Tory!" Sakura took off at a run towards the springs and her friends followed her. She covered the ground quickly and immediately went to check out her dad.

Behind her Madison arrived and began to check over Tory. "They seem okay Sakura," Madison told her in a calm voice.

Sakura sighed in relief and relaxed. Then she tensed up again as she started thinking. After this much time in the pool they should have at least been overheated but they seemed cool to the touch and were breathing normally. She thought back and realized that she was feeling much better than she should and that her ankle seemed perfectly fine.

She turned to the others, "This isn't over." Standing up on the edge of the pool she pointed her wand at the depths and said firmly and aggressively, "All right, show yourself."

For moments nothing happened. Then the waters parted and a figure floated to the surface. It was a tall woman wearing a white robe with borders in the faintest green. Long white hair flowed down her back and she was carrying a chalice full of water in both hands. She smiled gently at Sakura and her friends and floated over to Josh. She stroked his face gently and his still visible burns faded beneath her touch. Then with clever hands she undid the stupefied Josh's wristband and let it fall to the ground. Pulling up his sleeve she revealed the angry purple bruises on his wrist and his burned hand.

Frowning slightly she poured the water from the chalice over both and the injuries seemed to wash away leaving normal skin behind. Josh just stared in astonishment.

"So that's the secret," Sakura mumbled. The figure turned to face Sakura and the young card captor suddenly knew things. That the springs did have a natural healing magic all by themselves and that had been what attracted the being here.

It had only started to work once Var had started to harm the people. It was now ready to join its kin in the fight against Var. The figure spread its hands and mist flew out to cover the area. Everyone started to feel better and all the unconscious patrons started to breathe normally and stir.

Sakura hissed "hide, I'll have to take care of you in the morning" to her friends then calmly touched her wand to the card. Gently she said, "Healing card, return to your power confine." And without any fuss the card quickly collapsed down back to its card shape and floated to Sakura's hand.

888

Sakura and her family, followed by everyone else, began to file back to their cabins while Josh and Madison remained hidden in the woods.

While glad to be back to full strength Josh was a little antsy. "What do we do now?" he asked Madison.

"We wait until morning," Madison answered simply, "you seem a little nervous Josh." He shrugged and calmed himself down. "I guess I'm just worried about leaving

Lee and Kero at the lab. If father just walked in and saw them he'd probably have a heart attack." He stated.

"It's not just that," Madison guessed shrewdly. "Come on, tell me."

Josh blushed and muttered guiltily, "to be honest, it's you. While I'm grateful to be healed and everything, you were quite caring to me and came over often when I was hurt. I know I started out as just a physical convenience to you but I hoped to make it something deeper, and that this was helping."

Madison smiled gently and touched Josh's shoulder. "I'm flattered," she said honestly, "and I have to confess I feel more deeply for you then I'd care to admit, or thought I would. Let's just let things develop naturally and see what happens, okay." At Josh's embarrassed nod she smiled a little more wickedly, "good, because we're out here all alone and now that your feeling better I feel like celebrating." With that she slid in close and pressed herself against her lover.

Josh started to caress her shoulders and back. As he kissed her neck Madison whispered in his ear, "Josh?"

"Yes?"

"As long as we're confessing things... I kind of liked it when you were fingering my ass while under the spell of the lovers card. Could you do me that way this time?"

Josh froze with surprise, then resumed. "If you want," he said slowly, "but won't that hurt you?"

Madison slipped out of his grip and smiled as she began to take off her clothes.

"Not if your nice and lubricated," she answered as she hurriedly shucked everything off. Josh began to mirror her actions. When she was down to her panties she added, "since I forgot to bring anything we'll just have to do that the old fashion way." With that she sank to her knees and Josh dropped his pants and stepped forward quickly. Madison wasted no time in putting him in her mouth. The thought of Josh fucking her up the ass was really turning her on and she was getting quite wet, she worked extra hard to make sure that Josh's member was nice and slick.

Once she was satisfied she got up and pressed her front up against the trunk of a nearby tree. Enjoying the texture of the bark against her skin she wiggled her ass a little at Josh to attract his attention. Josh gently slipped Madison's panties down and caressed her smooth ass a few times. Then he stepped directly behind her and began to tentatively slide in. Madison gasped slightly at the intrusion and groaned.

Josh stopped and asked "are you okay?" in concerned tones.

She nodded and said tightly, "I'm fine, just... go slowly."

Josh wore an uncertain expression and carefully continued. Madison moaned and gasped as he slid up her ass. She shook her head and groaned and her breath came in short gasps but she never asked him to stop. In fact, despite the difficulty she was enjoying the feeling of him back there. It was difficult, and felt odd, but Madison was feeling very stimulated by the whole experience.

Josh finally penetrated as far as he could, and stopped for a moment to silently ask if he should keep at it. Madison cooed her approval at him and Josh began to slide, just a little, in and out of her ass slowly. Madison cried out and gripped the sides of the tree tightly but hissed out "yes," as her pleasure increased.

While worried about his partner, Josh was enjoying himself at his end. The tight and compact feeling of Madison's ass was very pleasurable to him and he began to slide a little farther in and out of her. As he began to relax he too started to give over to the experience.

Madison breathed in short gasps and moans as Josh started to get into it and move more naturally. She rubbed her body against the rough bark of the tree and could barely breath through the intense experience. As she relaxed a little, and Josh's pace increased as he felt his own pleasure built, Madison let out small gasps of pleasure. It might be less of a purely pleasurable experience but it had an intensity she loved. She was so caught up in everything that her own intense orgasm took her by surprise and she cried out in surprise, pain, and pleasure as it ripped through her. Her body's shudders and tightening of her ass squeezed Josh hard and Josh too grunted with pleasure and a little pain as her body caused him to cum. Josh carefully withdrew and a weak in the knees Madison clung to him and kissed him passionately as they sank to the ground, exhausted by their experiences.

Early the next morning Sakura found the pair of them sleeping together, curled up nude underneath Josh's long lab coat. After letting them get dressed (and feeling a little guilty over times she and Lee had done the same to Kero) the embarrassed card captor flew them back one at a time to the city. Later that day her family returned home (apparently the place refunded all costs and evicted it's patrons early to repair lightning damage).


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This is a parody featuring sexual activity involving underage characters. If this offends you or it is illegal for you to be reading such material in your area, either generally or you are too young, stop reading now. All characters are the property of their respective owners.

888 Card captors: Chaos at the park

888

Unhurriedly Sakura used the card. "Healing card, release and dispel."

The rest of the group looked on as the card materialized. At Sakura's command it flew out of the lab and down the corridor.

"So that's going to heal my father?" Josh asked hopefully from off to the side.

Sakura nodded as Lee came in through the side door from Josh's room to join them in the lab. They had all come straight from school so both Sakura and Madison were still in their uniforms. Lee however had wanted to change into his robes before starting to work on Clow's chain so Sakura had thought to kill some of the time by summoning her wand and using the healing card. She hoped it would finally restore Josh's slowly recovering father back to full health, Josh had helped them out a lot and it felt nice to be returning the favor.

Clow's chain lay on a table in Josh's personal lab. Two of the broken parts were held together perfectly aligned, and above the table, by some sort of magnetic arrangement. Seeing Lee was ready Josh got down to business and aimed the laser arm setup perfectly with his computer. He nodded with satisfaction and gave a thumbs up to Lee and Sakura.

Lee crossed over to where Sakura was standing and reached out for her hand with a small smile. Sakura smiled too and took his. Kero, hovering nearby, nodded approvingly.

Madison raised her camera and started filming. "So is this going to be as impressive as last time?" she asked in a bubbly voice. Lee sighed. "Fortunately, no" he replied. "We haven't been able to duplica te what happened before for some reason. This is much less impressive, Sakura's going to channel me a little of her strength so I can do more work on the chain. We haven't managed to do anything more, yet."

"It's probably because of fear," Kero said from behind them. "Intellectually you know you care for each other and want to get close. Emotionally however, you're terrified that the other person will see something inside of you that they don't like and will cause them to reject you. So subconsciously you block. If you're ever in enough trouble your survival instincts should allow you to access your full power but until then you're just going to have to keep working at it."

"Thank you Sigmund Kero. And until then we're limited to doing the things that don't require us to go too far into the other's mind." Summed up Sakura. Glancing down she saw the healing card return to her hand, its work complete.

"You told us that already, what I've been meaning to ask is why Var was able to keep countering the cards a few days ago. With all the cards I used his counter card should have been drained but I couldn't get anything past him."

"It's magical inertia Sakura," Kero answered seriously. Josh looked up, interested at this comment. "It takes more energy to stop a card once its gotten moving. According to you Var was almost canceling the cards at the source, they barely had any force going or built up so it didn't take much power to cancel them."

By the laser, Josh shrugged and filed that particular application of the laws of physics away for further reference. In his spare time he was also trying to come up with a scientific paper on the physics of magic. He could never publish it but the whole concept fascinated him as an intellectual exercise.

With no more to say everyone got down to work. Sakura and Lee opened up their minds a little and Lee could feel the trickle of warmth flow from Sakura to him. Technically holding hands wasn't necessary but it helped, and they liked it. With his other hand Lee traced symbols above the chain and chanted in a low voice. Lee mentally held and guided the magic parts of the chain together while Josh triggered the laser to work on the physical. The intense needle thin beam of energy slowly moved and welded the two pieces together.

It wasn't very hard work, either magically or physically, but it did demand a person's full attention. That was why when they were starting the second joining no one noticed the door open behind them or how someone watched from the door in surprise.

After a minute of puzzled observation Josh's father, still dressed in bathrobe and pajamas, coughed once and tentatively broke in. "Uh, Josh? Who are these people and what are you doing?"

Everyone broke apart and stopped in shock, spinning to face the clueless scientist. Luckily for them Kero had been sitting down off to the side and just froze, and that Josh kept the interdimensional reactors he had appropriated out of sight. However that still left some awkward explanations and Josh just stood there stammering for a few seconds, not a clue how he could explain anything.

Sakura stepped forward. "Please allow me Josh," she said calmly. "Hi there, you must be Josh's father. I'm Sakura, Sakura Avalon."

Bemused, the scientist shook her hand. "Avalon," he said musingly, "Avalon, Avalon... as in professor Avalon?"

"Right." Sakura said heartily and started to invent madly. "My father. He had this broken artifact he wanted repaired and someone suggested you. I brought it over a few days ago but since you were unwell Josh here offered to do it for you."

"I see," said Josh's father, slowly. "And you two?" he asked, indicating Madison and Lee.

Sakura thought quickly. "Uh, this is Madison. She's taping this as part of a school project and this is Lee he's..." Sakura thought desperately and then was hit with an inspiration, "he's from a family of priests. There was some trouble at the university over meddling around with an artifact, even if it was broken, since it's supposed to be sacred or something. Anyway to satisfy everyone someone has to do some sort of ritual while its being repaired and I knew Lee from school and that he could do the ritual. That's why all the ceremonial get up and chanting."

Josh's father was prepared to accept all that but he couldn't resist smiling and asking, "and the holding hands?"

Now Sakura looked embarrassed and stuttered for a moment but Lee simply stated "balancing the male and female energies."

"Riiiight," the skeptical scientist smiled wider as he responded. He turned to his son, "Okay Josh, you win this time. But I'm feeling a lot better now and the next time something like this comes along let me take a crack at it." With that he turned and left the room.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief as the door shut behind him. Josh was glad he'd been monkeying around with the security cameras ever since his father was sick. They were now more or less under his control and so were the records. If his father ever saw a tenth of what had really been happening he'd probably suffer a relapse.

"Well, times a wasting," put in Kero, "let's get back to work."

888

Away in his secret lair Var looked through a scrying mirror at the lab. Recently Josh had been doing some research on the various old legends about how to counter magic. Figuring that placing a force field around the lab might be a bit too hard and conspicuous he'd studied all of the various tales and had placed various charms and folk remedies around the building, hidden in the air ducts. He'd been too proud to ask for help otherwise Lee (or Wulf, Meilin, or Kero) could have told him that half the things were useless and that there were better ways to do the other half. However, the combined effect of the various charms was enough to blur Var's attempts to discover what was happening. If he concentrated he could figure out who was in there, but that was all.

Var growled and leaned back in his comfortable chair, his thoughts ablaze with anger. That these children continued to thwart him was intolerable. They had fought him to a standstill at every turn and that girl had come closer than he liked to admit to taking him out. How had she suddenly learned to use a spell at that power?

Var was not stupid, he briefly considered leaving them alone. Unfortunately they were now aware of his presence and actively seeking him out. They had already proven that they had enough power to stop his plans and actively working at carrying them out while still trying to fight his enemies would only be overbalancing himself. Besides, he wanted the Clow cards. They would be the best revenge he could get against Clow and make him too powerful for anyone else to stop.

Var suddenly stopped and thought. If four members, five including Keroberos, were there, where were the other two? Focusing on them he re-targeted the mirror...

888

Meilin led Wulf deeper into the more private parts of the park. They had amused themselves for a while with just being together but now it was time to amuse themselves in a slightly more adult way. Confident that no one was around, Meilin suddenly spun and jumped at Wulf. Wrapping her arms around his neck she started to kiss him.

Wulf laughed around her mouth and looked at her hungrily. Grabbing her ass and squeezing it roughly he made her let up for a moment with a gasp of pleasure and surprise. He then lifted her up so that her waist was at eye level and stuck his head underneath her skirt. Divining his intentions she ground herself against his face.

Struggling with one hand Wulf loosened her underwear and let it slip down far enough to let gravity do the rest of the work. Staring at her pussy he began to lick and kiss it eagerly. Meilin let out a sigh of pleasure and held his head for a moment, but just relaxing while her partner did all the work wasn't her style.

With a little work they got into a standing up sixty-nine position. With Wulf holding her by the legs and with her leaning down she was able to reach down far enough to slip down his pants and start to suck on his cock. While the position wasn't good enough to let her get all of him in her mouth it was enough to let her get most of it and she eagerly started to slurp at his member. However in a way this was better as it allowed the contrast between the cool air and her hot mouth to stimulate him even more. Using her hand she also worked his balls manually while he eagerly tongued her slit.

As always they were eager and worked fiercely to get their partners off. Wulf succumbed first as Meilin's clever hands worked their way all over some of his most sensitive parts while she sucked furiously. She gulped down his cream but Wulf refused to let up even for a second and in retaliation skillful grabbed Meilin's clit with his teeth. Gently he started to nibble at and it wasn't long until the squirming girl groaned and came as well.

Wulf, only slightly shaky, lowered Meilin to the ground and the pair pulled up their clothes before someone saw them and relaxed for a moment.

Var looked on in interest at the scene from his lair. Both fighters in the group were alone, isolated and temporarily weakened from their actions. The time to strike would be now.

He almost stood up, then his better judgement prevailed. After the last three encounters his body had suffered a fair amount of wear and tear which he was still recovering from. His powers were okay, not at full but decent, but the body still needed some time to stabilize after he had rushed it back into action the last two times. While it was very tempting to go after the pair himself there was a better option that wouldn't put back his recovery time. Besides, without either of the two magicians there this really was a better option.

Holding up the daemon card he smiled cruelly...

888 Back at the park both Meilin and Wulf looked up as a black whirlpool appeared out of mid-air. With no warning the daemon card floated through the opening and exploded out to full size. It grinned evilly and then slammed its hand down in an attempt to crush the pair.

Despite still being lethargic from their climaxes, the pair dove to opposite sides of the beast and rolled away. The daemon looked momentarily confused then Meilin decided the issue for it by flipping back towards it and launching a spin kick against the thing's midsection. It was like kicking rock, hot rock, even with her enhanced strength and durability Meilin winced at the impact. The daemon hardly seemed to have noticed and she had to dive away from a backhanded slap the being launched against her.

The being turned around to deal with her and Wulf hurried in from the side and launched a terrific punch against the daemon's exposed leg. The daemon roared and stumbled for a moment then kicked back with it's injured leg. Wulf flew backwards and went through two trees before the third, a much older specimen, stopped him and received a cracked trunk for its troubles. Wulf bonelessly slid to the ground dazed, bruised and lucky that nothing was broken. A few ordinary people stared in surprise and then moved to help the fallen boy that had just flown through the trees but the roar and earth-shaking approach of the daemon card quickly scared them away.

As the thing stalked closer Meilin tried to distract it by darting in and out with assorted punches and kicks. But like Wulf before it the daemon was mostly unaffected by her moves, and this time it wasn't letting itself get distracted by fleabites. As the daemon crossed into the open main area of the park, which Wulf had flown across, the few remaining bystanders ran screaming from the scene.

Seeing that nothing was working Meilin rushed ahead of the beast to get to Wulf first. He was slowly trying to get up but still wasn't moving much. As the daemon card slowly but steadily approached Meilin hauled him around the tree to the other side. The daemon card grinned with all its pointed teeth, it liked it when prey fought back, especially when it could draw out the agony. This was one of the reasons Var had been able to ally himself with it in the first place.

On the other side of the tree, Wulf shakily hauled himself to his feet and started to stumble around. He turned to face the nearby card but Meilin stopped him with a hand on his chest. She gauged her moment, closed her eyes, focused her mind and launched a precision kick with all the force she could muster, against the tree trunk.

The daemon looked up in surprise as the old five story tree toppled down on it. After the damage it had taken from Wulf's impact Meilin's kick had been just at the right point to bring it down. It fell on the startled daemon and crushed its body against the ground as the daemon roared in shock and pain.

"Well that wasn't so hard." Quipped Meilin from behind the trunk.

Wulf looked around and broke off a small oak, only slightly taller than he was, at its base and held it up like a quarterstaff. "Don't be so confident," he said harshly, still recovering his wind, "it's not over yet." He knew he was only alive since this thing was still a weaker and bound version of a true daemon but was certain it was still strong enough not to be defeated by a mere tree.

At that moment the fallen tree seemed to explode and both youngsters threw arms in front of their faces to protect against flaming splinters. The dust cleared to reveal the daemon standing up surrounded by a few flaming branches that had fallen back down. The daemon was breathing heavily and had a few scratches on its body, bleeding a yellow ichor, and some large rents in its wings from sturdy branches but other than that looked unharmed. In fact, now its eyes were glowing with flame and its whole body seemed outlined in a faint red aura, it looked downright pissed.

As the pair started to slowly back away Meilin whispered to Wulf, "Should we run?"

"No good," he whispered back, "even if it can't fly it could easily outdistance us and it could only follow us through the city anyway. And I'd also need another minute before I could try to run any real distance. We need help."

Meilin glanced to the side, "There are pay phones just a little off to the side, can you hold him off?"

Wulf smiled tightly in answer and bellowed a battle cry as he ran towards the thing. Not needing anymore encouragement Meilin ran to the phones. Wulf's first blow with his makeshift quarterstaff was his last with it. On hitting the daemon's body the wood caught fire and quickly burned to ash's as Wulf dropped it. The creature drove a fist down at Wulf but he escaped by diving between the creature's legs.

Meanwhile at the pay phones, Meilin cursed as she realized she didn't have any change. Ignoring the sounds of battle behind her she told the operator she wanted to place a collect call.

Wulf leapt into the air and brought a double-handed blow down at the base of his enemy's spine. He gritted his teeth, now the daemon's skin was hot enough to blister even him, and tried again at the back of the demon's knee but the thing spun around and its wing caught him full on. He was off balance and it knocked him to the ground where he had to scramble madly to avoid being stomped by the thing's hooves.

888

At the lab, it was Madison's cell phone that rang. Surprised, she picked it up and answered as everyone took the appropriate opportunity for a break, just having finished another link.

"Okay, I'll accept the charges," Madison answered in surprise, "Meilin, what's up? And why"

"Shut up!" Meilin interrupted. Her voice was loud enough to be heard by everyone in the lab and Madison winced away from the phone. "Wulf and I are at the park, and so is the daemon card! We could use a little help here!" They then heard her yelp with surprise and there was a brief sound of a crash before the line went dead.

There was a second of silence in the room then Sakura started to run out, Lee hot on her heels. Madison dropped her phone and took off after them, but as they ran through the hallways Lee shouted behind him "Stay back, we have to fly and Sakura can't carry three." Already taking the steps leading up to the roof Sakura was activating a card as he spoke.

Madison huffed a moment then quickly targeted the pair with her camera. Josh's creation immediately flew off after them, Madison just hoped it had the speed to keep up. It only then occurred to her to wonder how she was going to get it back. She ran back to Josh's room to ask and saw him struggling into his own costume.

"And what do you think your doing?" She asked in surprise. "For a genius you can be pretty dumb. Sakura and Lee have already left and it's still broad daylight out there. You'd have to walk to the park and, while it looks good, you're a little noticeable dressed like that."

"New invention." He summed up as he struggled into his black body-suit. He tilted his head towards something lying in the corner. It looked a little like a smooth manhole cover, only slightly wider and a foot thick. "It's a flying disk, same sort of thing I used for the mobility on your camera. I finished it up after the less than pleasant experience I had flying with the fly card." He finished with the body-suit and hurriedly started to strap on his equipment. "I need both the boots and the goggles to try and operate it though. It's basically a giant balanced turbine, but as a bonus the air streams all around it making the flyer close to invisible, well, pretty blurred anyway."

"Not bad Josh," Madison answered, impressed, "you actually managed to keep it simple." Josh finished with his boots and hurriedly strapped his goggles into place. Madison's eyebrows raised in surprise as Josh stepped onto the disk, there was a small clank from the boots then the bottom of the disk started to spin and lifted a few centimeters off the ground. Not waiting for permission she jumped on behind him and grabbed his waist.

Josh looked at the tight grip his lover had around him (and took a moment to enjoy the feel of her pressing against his back) and sighed. "I don't suppose if I point out to you that this is still mostly untested, noisy, and that I use magnets to stay on you'll let go, will you?" Madison's response was to tighten her grip and squeeze a little air out of Josh's lungs. "I thought not," he said hopelessly. Figuring hold tight would be a useless thing to say, the roar of the engines increased and they started to move.

888

Meilin ducked and rolled as the daemon tore through the pay phone. It had abandoned Wulf and turned to her as soon as it had seen her back was turned self-control not being a virtue to the demonic base of the card. It stumbled again as Wulf body slammed himself against its leg, burning away half of his already tattered and burnt school uniform, and scorching his corresponding chest and arm.

Learning from past mistakes Wulf backed away quickly as the daemon swung its lowered head around and tried to gore him with its horns. As it stood up again Meilin rushed in front, apparently to join Wulf. She spun around and leapt, grabbing the daemon's chain belt, and used that to swing herself upward. With incredible precision she smashed her heels into the daemon's fangs which, unlike the rest of its body, seemed to be no more than hot.

The card actually clutched at its mouth and stumbled back a few steps in pain and Meilin moved to stand by Wulf, her socks and shoes slightly dissolved from the (reduced) poisons in the daemon's breath. They both looked on grimly as it recovered and faced them again, nothing they were doing seemed to even phase the thing, and now its heat was causing the grass around it to scorch.

Then, with no warning, the sky darkened and a bitingly chill wind arose. This was enough to momentarily take even Wulf and Meilin's attention away from the card.

Glancing up they saw clouds forming with unnatural speed and the temperature seemed to drop further as they watched.

The daemon card was not bothered by such trivialities and started to charge them as soon as it noticed their divided attention. They immediately focused back on the daemon and split apart but this proved unnecessary. A howling wind tore down at the daemon card surprising it and pushing it away from them. An intense blizzard of snow accompanied that wind but both focused in a cylinder around the daemon leaving barely a breeze and a few flakes to trouble the two surprised youngsters.

Meilin had seen weather like this only once before and jumped to the correct conclusion. "It must be the snow card!" she shouted to Wulf. The howl of the daemon card overpowered the screech of the blizzard and the thing started to fight its way back towards them. The pair grimly concluded that the snow card would not be enough, while the glow had dimmed considerably the daemon still possessed a slight red aura and the snow turned to steam around it. However it gave them hope that they could take care of it.

Wordlessly the two charged the struggling card, Meilin going high and Wulf going low. She attempted another kick against the thing's midsection while he tried another body slam against its legs. Blinded and distracted by the snow the daemon didn't see them coming and both blows landed. Pushed further off balance by the wind the thing fell to one knee. Both Meilin and Wulf pushed their advantage, with the snow card draining heat away from the daemon they could now hit it and only receive minor burns that were quickly cooled by the snowstorm.

Meilin moved around the creature striking and withdrawing before it could focus on her while Wulf started to beat at the thing's injured leg.

The daemon was disoriented and weakened but not down. It struggled to focus through the blizzard and tried to claw at the figures hurting it. Meilin easily danced around its clumsy attempts to get her and using the thing's own leg for cover Wulf stayed one step ahead of its attacks. In anger the thing finally dropped its head and tried to gore Wulf on its horns. Wulf was so surprised he barely managed to avoid the attack and was totally unprepared for the daemon to suddenly lift its head and half head butt half fling the surprised boy away.

Wulf flew through the air in a neat arc before striking the ground 20 meters away. He struggled to get up but even his constitution wasn't up to taking damage like this without a toll and he could barely raise his head and shoulders as he struggled to get his breath back.

Seeing Wulf down Meilin ran from the daemon to reach him. The daemon took merciless advantage of this and clawed at her retreating back. Meilin gritted her teeth against the pain as three long but fairly shallow scratches appeared along her back, the card barely catching her. While painful she knew she was lucky, another few centimeters closer and the card would have probably taken out her spine and Clow had completely taken away the thing's natural poison that passed on through it's claws, that would have quickly killed her despite the shallow blow.

As she reached Wulf and tried to haul him to his feet both of their hopes fell, the blizzard and wind let up. The daemon looked surprised for a moment and looked around for signs of trickery but finding none once again grinned cruelly and started to advance on the pair.

It hadn't thought to look up, otherwise it would have seen Sakura and Lee flying on her wand like a witch's broomstick. Going into a steep dive she buzzed just in front of the daemon's head and from his place behind her Lee launched a lightning bolt straight at its face. As the thing stumbled backwards in pain Sakura brought the wand to a screeching halt by Meilin and Wulf, Madison's camera almost hitting them as it abruptly tried to match their velocity change. She spun around to face the daemon as the snow and fly cards returned to her hand.

The daemon recovered and snarled at its opponents, preparing to charge them. But this time Sakura knew just what card to use. Holding it up she cried out "Light card!" and struck it with her wand. Everyone there was momentarily blinded by the spill over as a beam of pure light flew from the card. The daemon screamed in agony and flew backwards as the light struck it and the thing crumpled to the ground in a heap, just laying there in pain.

Sakura started to run towards the form, intending to seal it and take it away from Var. However, halfway there a black whirlpool formed in the air. The daemon returned to its card form and floated back through the portal before Sakura could reach it as a frustrated Var took back his card. Just before the portal closed, unnoticed by anyone except an arriving Josh and Madison, a tiny black bead flew into the vortex as well.

Madison tried to ask Josh what he had just fired into the vortex but to reduce the noise reaching bystanders Josh had been forced to focus all the noise up and to the user so he couldn't hear her over the roar of the engines. They landed near Sakura and Lee and Lee lowered his guard and the freeze card as the grey blur resolved itself back into them.

Sakura sighed and started to walk back to the group. Taking notice of the injuries both Wulf and Meilin had sustained she took out the healing card and used it on them. As she reached Lee, who was looking at Wulf in mild amusement, he murmured "we've faced cards in our street clothes and they've just got dirty. Meanwhile this is the second school uniform he's gone through since he met us. He was definitely right about needing a costume." He said.

"Let's be fair, Meilin won't be able to wear her uniform again either," Sakura responded.

Wulf didn't notice. Glad to be alive he and Meilin both had a glint in their eyes and began to make their way towards the bushes. Now that they were healed but the adrenalin was still up there was no stopping them. The rest of the group looked on with mingled amusement and embarrassment as the pair walked away without a word but urgency obvious in their step. Josh sighed and dug into his belt. "Here," he called, tossing them a folded up space blanket, "use this until we can get you some new clothes." Amazingly Meilin caught it without looking behind her (especially since it had been a bad toss to Wulf). While the rest of the group retreated Wulf and Meilin barely waited until they were surrounded by bush before jumping each other.

Not bothered by subtlety anymore, since the park was currently deserted they felt no need to be restrained. Kissing each other madly Meilin tore Wulf's remaining pieces of clothing off while he did the same to hers. Once nude Wulf pulled Meilin in close with a crushing embrace and savored the feel of her body against his as she struggled impatiently, already wet and needing him urgently.

Wulf switched position and grabbed Meilin's behind to lift her on level with him. She eagerly guided him in with her hand as he thrust forward urgently needing her. He let out an appreciative groan as he felt her envelop him and wasted no time in starting to pound away roughly. Meilin hissed with pleasure at the feel of him inside her but wanted more. Hammering the backs of his knees with her heels she toppled Wulf and rode him down. Not giving her surprised partner a chance to recover she started to thrust herself even harder onto his member, shoving his back to the ground. Enjoying the top position she hammered herself down onto him each time while she started to circle her hips. Wulf groaned with pleasure, and a hint of pain, as Meilin thrust herself onto him roughly. The quick thinking girl had grabbed his hands and pinned them at his side as she fucked him hard, the force she was putting into holding him down was enough to make trying to get up not worth it. The thought of a pinned Wulf under combined with the incredibly hard ride she was giving them both quickly brought an already over-stimulated Meilin to the boiling point and with a loud cry she let herself go and came hard. Unable to help himself after a long day Wulf too shouted with relief as he exploded inside her.

Their friends found Meilin and Wulf (fortunately under the space blanket) half an hour later to give them their clothes. Josh politely told them they could keep the blanket.


End file.
